La Esencia Del Tiempo
by Tani Neesan
Summary: Dicen que la magia ha muerto. Es más, dicen que nunca existió. Pero nosotros sabemos que no es así, nosotros hemos Despertado y vemos con vista mística más allá de lo que nos quieren hacer creer.
1. Introduccion

**Tanita: **Hola! Bienvenido seas a un nuevo fic de Tanita y sus achichincles.

**Julia: **Hey! Eso se oye muy feo! T.T

**Tanita: **puedes saltarte esta parte y pasar al siguiente capitulo (si conoces parte del juego de Mago La Ascensión) o descargarteloa tu marina y leerlo después o leerlo en este preciso momento n.n

**Raciel: **Pero que elocuente!

**Tanita: **ò.o Oye!

* * *

**La Esencia Del Tiempo.**

**Introducción.**

Dicen que la magia ha muerto. Es más, dicen que nunca existió. Pero nosotros sabemos que no es así, nosotros hemos Despertado y vemos con vista mística más allá de lo que nos quieren hacer creer.

Desde el principio hubo dos grupos dentro de los Despertados, los que seguían el camino místico y los que se guiaban por la filosofía y la ciencia. Durante mucho tiempo apenas había diferencias entre unos y otros, pero al final de la Edad Mítica, al aumentar la población, los conocimientos y, muchas veces, guerras, persecuciones o hambrunas, comenzó la separación.

La auténtica Guerra de la Ascensión empezó en la época del Renacimiento, cuando varios grupos de los filósofo-científicos se unió bajo el nombre de Orden de la Razón, y decidió que la Realidad no podía seguir creyendo en cuentos de dragones y hadas, declarando la guerra a los Pretéritos, a los feéricos, a las brujas y a los seres de la noche. Así, comenzaron a influir en los Durmientes infiltrándose en la Inquisición y los cazadores de brujos.

Después de todo ello, el Concilio contó de nuevo con Nueve miembros después de mucho tiempo. La Tecnocracia abarcó todo el mundo, dominando a una gran parte de los Durmientes. Los Nefandos, magos caídos y corrompidos por los demonios, alcanzaron un gran poder gracias al desencanto y la corrupción del siglo XX. Y los Merodeadores, magos que han degenerado hacia el caos de la locura más absoluta, han aumentado inmensamente su número.

Los Nefandos son los magos caídos, aquéllos que siguen la Senda del Descenso, también llamada Senda de los Gritos. Escogen la oscuridad por encima de la luz, sirviendo a señores Demonios, a seres llegados de más allá del Horizonte y a criaturas del Wyrm.

Los Merodeadores son magos del caos, magos que están completamente locos. Se supone que una vez fueron magos o Durmientes normales, pero algo provocó que cambiasen, y ahora están completamente entregados al cambio eterno.

El mundo se rige por tres conceptos básicos, tres conceptos que le dan su forma. Los magos les llaman Dinamismo, Inmovilidad y Entropía.

El Dinamismo es la fuerza creadora que da vida a la Tierra. Los magos Tradicionales son criaturas Dinámicas (los Merodeadores también, pero mucho más caóticos).

La Inmovilidad hace que las cosas, al llegar a su madurez, se estabilicen para alcanzar el equilibrio (los Tecnócratas son seres de la Inmovilidad).

La Entropía es la fuerza destructiva que provoca que todo se corrompa al llegar su momento. Gracias a la Entropía, que hace que todo se destruya, el Dinamismo puede volver a crear nuevas cosas a partir de sus restos (los Nefandos son parte activa de la Entropía).

El principio de la magia se basa en el conocimiento y utilización de estos conceptos. Un mago crea y da vida a las cosas, para que estas sigan su curso, se estabilicen, se corrompan y puedan volver a ser creadas cosas nuevas en su lugar.

Los magos pueden llegar a caer fácilmente en el Hubris, un exceso de orgullo debido a su necesidad de acumular poder y conocimientos, y a su ansia por demostrarlo delante de los demás. El Hubris es capaz de provocar un aislamiento mental de la realidad en el mago que lo sufre.

_.69.69.69._

_

* * *

_

**Tanita: **Y hasta aki la explicacion, pasemos a los siguiente!

**Julia: **SI!


	2. Capitulo 1

**Tanita: **Helloooooooooooo people! Pero cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez! Siento muchisimo la demora pero ya estoy de vuelta y con la version Mejorada y Aumentada de "La Esencia Del Tiempo", soy tan feliz!

**Julia: **SI!

**Tanita: **La verdad es que no encontraba inspiracion, pero ahora que el invierno termino, mi mente esta mas ocupada en clases y mi inspiracion cuando voy a caminar por las mañanas han vuelto, pos aki les traigo esta historia! K mas tengo k decir?

**Raciel: **tonterias?

**Tanita: **Oye! Yo no digo tonterias!... bueno... a veces...Pero no ahorita!

**Julia: **los reviews

**Tanita: **ah, si! Sus comentarios! Muchas gracias a todos aquello k se tomaron la molestia de leer la version pasada y dejarme su opinion, es de gran ayuda yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy tbn kiero agradecer de todo corazon, desde lo mas profundo y escondido con maleza, a esas personitas que siguen leyendo "Una Absurda Cancion De Amor" todos sus comentarios hacen mas grande mi ego y me dan aliento cuando me siento realmente mal. MIL MIL MIIIIIIL GRACIAS!

**Julia: **tbn ha comenzado a escribir otra historia!

**Tanita:** sip, asi es! n.n

**Raciel: **Dios, ten piedad de nosotros...-.-'

**Tanita: **pero a esa historia aun le estoy metiendo mano pork nomas no me termina de agradar. En fin, tengo tanats cosas que contarles pero supongo k prefieren comenzar con el fic asi k no los distraigo mas. Solo un par de lineas mas, Julia si me haces el favor.

**Julia: **Gravitation no pertenece ni a Tanita, ni a Tom, ni a mi (no estoy muy segura si Raciel tenga acciones o no o.o)

**Raciel:** -.-'

**Julia: **tampoco nos pertenece Mago, ni Vampiro, ambos juegos de White Wolf. La Esencia del Tiempo es una historia basada creada por mi super amigo Shojo y Kamel (como los cigarros) y... creo k es todo...

**Tanita: **asi es!

**Julia y Tanita: **Enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**La Esencia Del Tiempo.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, tratando de evadir los árboles, ramas y arbustos que se atravesaban en su camino. Una rama le golpeo el extremo izquierdo de su rostro provocándole una profunda herida; sin tomarle importancia, continuo corriendo, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y los pulmones le dolían por la fría neblina que cubría el bosque. Una raíz se atoro entre sus pies haciéndole caer estrepitosamente al suelo del bosque. Se levanto con rapidez sintiendo un enorme cansancio sobre su cuerpo adolorido, no sabía cuanto llevaba huyendo de sus perseguidores pero seguro que ya era mucho tiempo. Se cercioro de que su pequeño pasajero no se hubiese lastimado al caer, sonrió al ver que no era así.

Continúo avanzado sin dirección alguna, hacia ya largo rato que se encontraba perdida y sin las brillantes estrellas que guiaran su camino. Escucho ruidos tras de sí, se quedo quieta poniendo atención para descubrir su procedencia. Los cazadores estaban cerca, no había duda, y si intentaba huir ellos escucharían sus pasos. Pensó lo más rápido que la situación le permitía, debía existir alguna solución, algún método que le permitiera continuar con vida. No podía luchar contra ellos, era uno contra cien de aquellos monstruos, un completo suicido. Su magia tampoco le seria de gran ayuda pues llevaba poco tiempo de haberse separado de su maestro y nunca se había caracterizado por su habilidad en el combate, más bien era una curandera. Pero no podía permitir que esos seres lastimaran su tesoro ¡Jamás permitiría algo así!

Apretó con fuerza el pequeño bulto y, sin encontrar una mejor opción, se lanzo a la huida nuevamente; tenía razón, los cazadores le habían escuchado y ahora avanzaban hacia la dirección que ella había tomado. ¿En cuanto tiempo le darían alcance? No estaba segura y tampoco quería saberlo. El miedo y la desesperación le hacían malas jugadas a su mente comenzando a inundarla de oscuros pensamientos, sintió enormes deseos de arrodillarse, llorar y suplicar misericordia a Aquel en lo Alto.

Por si fuera poco, los ruidos y visiones de la masacre de su pueblo se hicieron presentes con la misma intensidad de que si fuesen en ese mismo instante. El amor de su vida, su esposo, estaba muerto, su maestro, su familia y sus amigos también lo estaban; todos ellos habían sido victimas de los seres infernales. Sin embargo, esas muertes en realidad habían sido sacrificios para que ella y su pequeño hijo pudieran huir y encontrar un futuro mejor, no solo para ellos sino para la humanidad completa. No debía darse por vencida.

Llego a un claro donde unas pequeñas motas de luz surgían de entre los capullos cerrados de las flores. Se sobresalto al creer que eran parte del grupo de cazadores pero, al observarlas con atención, comprendió que no era así. Estos pequeños seres, hadas, comenzaron a danzar frente a sus ojos haciéndole sentir tranquila; con graciosos y sincronizados movimientos le guiaron hasta el hueco de un árbol, un lugar perfecto para esconderse. Sin pensarlo dos veces y dedicando una ultima sonrisa de agradecimiento, se acomodo en la parte mas profunda del tronco, donde solo ella, con su delgado cuerpo, pudiera entrar. Las hadas se quedaron un momento mas, brindándole un poco de luz, pero no tardaron en inquietarse y apagar su brillo, escondiéndose ellas también de las criaturas que acaban de llegar al claro.

Contrajo un poco su cuerpo, en un acto de autoprotección, como si con ello pudiera volverse completamente invisible, obligo a su respiración a tornarse lenta y pausada y rogó para que los violentos latidos de su corazón no la delataran. Por una grieta, pudo ver desfilar los cuerpos deformes de sus perseguidores, seres amorfos traídos desde el mismísimo inframundo, nunca imagino presenciar tal espectáculo. Supuso que estarían intentando localizar su rastro o, quizás, sabían que ella se ocultaba en ese lugar. Volvió a sentir una oleada de pánico y, en respuesta, volvió a abrazar a su pequeño niño, este asomo su rostro de entre las mantas que le cubrían y le dedico una dulce sonrisa a su madre, seguramente imaginaba que todo era un juego... Ojala que así fuera…

Por un momento, deseo ser una persona normal, poder estar en su humilde hogar preparándose para la llegada de su esposo que vendría cansado después de un arduo día de jornada y rezar para que su hijo creciera sano y fuerte y pudiese encontrar una buena mujer con la cual casarse y formar su propia familia, era lo único que deseaba, ver a su bebé convertirse en un hombre de bien. Pero era imposible, todo aquello no dejaba de ser mas que una simple ilusión, un sueño; desde el día en que nació estaba pronosticado que ella no seria una persona cualquiera y que su destino la llevaría a un camino difícil de recorrer, su abuela se lo había dicho y su maestro también.

Recordó con cariño a aquel hombre de enorme estatura, cuerpo fornido y fría mirada, era como ver a un enorme oso a punto de devorarte o eso era lo que ella había pensado la primera vez que le vio. En esa ocasión, acaba de perder a sus padres y lo único que conocía del mundo eran la tristeza, el miedo y la humillación. Pero todo cambio cuando ese hombre se topo en su camino, le dio techo y comida, incluso le brindo educación y, al final, la había adoptado como a su hija y le amaba de igual forma. Bajo su tutela, su vida había estado llena de dichas y, gracias a él, había conocido al chico que se convertiría en el padre de su hijo. Si, había sido muy feliz y agradecida con la vida... pero la felicidad no puede durar para siempre... un par de lágrimas rodaron por su rostro al recordar la forma en que los había visto morir. Ojala un día pudiera contarle a su hijo acerca de su padre y lo valiente que había sido.

Se asomo una vez más por la grieta pero ya no vio nada ni nadie, al parecer los cazadores habían optado por buscar en otro lugar. Su instinto le decía que saliera de aquel lugar y corriera lo más rápido posible pero sabía muy bien que aquello era su peor opción; finalmente, decidió esperar a que las hadas la buscaran de nuevo o hasta que el sol del amanecer alejara toda aquella oscuridad. Suspiro cansinamente y busco una posición en la que su cuerpo pudiera descansar un poco, sabia que era imprudente dormir pero, por lo menos, necesitaría fuerzas para llegar al próximo poblado.

El silencio lo envolvió todo, ni siquiera el viento hacia mecer las copas de los árboles, esto le incomodo, nunca le había gustado el silencio y la tranquilidad absolutas, le hacían sentirse, de cierto modo, insegura. Desvió su vista hacia el claro pero, esta vez, solo sintió un punzante dolor en su costado derecho, su grito fue desgarrador y se mezclo con el feroz rugir de una bestia; sintió el aliento caliente sobre su rostro, y sus ojos verdes se toparon con un fulgor rojo. En la parte baja de su cuerpo, cerca del abdomen, una enorme garra la atravesaba de lado a lado. Una serie de gruñidos se escucharon cerca del árbol, el grupo de cazadores la había encontrado y, ahora, buscaban una forma de sacarla.

Ella se debatía entre la dulce inconsciencia o el instinto de madre, su hijo, su último ser querido, debía sobrevivir sin importar las consecuencias. Juntando todas sus fuerzas, saco una pequeña daga de dentro de sus ropas y la clavo sobre el brazo de su agresor; al contacto con la piel del monstruo, la daga comenzó a quemar de forma lenta y muy dolorosa haciendo que las garras fueran retiradas abruptamente y que la herida, sobre el frágil cuerpo de la mujer, se hiciera más grande y rompiendo un par de costillas. Quiso arrastrarse hacia algún rincón mas profundo y angosto dentro del árbol pero, a cada momento, se sentía más débil y su vista se volvía borrosa.

Enormes pedazos de madera iban cayendo a cada zarpazo revelando su seguro interior y a sus inquilinos. El ultimo de los pedazos cayo entre las hebras del pasto cubierto por el roció, solo entonces los cazadores encontraron lo que estaban buscando, la mujer yacía sobre la tierra en posición fetal, cubriendo con su cuerpo la pequeña manta. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza pues temía recordar aquella horrible imagen por toda la eternidad, deseo poder recordar algún hechizo que le pudiera salvar la vida pero solo le quedaba orar por la salvación de su pequeño…

Escucho una voz, gruesa y rasposa, hablar en una lengua extraña que no logro entender, sin embargo, no fue necesario pues, al instante, los cazadores se lanzaron sobre ella…

_.69.69.69._

El sol iba iluminando cada pequeño rincón del valle de Oen, brindando ese chispazo de vida que solo es posible con el amanecer pero, en esa ocasión, el desesperado grito de una mujer se escucho por toda la extensión del valle…

_.69.69.69._

* * *

**Tanita: **y asi acaba este cap, espero les haya gustado yo solo puedo decir k cada vez me enamoro mas de esta historia

**Julia: **ya lleva 5 capitulos

**Tanita: **bueno, nos leemos despues y la proxima actualizacion sera en una semana o menos, segun sea mi humor.

**Julia: **Bye bye. Kisses kisses.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Tanita: **Holitas personitas hermosas de como han estado? K tal les trata este mundo cruel e indiferente?

**Raciel: **k forma mas agradable de preguntar por uno, no sabes lo bien k nos haces sentir.

**Tanita: **n.n oh! Pero k amargado estas el día de hoy… bueno, mas de lo normal. Pero no me importa, yo si estoy muy bien a pesar de ya haber entrado a clases.

**Julia: **yo tbn estoy muy feliz

**Tanita: **y eso?

**Julia: **pos mi bomboncito (aki presente) y yo ya cumplimos mas de un año junto. Puedes creerlo?

**Tanita: **wow! Y como lo aguantas?

**Julia: **el poder del amor!

**Tanita: **y como la aguantas?

**Raciel: **… sin comentarios…

**Tanita: **o.o' oh, oh, mala respuesta…

**Julia: **ò.o como k "sin comentarios"! es k acaso no me kieres?

**Raciel: **….

**Julia: **AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ERES EL PEOR HOMBRE K EXISTE EN ESTE MUNDO! YO K…

**Tanita:** bueno… mientras arde Troya, o más bien Raciel, les dejo el segundo cap de esta hermosa historia n.n Espero k les guste tanto como a mí. Enjoy it!

* * *

**La Esencia Del Tiempo.**

**Capítulo 2.**

_La nieve brillaba hermosa, completamente blanca, reflejando la luz de las estrellas y la luna. La tranquilidad reinaba sobre todo y todos. El fuego, las armas y las explosiones ya solo eran recuerdos lejanos de una terrible realidad._

_Abrió los ojos, sentía el cuerpo entumecido por la fría nieve que le cubría poco a poco. Intento levantarse pero el dolor en su pecho le obligaba a permanecer quieto._

–_Calma, todo va a estar bien –escucho la voz de una persona cerca de él. Por algún extraño motivo, no pudo distinguir su rostro._

– _¿Voy… a morir? –escucho su propia voz muy débil y en un susurro apagado, se le estaba acabando el tiempo._

–_Por supuesto que no._

–_Tengo… miedo…_

_.69.69.69._

Abrió los ojos al sentir un rayo de luz sobre su rostro. Se sentó en la cama y se quedo pensando sobre el sueño que acaba de tener, un sueño peculiar pero, de cierta manera, lo sentía familiar. Camino hacia el mueble que sostenía la jofaina y vertió un poco de agua, lavo su rostro y después seco su rostro con la toalla que tenía cerca. Fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones y reparo sobre el lugar en el que se encontraba.

La habitación era amplia, con paredes blancas enmarcadas con rosas rojas, tenia una enorme cama doselada cubierta con sedas de colores armónicos; al otro extremo, se encontraba el juego de cuatro sillones y mesa de madera, exquisitamente detallada; el techo se cubría de un cielo falso donde unos pequeños serafines jugaban sobre las nubes y, para coronar, un enorme candelabro de oro. _Hermosa habitación_, pensó, sin embargo, ningún elemento se le hacia conocido… ningún detalle… ningún recuerdo…

Se levanto precipitadamente del cómodo sillón y avanzo hacia el espejo, de cuerpo completo, que estaba al lado del ropero. Se observo, tal cual era, de pies a cabeza, su piel blanca, su porte, sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos dorados…

– ¡Quién demonios eres tú! –le pregunto a su reflejo. No podía recordar nada, ni su nombre, su origen o cualquier detalle que creyera importante. Se sentía más nervioso cada vez que intentaba recordar algo, lo que fuera… pero nada llegaba, solo tenia un vago recuerdo, más que nada un sentimiento, de que algo o alguien le faltaba.

–Buenos días, señor. Veo que ya despertó.

A través del espejo, vio el reflejo de un hombre que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta, su cabello era plateado, casi blanco, y sus ojos, grises, denotaban una actitud de superioridad. Giro su rostro para observarle mejor, fue ahí cuando tomo detalle sobre sus ropas, usaba unos pantalones negros, muy pegados al cuerpo, que se le escondían dentro de unas botas que casi le llegaban a las rodillas, su camisa era blanca, con holanes al final de los puños y en el cuello, sobre esta llevaba un chaleco negro ribeteado en oro y piedras preciosas.

El sujeto de cabello plateado siguió recargado, mirándole fijamente. Ninguno decía o hacia algo, solo esperaban la reacción del otro. Finalmente, el de cabello plateado, caminó hacia los sillones mientras sonreía levemente.

– ¿Quién es usted? –pregunto el chico de cabello rubio, seguía sin moverse de su lugar.

–Mi nombre es Dorian y soy el dueño de esta mansión.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, uno sentado y el otro de pie, era fácil notar que ambos no se caían en gracia. Finalmente, el de ojos dorados decidió romper el silencio.

– ¿Lo conozco de algún lado, señor? –se sentó en el sillón opuesto a donde Dorian se encontraba. En ningún momento aparto la vista, incluso adopto su porte de superioridad.

–No creo que tengas ese placer, Eiri.

Se sintió un poco molesto al escuchar su respuesta, sin embargo, quedo descolocado al analizar que le había llamado por un nombre¿Eiri?

– ¿Usted… me conoce?

–De cierta manera. Es verdad, que no tenemos una amistad de años –su tono era sarcástico –pero ya sabia que ustedes vendrían.

– ¿Ustedes?

–Por supuesto, tú y tus amigos.

–…

–Veo que no recuerdas nada, esto será más difícil de lo que imaginé…

– ¿A que se refiere?

–Tratare de explicártelo lo más breve posible. Quizás, en un principio no me creas pero debes confiar en mis palabras.

–…

–Muy bien, empezare con una pequeña clase de historia y espero que me pongas atención. Durante los últimos años, ha habido señales en las estrellas de que un cambio se avecina, el ser que liderara estos cambios se conoce como Shamed, el fuego de Dios, se cree que es una fuente interminable de poder pero nadie le ha visto jamás, por lo que no sabemos que forma tiene. La leyenda cuenta que cuando el mundo se vea envuelto en oscuridad, Shamed bajara de los cielos y, con su poder divino, creara un poderoso ejército y el mundo volverá a ser como antes.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo… nosotros?

–Es a lo que voy. Según los sabios, hace 18 años, Shamed llego a este mundo pero aun no tenemos noticias de él. También, durante ese tiempo, un grupo de criaturas demoníacas estuvieron destruyendo poblado tras poblado, creemos que iban en busca de Shamed. Cualquiera que fuese el caso, esos demonios fueron capturados y regresados al infierno, no sin antes de que dejaran fuego y destrucción tras de sus pasos. Según las profecías, con la llegada de Shamed al mundo, el juicio de Dios sobre los hombres debió haber ocurrido hace ya varios días pero nada ha ocurrido. Es ahí donde entran ustedes, con estos cambios el futuro se forjara pero, sin este pasado, tu futuro no puede existir.

–Espera un momento¿dices MI futuro?

–Sí. En tu futuro deben estar ocurriendo calamidades y todo es ocasionado por seres intrusos que han modificado la historia. Se nos aviso que un grupo de seis magos serian enviados de una época distinta a la nuestra para asegurarse de detener a los intrusos. Es por eso que no puedes recordar nada de tu vida pues nada de eso ha ocurrido aun.

Al terminar de hablar Dorian, ambos guardaron silencio. Eiri trataba de asimilar cada una de las palabras dichas por Dorian, todo le sonaba como un cuento muy elaborado o, simplemente, una broma de mal gusto.

– ¿Cómo puedo creer todo lo que dices? Tal ves solo tratas de aprovecharte de una persona que ha perdido la memoria.

–Tú no has perdido la memoria, solo estas algo confundido por los efectos de la magia.

– ¡Magia¿Que eso no lo usan los magos con largas barbas y sombreros de pico? –Eiri no le creía ni una sola palabra. Magos, Viajes en el tiempo, El advenimiento de Dios, todas esas eran historias para que los niños se fueran a dormir. Su actitud era de completa incredulidad y, eso, Dorian lo noto.

–Esta bien, no me creas. Aun así debemos salir, hay ciertas personas que debes conocer –sin darle tiempo de replica, una sirvienta ya entraba a la habitación seguida de otras dos. –Por favor, atiendan a nuestro invitado como es debido. Debe estar listo lo mas pronto posible.

–Como usted ordene, señor.

Dorian salio de la habitación dejando que la servidumbre hiciera su trabajo, antes de cerrar la puerta le guiño un ojo a Eiri.

–Disfruta la estadía.

_.69.69.69._

Los árboles milenarios, que conformaban el bosque, se habrían paso dando lugar a un estrecho camino pedregoso. Un par de magníficos percherones, dignos representantes de su raza europea y más grandes que una persona, cabalgaban jalando con porte orgulloso el suntuoso carruaje en el que iban Eiri y Dorian.

El joven de cabellos dorados estaba sentado cerca de una de las ventanillas, deleitándose con el espectáculo que ofrecía la luz solar colándose entre las copas de los árboles creando cientos de tonalidades de verde, de vez en cuando se alcanzaban a escuchar sonidos de los animales que allí habitaban. Quedo libre de pensamientos y solo dejo que la suave brisa meciera sus cabellos y el dulce olor a pino inundara sus pulmones, se le antojo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad que le invadía, lo hubiera hecho de haber estado solo. Observo de reojo a su acompañante, había cierto detalle en él, quizás el aura que le envolvía, que no le permitía fiarse por completo. Tal vez solo era el hecho de que lo sentía como un completo extraño.

Volvió su vista al bosque al sentir que Dorian le devolvía la mirada. Recordó la charla que habían tenido durante la maña, su historia era difícil de creer sino es que imposible, pero ¿Qué era verdad y que era mentira? No tenia memoria de nada, ni siquiera su propio nombre le sonaba conocido… ¿Cómo creer? Se imagino caminando por aquellos parajes, completamente solo y sin ningún sentido de orientación. Por lo menos, eso es lo que la servidumbre le había contado.

_.69.69.69._

–_El joven Dorian le encontró vagando en el bosque –hablo una de las sirvientas._

–_Es cierto, el chico del establo también estaba allí._

–_Tiene suerte de haberse topado con el joven Dorian. Él es una persona muy amable, todo un caballero. No se preocupe, seguro le ayudara a encontrar a su familia –la más grande de las sirvientas le sonrió amablemente cuando termino de calzarle unas botas._

–_Probablemente, sea miembro de la realeza, con ese rostro y ese porte –murmuro la más joven de las tres, pero todos la escucharon con claridad._

– _¡Hanna, que cosas dices frente al señor! Ten mas respeto sino quieres que te de una tunda._

– _¡Lo siento, abuela!_

– _¿Les habrán atacado los ladrones? Este lugar ya no es tan seguro como antes. Pablo, el chico del establo, me contó que le encontraron deambulando como sonámbulo y que no tenía voluntad propia. ¿En verdad no recuerda nada, señor?_

–_No._

–_Mmm… Ya veo. Aun así es preocupante…_

– _¡Ustedes dos, dejen ya de murmurar como unas urracas! Mejor vayan a avisarle al joven Dorian que su invitado ya esta listo._

_.69.69.69._

Deambulando sin conciencia… ¿Por qué no lograba recordar nada? Se dio pequeños golpes en la frente en un intento por obligarse a hacer memoria.

–No es bueno que te esfuerces demasiado –dijo Dorian al verle tan agobiado _–_, recordaras todo a su debido momento.

– ¡Cállate! Tú no has pasado por esto así que no digas entenderme –su mal humor se hacia cada vez más notorio.

–Tienes razón, no he pasado por una situación similar. De todas formas, era solo un consejo, no tienes por que enojarte.

Eiri no contesto, sabia muy bien que había sido grosero con su benefactor pero le molestaba sobremanera que la gente sintiera lastima por él.

–Llegamos.

Dorian le mostró una enorme mansión que se encontraba en un claro, el lugar no era tan lujoso como la mansión de Dorian pero aun así era impresionante. El carruaje llego hasta las enormes puertas de madera que conformaban la entrada principal, ambos bajaron del carruaje en el momento en que las puertas de la mansión se abrían. El que salió fue un hombre de mediana estatura, su rostro lucía unas cuantas arrugas, símbolo de que era ya mayor, sin embargo, su cabello era tan oscuro como una noche sin luna y sus ojos eran de un azul muy intenso, sus ropas eran muy similares a las que Dorian y Eiri vestían solo que las de él eran de color verde. El hombre bajo la escalinata, a sus costados, dos enormes leones de mármol se sentaban orgullosos sobre sus cuartos traseros.

– ¡Dorian, cuanto tiempo! –dijo el hombre mientras le abrazaba afectuosamente.

– ¡Bassil, mi viejo amigo¿Cómo has estado?

Mientras aquellos dos hombres hablaban, Eiri observaba los amplios jardines que se extendían hacia todas las direcciones de la propiedad o la elaborada arquitectura del lugar; de pronto, sintió un golpe seco y un par de brazos que le rodearon el cuello.

– ¡Eiri, por Dios¡Estas bien!

Una mujer le gritaba al oído, dejándolo casi sordo, pero solo alcanzo a ver su larga melena castaña, un grupo de personas salió escandalosamente de detrás de la puerta y le rodearon con marcado entusiasmo, todos hablaban sobre lo felices que se sentían de poder verlo de bueno.

– ¡Vaya, anciano! –dijo un joven de cabellos cortos y negros dirigiéndose a Bassil –Tenia razón, si somos casi iguales –el chico hacia ahínco al hecho de que Eiri y él eran idénticos.

–Estuvimos tan preocupados de que algo malo te hubiese ocurrido –la mujer de cabello castaño se apartó un poco para poder hablarle de frente, sin embargo, sus brazos no dejaban de abrazarlo.

–Pero si decías no acordarte de él –el que hablo fue un chico, probablemente él mas joven del grupo, su cabello era de un peculiar color verde.

– ¡Cállate, Ryuichi!

Todos hablaban, reían o bromeaban, Eiri se sentía confundido y un poco agobiado de ser el centro de atención, no lograba entender porque todos le hablaban de forma tan familiar. El resto le miraba atento, esperando que dijera algo pero, al notar que ni siquiera sonreía un poco o salía con alguna de sus frases sarcásticas, se preocuparon.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto un hombre de cabello rubio al que todos llamaban Toma.

–Él no los recuerda –intervino Dorian.

– ¿Es eso cierto? –pregunto Bassil.

–Así es. Parece que le afecto un poco más que al resto.

– ¡QUEEE! –chillo Mika, mientras los demás no dejaban de observar a Eiri como si fuera el ser mas extraño del mundo.

–No hay de que preocuparse –repuso Bassil, su sonrisa sincera y sin preocupaciones les hizo sentir un poco mas relajados –recordara todo a su debido momento, como cada uno de ustedes lo hizo, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Un poco después de que el grupo, en especial Mika, pudieran creer en las palabras de Bassil y antes de que Eiri terminara asesinando a alguien, entraron a la enorme casa. Bassil les condujo a través de largos pasillos, adornados con una sobria decoración en tonos arenas y con mobiliario de pino rojo, llegaron a una de las tantas salas de reuniones que allí había, todos tomaron asiento en diversos lugares y dejaron que Dorian y Bassil se acomodaran en el lugar principal, a la vista de todos. Una sirvienta trajo una charola con té y aperitivos.

–Hasta ahora solo están enterados de una pequeña fracción del porque se encuentran aquí. Quizás algunos recuerden unos cuantos detalles y quizás otros no sepan absolutamente nada, es por eso que Dorian y yo los hemos reunido en este lugar. Mi hogar se encuentra lejos del pueblo y, por lo tanto, es el lugar mas seguro en el que podremos hablar libremente, no teman en despejar sus dudas. Para empezar, permítanme hacer las debidas presentaciones. Él –dijo señalando cortésmente a Dorian –es Lord Dorian Knight, uno de los ocho caballeros encargados de mantener la ley por todo el reino y encargado de proteger el pueblo de Velma.

–Mucho gusto –Dorian se puso de pie e hizo una leve inclinación en forma de saludo.

–Mi nombre es Bassil Harwick. Súbdito leal a la corona y medico real –también se levanto de su asiento haciendo una reverencia mas pronunciada. Al instante, uno a uno de los presentes se fueron levantando y presentándose ante sus anfitriones.

El primero en presentarse fue un hombre de alta estatura, cabello largo hasta la cintura, recogido en una alta coleta y de color rubio. Su porte era despreocupado.

–HI! Mi nombre es Claude pero prefiero que me digan K.

–Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tohma –hizo una reverencia similar a la de Dorian. Su cabello también era rubio pero mucho mas corto comparado al de K y perfectamente peinado, su porte era el de todo un caballero y jamás perdió la amable sonrisa de su rostro.

–Na No Da. Yo soy Ryuichi –este era el chico de cabello verde y cara de niño, al igual que su actitud, su risa era contagiosa y saludó levantando una de sus manos –y él es Kumagoro –señalo hacia uno de sus hombros y sonrió a la "cosa" que allí había, por supuesto que ninguno de los demás pudo ver al tal Kumagoro, Eiri se pregunto quien era realmente el afectado.

–Un placer conocerles, mi nombre es Mika –la "hermana" de Eiri se presento de la forma tradicional, o por lo menos como ella creía recordar, un fuerte apretón de manos.

– ¿Qué tal? Yo soy Tatsuha –Tatsuha era prácticamente idéntico a Eiri solo con la única diferencia de que su cabello y sus ojos eran negros.

Eiri les observaba atentamente, tratando de recordar los nombres de cada uno, cuando noto que era su turno de presentarse se pregunto como debía hacerlo, no estaba muy seguro de que su nombre fuera Eiri pero no quedaba mas, por lo menos era una forma de que le nombraran en lo que su mente volvía a estar en orden.

–Mi nombre es Eiri –un chispazo de luz le vino a la cabeza y sin darle tiempo de analizar sus palabras, concluyo –Yuki Eiri.

Todos se quedaron asombrados, en especial Mika y Tatsuha pues ese nombre se les hacia mas que familiar. Tohma estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando una pequeña vocecilla le interrumpió.

– ¡Abuelo! –la persona gritó desde la puerta de entrada, que quedaba un poco retirada de aquélla habitación, y una rápida sucesión de pasos se dejo oír por todo el recinto. Todos giraron sus rostros hacia las puertas de la sala cuando estas fueron abiertas de par en par pero lo único que pudieron ver fue una veloz ráfaga rosa que se lanzo hacia los brazos de Bassil.

– ¡Abuelo, ya llegue!

–Con su permiso, maestro –un joven de largos y lisos cabellos rojos esperaba en la puerta a que se le permitiera entrar al cuarto.

–Pasa, Hiro. ¡Shuichi¿Qué significa esto?

La pelotita rosa que felizmente colgaba del cuello de Bassil resulto ser un chico demasiado efusivo y con un par de hermosos ojos amatistas, color nunca visto por ninguno de los presentes.

–Es que... ¿no me extrañaste? –lloriqueo Shuichi.

–No es eso, pero te he dicho que te comportes cuando hay invitados –el hombre se llevó una mano en la frente mientras suspiraba cansinamente.

– ¡Ah, lo siento! –el pelirrosa dejo de colgarse y se paro a uno de los costados de Bassil con el rostro sonrojado y la mirada baja, en verdad no se había percatado de la presencia de los demás.

–Tonto –le susurro Hiro cuando fue a colocarse a su lado.

–Jajaja, siempre tan notorio, Shuichi.

–Bue... Buenos días, señor Knight –el chico aun continuaba avergonzado.

–Disculpen el comportamiento de este niño –hablo Bassil. Eiri no le quitaba la vista de encima al pelirrosa, nunca había conocido persona más escandalosa y poco común como él... bueno, no es que aun recordara mucho pero, una cosa si era segura, nunca se podría olvidar a una persona como Shuichi.

–Creo que usted es el único que no les conoce, señor Eiri -dijo el peliblanco al notar como Eiri no apartaba su vista del chico.

–Tienes razón, Dorian. Permítame que se los presente, joven. Él es Shuichi –Bassil señalo al pelirrosa.

–Hola –saludo en voz muy bajita Shuichi, elevó levemente el rostro pero enseguida lo bajo, completamente ruborizado, al chocar su mirada con aquel par de ojos dorados.

–Y él es Hiro.

–Un placer conocerle, señor –se notaba que Hiro era mayor que Shuichi y mucho más educado.

–Ambos son mis aprendices.

– ¿Aprendices? –pregunto Eiri.

–Sí. En el futuro, ambos se convertirán en magos.

"_Otra vez con lo mismo"_, pensó el rubio, le comenzaba a fastidiar el que todos hablaran de magos y magia como si tal cosa fuera real. Sin embrago, sintió algo removerse en su interior al escuchar la palabra "aprendices"... él también había tenido un maestro y un compañero, pero... ¿donde y cuando?

– ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? –pregunto Shuichi al ver que Eiri masajeaba su sien. El rubio le miro intensamente a lo que Shuichi se volvió a ruborizar y pensar que, tal vez, había sido imprudente con su comentario.

–No te preocupes, estoy bien –contesto Eiri desviando su mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación.

–Será mejor que descanse, todos ustedes –repuso Bassil. –El viaje ha sido largo y sus cuerpos aun no están preparados, tómense este día para descansar y mañana les contare todo lo que deben saber.

–Pero¿no seria mejor que nos lo dijera ahora, anciano?

–La paciencia es un valor que debe aprender, joven Tatsuha. Aun así, temo que por ahora no cuento con el tiempo suficiente; Dorian y yo tenemos un asunto importante que atender y no llegaremos hasta ya entrada la noche. No se preocupen, este lugar es seguro y los dejo bajo el cuidado de Hiro y Shuichi... Bueno, el cuidado de Hiro.

– ¡Oye! –reclamo el pelirrosa inflando sus mejillas.

–Jajaja, espero que se sientan como en casa.

_.69.69.69.

* * *

_

**Tanita:** y k les pareció? Ojala haya sido de su agrado! n.n

**Julia:** Te amo tanto, bomboncito!

**Raciel**: … yo tbn…

**Julia:** n.n

**Tanita:** O.o veo k ya se contentaron…. Como le hicieron?

**Julia:** el poder del amor!

**Tanita:** …bueno…

**Tom:** T.T y yo estoy solo, triste e ignorado. Pobre de mí!

**Julia:** no, bomboncito! A ti tbn te kiero mucho, muchito. De hecho, llevo el mismo tiempo de conocerte que a Raciel.

**Tom:** pero a mi me ignoras… u.u

**Julia:** n.n solo un pokito

**Tom:** pork eres tan sincera? T.T

**Julia:** n.n

**Tanita:** bueno Tom, no te traumes, de seguro existe alguna mujer (u hombre) en este mundo para ti. Solo es cuestión de tener los ojitos bien abiertos.

**Julia:** ESO SI K NO! A MI TOM NADIE ME LO MANOSEA! ES SOLO MIIIIIIOOOOOO!

**Tanita y Tom:** O.O?

**Tom:** u.u … T.T

**Tanita:** algún día… algún día… como sea, estamos aki por los reviews, así k cáete con ellos Tom.

Estas son las personitas k dejaron review en el 2º cap de "La Esencia"

_killua89: misión cumplida! Siguiente cap upload, espero te haya gustado y respecto al baby… con el paso de los caps te enteraras de la verdad, espero leerte pronto y cuídate muchito muchito._

_Kotori: gracias por tus comentarios. Aki 'ta el siguiente cap, espero te haya gustado. Respecto al baby… well, paciencia paciencia… espero poder leerte pronto, cuídate mucho!_

Ahora siguen las personas k me siguen dejando sus comentarios en "Una Absurda", aun me acuerdo de uds y sigo leyendo todas sus notitas, así k continúen opinando ;P

_Warrior Darkness Princesa: ello, primis! K bueno k te gusto Una Absurda, te dije k no te arrepentirías (modestia aparte ;P) además, te sirve como una leve introducción a Gravitation. Espero continuar leyendo tus reviews, ok? Nos leemos luego, animo en la school!_

_Angexf: en vdd te hizo llorar? Por Dios! Me siento taaan halagada! No sabes lo bonito k sentí leyendo tu review, pechocho pechocho. Estoy segura k tus historias tbn son muy lindas, cuando tengas alguna, porfa avísame, ok? Yo tbn me inclino ante ti por la molestia de dejarme tu opinión. Mil gracias._

_Kmiloncia: Hi, girl! Hace siglos k no se de ti pero tbn tengo siglos k no entraba en FF, k bueno k te gusto la historia y muchísimas gracias por mantener tus comentarios en cada track, me eres de gran apoyo moral. Cuídate mucho y, porfa, dime k piensas de esta nueva, ok? C'ya!_

**Tanita**: ok, eso es todo! Muchisisisisisimas gracias a todos los k se toman la molestia de leer estas historias medio zafaditas y además dejar mensaje, aunk sea uno en el k tenga me siento con el ego mas allá del sol. Mil mil gracias.

**Julia:** te amo con todo mi corazoncito de pollo, bebe!

**Raciel:** … yo tbn…

**Julia:** n.n

**Tom:** u.u

**Tanita:** y los lovey-doveys continúan con sus arrumacos… me da no se k verlos… como…

**Tom:** asco?

**Tanita:** un poco

**Tom:** los envidio T.T

**Tanita:** k enfermo te escuchas…¬¬… Raciel parece un autómata…

**Tom:** algo…

**Julia:** por ti iría hasta el mismísimo infierno, honey!

**Raciel:** …yo tbn…

**Tanita y Tom:** o.o?

**Tom:** creo k ha blokeado su cerebro…

**Tanita:** …bueno… whatever… gracias a uds por todo y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo cap de "La Esencia" continúen dejando sus reviews en el botoncito morado de la parte izkierda del monitor, ok? Se me cuidan mucho y k tengan una muy bonita semana!

**Tom:** no pienso decirlo!

**Tanita:** pero pork?

**Tom:** es vergonzoso y es algo k Julia siempre hace!

**Tanita:** pero ella esta ocupada!

**Julia:** te amo, gatito!

**Raciel:** … yo tbn…

**Tanita:** lo ves!

**Tom:** …

**Tanita:** AHORA!

**Tom:** …bye bye…

**Tanita:** ò.o k más!

**Tom:** …Kisses kisses…

**Tanita:** n.n buen chico

**Tom:** u.u

**Tanita:** tome su galleta ;P

**Tom:** T.T


	4. Capitulo 3

**Tanita: **Hola gentes! Como me los ha tratado este invierno (verano pa' la otra mitad del mundo)? Espero que muy bien, en México aun hace frió aunk ya empiezan los días calurosos y eso solo significa una cosa...

**Julia: **Vacaciones en la playa!

**Tanita: **emm… nop, no lo creo, Jules.

**Julia**: T.T entonces k significa?

**Tanita: **k mis brazos se van a quemar solo a la mitad. Como odio kedar de dos colores!

**Julia: **…bueno…

**Tanita: **por eso me choca el sol y los días con calor! Aparte, tengo k usar menos ropa y con lo caro que me costo mi guardarropa de invierno! Me lleva…

**Julia: **…pero podemos ir a la playa…

**Tanita: **A que? A llenarme de arena hasta donde te conté y k me quede el cabello pegajoso por la sal y…!

**Julia: **ver chicos en traje de baño, bien bronceados y surfeando en las olas.

**Tanita: **…o.o…

**Julia: **…

**Tanita: **T.T Ya kiero k empiece el verano!

**Julia: **n.n' jejeje… yo tbn…

**Tanita: **T.T

**Raciel: **dejen de leer las idioteces de este par de locas y mejor lean la porquería de historia.

**Tanita: **ò.o No es una porkeria!

**Julia: **Y se dice Enjoy It!

**Raciel: **ok, ok, como sea…

**Tanita y Julia: **Enjoy it! n.n

* * *

**La Esencia Del Tiempo.**

**Capítulo 3.**

Era noche de luna llena, las nubes viajeras la cubrían de vez en cuando dejando en penumbras a la tierra que se extendía bajo de ellas. El viento entonaba un suave murmullo que hacia mecer las hojas de los árboles y, de vez en cuando, el canto de los grillos se escuchaba surgir de los altos pastizales.

Ese par de amatistas observaron a la luna mientras se escondía de su cruel escrutinio. Rió por lo bajo, recordando el crimen que acaba de cometer, observo la sangre correr entre sus manos y manchando sus blancos ropajes. La cacería había sido entretenida pero mejor era cuando la victima suplicaba por vivir. _Tan patético_, murmuro.

Pateo con fuerza el cuerpo del mago al que acaba de asesinar, como si con ello el éxtasis volviera a su cuerpo.

–¿No crees que ya ha sido suficiente?

–No.

–Bueno, haz lo que quieras.

El cuerpo mutilado que yacía sobre el césped pertenecía a un poderoso mago, el líder de los nefandos, que en su ansia de poder había convocado a seres demoníacos y llevado el caos a cada rincón del mundo moderno... ahora solo era un trofeo mas para ese ser de la noche.

Los dos sujetos se pusieron alertas al escuchar ruidos entre los arbustos, cinco sombras se dibujaron cerca de ellos y comenzaron a acercarse, la luz de luna iluminó sus siluetas.

–Pensé que era para todos... –protesto una mujer, su cabello era negro y muy largo, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y su mirada, maligna.

–Parece ser que nuestro líder cambio de opinión –detrás del hombre que hablo, surgiendo de entre las sombras, se alcanzaban a escuchar voces y risas de niños.

–¿Tienes algún problema? –repuso el de ojos amatistas.

–Sabes que no, poderoso líder –contesto en tono sarcástico, las vocecillas solo rieron más fuerte.

–Vamos, cálmense los dos –el sujeto que acompañaba al hombre de los ojos violetas se interpuso entre los dos, él era igual de alto que su líder (1.90 cm) y ambos compartían el mismo tono castaño en su cabello pero sus ojos, a diferencia, eran oscuros.

–Es cierto, de nada sirve discutir –una chica, de entre unos 17 años, les hablaba sentada desde lo alto de una rama, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello rojizo, lucia un lindo vestido de época ceñido a su bien formado cuerpo. –Después de todo, Pundit esta muerto y eso es lo que cuenta¿no?

–Ella tiene razón.

–Yo siempre ;P

–Solo falta esperar a que Ángel cumpla su parte.

–Él ya lo hizo –contesto el hombre de ojos violetas, el líder.

–¿Cómo supiste?

–Tu sabes, Ángel y él comparten ese lazo medio extraño en sus cabezas –el sujeto que respondió movió su dedo índice en forma circular ceca de su oreja, haciéndole entender al otro que estaba un poco loco.

–¡Oh!

–¡Que bien! Ahora tenemos un castillo. Yo pido la habitación del Rey.

–Eso no es justo TT yo la quería

–¡Ya cállense y empiecen a caminar! Y no olviden el trofeo, lo necesitaremos –el líder comenzó a adentrarse hacia la oscuridad del bosque.

–Eso solo significa¿qué la diversión va a comenzar? –preguntó la mujer de cabello negro.

–Así es.

_.69.69.69.

* * *

_

**Tanita:** ok, hasta aki este cap. Se k a lo mejor esta un poco (por no decir mucho) confuso o k no es pa' nada interesante, pero…

**Julia:** ¡Por Favor!

**Tanita:** …denle una oportunidad, esta historia va a crecer y (deseo de todo corazón) ponerse mucho muy interesante.

**Julia:** ¡Escuchen esta suplica desesperada!

**Tanita:** ¡Muy desesperada!

**Raciel:** -,- K patéticas se ven las dos…

**Tom:** o.o Pork están arrodilladas? Se les perdió algo?

**Raciel:** el orgullo…

**Tom:** Oh! Bueno… mejor respondan reviews… aunk no son muchos…

**Tanita:** ¡Por Favor!

**Julia:** ¡Por lo k mas kieran!

_Shiko-chan: GRACIAS! Has escuchado esta suplica desesperada aun antes de ser dicha. Aki te va una pekeña explicación a ver si logras entender mejor la trama. El primer capitulo es una especie de flash back que, por el momento, no tiene nada k ver con la historia pero k con el tiempo se volverá un tanto importante. El segundo es ya la trama como va en la "actualidad" y la presentación de los protagonistas y este tercero es tbn una especie de flash back o suceso alterno. Kedo mejor entendido? Espero k si T.T_

**Tom:** y eso fue todo. Yo me voy! Las veo después chicas!

**Julia:** pork te vas?

**Tanita:** a donde vas?

**Raciel:** con kien vas?

**Tom:** este… tengo una cita, voy a una disco con una amiga de Inglaterra que hace tiempo que no nos vemos… así que ya se me hizo tarde, bye bye.

**Tanita:** pork el tiene una cita y yo no?

**Raciel:** pork él si tiene vida y tú no.

**Tanita:** T.T malvado… has roto mi corazón de pollo…

**Julia:** Bueno… yo tbn me voy, no me esperen despiertos.

**Tanita:** y tú a donde vas?

**Raciel:** lo mismo pregunto.

**Julia:** a casa de mis papás. Kede en ir a cenar con ellos.

**Tanita:** Julia, hace 10 años k no ves a tus padres! No crees k se vería extraño el k no hayas envejecido en tanto tiempo?

**Julia:** Kerida! Estamos en el nuevo milenio! Existen cremas, cirugías, etc, etc. Ademas, soy modelo! Las modelos son eternamente bellas.

**Tanita:** si, si, ya entendí.

**Julia:** Ok, esta princesa se les va. Bye bye, kisses kisses, honey!

**Tanita:** Su familia es muy fiestera, es seguro k llegue hasta la próxima semana… pork no fuiste con ella?

**Raciel:** no tenia ganas de salir, prefiero ver las Olimpiadas.

**Tanita:** no hay Olimpiadas a esta hora…

**Raciel:** entonces veré lo k haya en TV

**Tanita:** infomerciales?

**Raciel:** tienen buenos productos.

**Tanita:** no te invito, vdd?

**Raciel:** …

**Tanita:** voy a hacer palomitas, kieres?

**Raciel:** esta bien…

**Tanita:** ya empezó el infomercial del jabón para autos?

**Raciel:** no, esta el de una aspiradora.

**Tanita:** ese es bueno, crees que sea buena idea comprar una?

**Raciel:** kizas…


	5. Capitulo 4

**Tanita: **y pork la suplica es realmente desesperada

**Raciel: **patetica…

**Tanita:** aki esta el siguiente cap, espero les guste mucho mucho.

**Raciel: **ya empezo el anuncio del jabon!

**Tanita: **ya voy!

Enjoy it!

* * *

**La Esencia Del Tiempo.**

**Capítulo 4.**

– ¡Que aburridoooooo! –Ryuichi estaba bocarriba sobre la cama, llevaba 30 minutos aproximadamente encerrado en su habitación sin hacer nada y, para su hiperactiva personalidad, ya había sido demasiada tortura.

–¡Vamos, Kuma-chan! Veamos que encontramos por ahí.

_.69.69.69._

–Me es difícil creer en todo esto.

–A mí también pero no me parece que sea algo imposible.

–¿Por qué crees eso?

–¿No lo sientes dentro de ti? Es como si una voz interna me dijera que todo es verdad.

–mmm...

–Yo también la escucho.

Tatsuha, K, Mika, Tohma y Yuki estaban sentados en una mesa en el jardín. Frente a ellos se extendía un enorme campo de tulipanes y, hasta el final, un lago artificial reflejaba la luz del sol. Yuki no participaba en la conversación de los demás, sin embargo escuchaba todo lo que decían fingiendo observar las flores.

–¿Yuki? –pregunto Mika, aun le preocupaba la salud de su hermano.

–... –el rubio no contesto, continuo con la vista desviada.

–Vamos Mika, se recuperara pronto, ya lo veras –Tohma coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Mika mientras le sonreía de manera conciliadora.

–Gracias –susurro, sonrojándose un poco.

–¿Y que es lo que vamos a hacer? –pregunto Tatsuha.

–Ir a patearle el trasero al sujeto responsable de todo esto y lograr que todo vuelva a la normalidad –respondió K, hizo ademán de cargar un arma pero se confundió un poco al no estar muy seguro de lo que hacia. Todos le vieron de forma extraña.

–Y... ¿eso fue...? –inquirió el pelinegro.

–No lo sé... –repuso K.

–Es un flash back –murmuro Yuki.

–¡Un que! –pregunto Tatsuha.

–Un recuerdo. Al parecer K comienza a recordar cosas de su... pasado... futuro... –continuo Tohma.

–Es todo tan extraño –repuso la castaña.

–Ni que lo digas, hermanita. Nuestro pasado es el futuro de estas personas... es como si estuviéramos en otra dimensión...

El silencio se hizo incomodo. Ninguno de los presentes supo que más decir o hacer, sus recuerdos regresaban y sabían muy bien que aquel mundo de magia y misterios no se encontraba tan lejos de la realidad misma.

–¡Ya llegamos! –Shuichi y Hiro regresaban de la cocina, cargados con algunas charolas. Colocaron las charolas sobre la mesa metálica y Shuichi sirvió un poco de té helado que se acostumbraba mucho por aquellas épocas del año.

–¡Gracias! –respondió cada uno de los atendidos al entregárseles el vaso.

–Ehm... ¿Yuki-san? Su vaso –dijo el pelirrosa extendiéndole la bebida para que la tomara. El rubio suspiro y tomo el vaso de entre las manos del menor.

–Gracias –respondió.

–De nada... –murmuro el pelirrosa bajando la mirada.

Volvieron a quedarse callados hasta que K decidió romper el silencio.

–Esta casa es enorme¿han vivido aquí siempre? –pregunto a los chicos que acaban de llegar.

–Eh...

–No, yo tengo solo un par de años viviendo en casa de mi maestro.

–¿Por qué? –pregunto curioso el rubio.

–Cuando mis padres murieron, el maestro me adopto y se ocupo de mi educación.

–¡Ah, lo siento!

–No importa. Es parte de mi entrenamiento el superar los momentos difíciles.

–Em... bueno... ¿y tú, Shuichi? –K ya no sabia si preguntar o no, quizás el pelirrosa también sufría de una historia igual de triste.

–¿Yo? Pues yo he vivido siempre con mi abuelo, desde que tengo memoria.

–¿Y tus padres? –pregunto Yuki. Los demás solo le lanzaron miradas incomodas que él ignoro olímpicamente.

–Bueno... no lo sé, no los recuerdo y mi abuelo no suele hablar mucho de ellos... –todos se esperaron que el chico se entristeciera, pero Shuichi no cambio su expresión pensativa.

–¿Dónde esta Ryuichi? –pregunto Mika tratando de cambiar el tema.

–Debe estar haciendo travesuras por ahí –Tohma suspiro cansinamente. –Será mejor que vaya por él o terminara rompiendo algo –el rubio estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando Tatsuha le interrumpió.

–No te preocupes –dijo el pelinegro instando a Tohma a sentarse. –Yo iré por él –sin darle tiempo de replica, el pelinegro entro de vuelta a la mansión.

Las personas restantes continuaron conversando sobre temas un poco más alegres, incluyendo a Yuki.

_.69.69.69._

– ¡Auxiliooooooo! –grito el peliverde pero nadie atendio a su llamado. –¡Auxilioooooo! –nadie respondió.

–¿Kuma...? –Ryuichi llevaba largo rato caminando a través de pasillos que parecían no tener fin, sin embargo, no lograba llegar a algún lugar conocido.

–Kumagoro¿dónde estas? –al peliverde siempre le acompañaba un pequeño conejo rosa que, curiosamente, solo él era capaz de ver. Extrañamente, Kumagoro no estaba con él en ese momento.

–¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto una voz detrás del peliverde. Ryuichi se astuto mucho y hasta soltó un grito pero, al girarse, descubrió a una niña pequeña que le miraba con curiosidad, de su cabeza surgían hermosos bucles negros que le llegaban hasta media espalda, lucia un exquisito vestido blanco con holanes colgando de los puños y la bastilla de la falda, sus ojos eran grandes y de un enigmático color negro. –¿Quién eres tú? –volvió a preguntar.

–¡Lo siento! Mi nombre es Ryuichi –el peliverde intento sonar agradable pero la niña no sonrió en ningún momento. –... ¿y tú eres?

–...

– o.o?

–... Lucía...

–Mucho gusto, Lucía...

La niña no respondió, ni aparto la vista de Ryuichi, esto le incomodaba, no le gustaba que la gente le mirara de forma fija pues le traía malos recuerdos.

–¿Vives aquí? Sabes, llevo rato que estoy perdido y no se que camino tomar para ir al jardín. ¿Podrías decirme hacia donde ir? n.n

–¿Vienes solo? –pregunto la niña.

–Este... si... ¿por qué?

–Eres un mago, no te había visto antes.

–¿Cómo sabes que soy un mago? –Ryuichi comenzó a sentir la creciente necesidad de alejarse de ella.

–Veo cosas que los mortales no pueden.

–Yo... también... –el peliverde titubeo al contestar, solo conocía una persona que podía ver lo mismo que él y ahora que se topaba con Lucía viejas memorias se removían en su interior.

Lucia sonrió ampliamente, pero su sonrisa no reflejaba asombro o felicidad, ocultaba un oscuro pensamiento.

–Sígueme, Ryuichi.

–¿Me sacaras de aquí?

–Por supuesto.

–¡Ryuichi¿Dónde estas?

–Alguien me llama –el peliverde observo hacia donde el pasillo viraba.

–Ven conmigo, –la niña extendió su pequeña mano hacia Ryuichi –dame tu mano.

–Pero...

–Seamos amigos –Lucía volvió a sonreír.

–¿Amigos? Yo nunca... he tenido amigos... –Ryuichi hablaba como un autómata y su conciencia se perdía poco a poco en la oscuridad de los ojos negros de Lucía. Voces clamaban desde el interior del peliverde haciéndole recordar una infancia desgraciada, sintió caer el piso bajo sus pies y llevándoselo consigo hacia el abismo, quiso gritar pero su voz no era audible, lloro como pocas veces lo hacia y rogó por un pequeño rayo de luz que iluminara su camino, lo necesitaba o, si no, la muerte llegaría por él primero...

–¡Ryuichi!

El peliverde abrió abruptamente los ojos, aun se encontraba en el mismo pasillo de hacia rato y, frente a él, Tatsuha le tomaba de los hombros. Su respiración era agitada y se sintió desubicado respecto a lo que era real o no, ya no sabia si aquello en su mente era verdad.

–¡Ryuichi! –el pelinegro le volvió a llamar –¿estas bien?

Con fuerza se aferró a la ropa de Tatsuha pensando que si no lo hacia, el piso volvería a caer y el abismo no le permitiría salir otra vez.

–Yo... –quiso contarle todo lo que había visto, la niña, sus recuerdos, pero un nudo en su garganta no le dejaba hablar –... yo... –su mirada se volvió acuosa y comenzó a sollozar.

Tatsuha había encontrado a Ryuichi parado a mitad del pasillo y observando un punto en la nada, se preocupo cuando este se dejo caer al piso pero, ahora, lo estaba mucho mas pues no sabia el porque de las lagrimas del peliverde.

–Todo esta bien –murmuro Tatsuha cerca de su oído mientras le atrapaba entre sus brazos –ya estoy aquí, contigo.

Ryuichi se sorprendió al oír aquellas palabras, solo una persona las solía decir... hacia tanto tiempo atrás... Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo del pelinegro y dejo salir todo aquel dolor que le oprimía el corazón.

Oculta entre las sombras, con una sonrisa burlona y su par de ojos negros, Lucia observaba la escena.

–Así que no estas solo, –murmuro –esto hace las cosas aún más interesantes.

_.69.69.69.

* * *

_

**Julia:** Oi! Se ven tan lindos! Dormiditos y abrazados parecen un par de angelitos.

**Raciel: **z.z …deja k lo mate…

**Tanita: **z.z …mas jugo, por favor…

**Julia: **no son hermosos? Les tomare una foto! Mientras, ustedes pueden dejar un lindo y hermoso y precioso review con todo lo k piensan (bueno, malo, constructivo, destructivo) y hacer muy feliz a este par de angelitos. Bye bye, se cuidan muchito, ok?


	6. Capitulo 5

**Tanita: **y sin esperar mas, entramos al capitulo 5, tendremos mas accion y un poco de drama aunk lo peor esta por venir n.n**

* * *

**

**La Esencia Del Tiempo.**

**Capítulo 5.**

Tatsuha había regresado con la excusa de que Ryuichi se encontraba muy entretenido en su habitación y que por eso no bajaría a cenar, al poco rato, Tatsuha también se marcho alegando que se sentía muy cansado. Por supuesto, nadie creyó tal excusa pero nadie dijo o reclamo algo, todos estábamos cansados tanto física como mentalmente. Terminando la cena, todos fuimos conducidos a nuestras habitaciones, que no están muy lejos las unas de las otras, pero dentro de la inmensidad de aquella mansión la distancia era relativa.

No sé si los demás sentirán como yo, pero yo me encontraba solo y confundido con mis propios fantasmas. Todo sonaba tan irreal y, a la vez, no tanto, me sentía temeroso como un niño pequeño ante la oscuridad pero no podía demostrarlo frente a los demás, de una forma soy el pilar y siempre debo reflejar confianza y valor, o si no todos se desmoronarían.

Las estrellas brillan hermosas esta noche y me recuerda mucho a las noches que solía pasar con mis padres, mis memorias regresan pero, en realidad, nunca se han marchado, solo estaban ahí un poco revueltas.

Es momento de descansar, mañana será un día aun más difícil y el comienzo de algo que, temo, solo traerá dolor. Mi mente lo sabe pero mi corazón se niega a tal destino.

_.69.69.69._

El sonido de los cascos de los caballos resonaban contra las piedras del camino, el portón se abrió dejando entrar al carruaje que transportaba a Dorian y Bassil deteniéndose a las puertas de la mansión, era ya pasada la medianoche y la luna no brillaba esa noche.

Bassil iba camino a adentrarse a la mansión cuando Dorian le detuvo abruptamente.

–Dorian¿qué ocurre? –pregunto un tanto molesto.

–Buenas noches¿qué tal estuvo el viaje? –una voz hablo de la parte más alta de las escaleras de entrada.

–¿Quién... ? –Bassil no pudo concluir su pregunta pues Dorian le interrumpió.

–¿Cómo demonios entraron? –se le oía muy molesto y su pose era agresiva, estaba listo para actuar en cualquier momento.

–Uno ya no puede confiar en la seguridad en estos días¿no es así? Además, como dicen por ahí, la magia con magia se combate –unas frías carcajadas surgieron de distintos lugares.

–¡Malditos!

–Es bueno saber que uno es bien querido –dijo sarcásticamente una mujer localizada cerca de uno de los leones de mármol, solo su silueta era visible.

–Amablemente, les pedimos que se marcharan si no iban a cooperar –dijo un hombre, se encontraba en el techo del carruaje.

–Pero no lo hicieron –continuo una niña.

–Y no conformes con ello.

–Trajeron a otros consigo –concluyo una mujer, cerca de unos arbustos.

–¿Cómo supieron? –pregunto Dorian.

–...Shuichi... Hiro... –murmuro Bassil preocupado por sus aprendices.

–Tenemos nuestros métodos –susurraron cerca del oído de Dorian, quiso golpearlo pero no había nadie allí.

–No sé que planean con todo esto –continuo la misma voz que había hablado al principio –pero esto se toma como alta traición contra el rey.

–Aquí no existe ningún Rey, ustedes han hecho con él lo que quieren.

–Jajaja, no deberías hablar así de Su Majestad –dijo la niña.

–Pero puedo perdonarles la vida si me dicen quienes son sus invitados y a que han venido.

–Jamás –siseo Dorian.

–No deberías ser tan orgulloso.

–Tu situación no es tan buena que digamos.

–He escuchado rumores, –el hombre fue bajando las escaleras hasta quedar frente a frente de Bassil y Dorian; era un hombre alto, sus rasgos eran finos y bien detallados, su piel tersa y tan blanca como la nieve, usaba el cabello, castaño oscuro, corto y un poco desordenado, sus ojos eran un par de amatistas y brillaban con malignidad –se cuenta por ahí de un portal y un grupo de magos que han venido por nosotros... y por Shamed... ¿no es así?

Dorian y Bassil no respondieron, solo se mantuvieron serios y atentos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

–No piensan responder¿eh? Bueno, tendremos que usar métodos menos ortodoxos o ir por ellos directamente. A Kat le encantaría¿no es así?

–Con mucho gusto.

Las demás siluetas comenzaron a alejarse del punto de reunión pero les sorprendió una repentina descarga eléctrica.

–¡Pero que demonios!

–¡Ouch!

–¡Eso me doliooo! T.T

–No te atrevas a poner un solo pie dentro de esa casa –dijo Dorian.

–Ya veremos –sonrió malignamente el hombre de los ojos amatistas.

_.69.69.69._

Las puertas de los dormitorios se fueron abriendo una a una despertando a sus inquilinos.

–Hiro¿qué ocurre? –pregunto Shuichi al ver a su amigo parado bajo el marco de la puerta.

–Pronto Shuichi, tenemos que marcharnos –el pelirrojo se acerco a la cama y le apuraba a cambiar sus ropas.

–¿Por qué¿Qué paso?

–No hay tiempo de explicarlo, también tenemos que sacar a los demás.

–¿Por qué¿Y mi abuelo?

–Nos han encontrado, Shuichi –Hiro le tomo de los hombros poniendo énfasis en sus palabras.

–¿Quién¡Hiro! –el pelirrojo salió rápidamente de la habitación sin contestar a la pregunta, aunque él ya comenzaba a sospechar de a quien se refería. Salió de la habitación a despertar al resto del grupo.

_.69.69.69._

–¡Oye, hay luces en el interior!

–Les han avisado de nuestra presencia.

–¡Lucía, ve por ellos y tráelos con vida!

–Si, amo –respondió de forma sarcástica. De la espalda de Lucia surgieron un par de alas negras, similares a las de los murciélagos, elevo el vuelo hacia la parte mas alta de la casa, Dorian intento detenerla utilizando una bola de fuego pero una enorme quimera se interpuso en su camino.

–No tan rápido, señor –sobre la quimera iba montado un hombre joven, su cabello era rubio platinado y ondeaba junto con el viento, sus ojos azules parecían burlarse de Dorian y de su piel se despedían leves destellos azulados con la poca luz del lugar, similares a los de las hadas.

–Maldito... ¡Bassil, van hacia la mansión! –grito Dorian.

Tres de los sujetos rodeaban al aludido lanzándose contra él en un intento de golpearlo, Bassil los esquivaba uno tras otro y, después, acumulando una pequeña bola de energía la envió en contra de los sujetos, el impacto los lanzo a varios metros de distancia. En seguida, levanto sus manos al cielo, un portal en forma de estrella de cinco picos se elevo a mitad del cielo nocturno y un hipogrifo salió de él, sus plumas eran negras y sus cuartos traseros de color blanco, sus garras y pico eran de oro sólido.

–¡Atrápala! –dijo Bassil a la criatura, esta se lanzo a la persecución.

_.69.69.69._

–Rápido, por aquí –Hiro guiaba al grupo hacia el jardín.

–Pero¿qué es lo que pasa¿Por qué huimos? –Tatsuha fue el que pregunto pero el chico pelirrojo pareció no escucharle. Esto exaspero a Yuki que, tomando a Hiro de la solapa de su camisa, lo levanto unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

–Me vas a responder que esta ocurriendo en este preciso instante –dijo amenazadoramente.

–Yuki, por favor –Tohma intentaba calmarlo.

–Han roto el sello –Shuichi contesto, tomaba uno de los brazos del rubio y con la mirada le rogaba que bajara a su amigo.

–Explícate –Yuki dejo caer a Hiro y centro su atención en el pelirrosa.

–Alrededor de la casa, existe un sello que mi abuelo puso con la intención de proteger el lugar, se supone que solo personas invitadas por él pueden cruzar el sello sin ser lastimadas pero, parece ser, que el sello fue violado y nadie se había dado cuenta.

–Pero¿quien rompió el sello? –pregunto K.

–No lo sé...

–Los mismos sujetos que han matado a nuestros amigos y familiares –respondió Hiro. –Esos tipos, desde que aparecieron, se han dedicado a exterminar magos y reclamar este lugar como suyo.

–¿Con que motivo?

–No lo se...

–¿Y Dorian y Bassil¿Dónde están? –Mika fue quien hablo.

–Afuera, intentando detener a los intrusos, mi maestro me pidió que los llevara hacia el bosque, allí hay una cueva en la que estaremos a salvo.

–¡Que¡Mi abuelo esta afuera!

–¡Shuichi, cálmate! Sabes que no podemos hacer nada, somos muy débiles aun y solo estorbaríamos.

–Pero... Hiro...

–Él va a estar bien, es demasiado fuerte como para ser derrotado por ellos. Confía en mí.

–Si...

–Por favor, síganme y no se vuelvan a detener, tenemos que salir lo mas rápido posible.

–Esta bien –contesto Tohma. –Vamos –se dirigió al resto.

Salieron al jardín y avanzaron rápidamente con dirección al bosque, en pocos minutos estarían a salvo pero una sombra se interpuso en su camino derribando a Hiro que iba al frente.

–¡Hiro! –Shuichi corrió a auxiliar a su amigo que tenia un profundo rasguño en el brazo.

–¿A dónde van tan apurados? Es de mala educación marcharse sin saludar.

Instintivamente, Yuki se coloco al frente de todos sin estar muy seguro de cómo actuar.

–Pero que chico tan valiente –sonrió con sorna. –Supongo que para ser los enviados de ese anciano, deben ser muy fuertes. Pero, ante todo, las presentaciones, aunque uno de ustedes ya me conocía. Mi nombre es Lucía, un placer.

Lucía ya no era la niña pequeña que Ryuichi había conocido hacia unas horas, ahora su cuerpo era el de toda una mujer adulta y de su espalda surgían un par de alas negras. Esperó un momento más para ver si los otros se presentaban pero al notar que no seria así, sonrió con sorna y continúo hablando.

–Pero que mal educados son todos, quizás deba enseñarles un par de modales antes de llevarlos con Ángel.

Desplegó las alas y se lanzo contra Yuki pero un enorme peso cayo sobre su cuerpo.

–¡Pero que demonios! –exclamo Yuki. El enorme hipogrifo tenía entre sus garras a Lucía e intentaba dañarla con el pico.

–¡Pronto, huyamos! –grito Hiro. Todos corrieron pero una enorme pared de piedra surgió del suelo impidiéndoles continuar.

Una fuerte explosión llamo la atención de todos volteando hacia la mansión, las paredes se desmoronaban en grandes pedazos de piedra y un cuerpo cayo en el medio del campo de flores.

–¡Abuelo! –grito Shuichi corriendo a su encuentro.

–Shuichi... ¿qué haces aquí? –el hombre se logro poner de pie con ayuda de su nieto. Observo a los demás y lanzo una mirada molesta hacia Hiro.

–Lo siento, maestro... –murmuro el pelirrojo –te he fallado...

–Abuelo¿qué esta pasando?

–Shuichi¡márchate¡Váyanse de aquí! –de un violento movimiento se soltó del agarre de su nieto. –No deben estar aquí¡Váyanse ahora!

–Pero, abuelo...

–¡AHORA!

Se escucharon unas carcajadas provenientes de las ruinas de la mansión y un fuerte rugido.

–¡Estúpido animal! –exclamaba Lucía, ahora convertida en un monstruo deforme, se levantó del suelo con el cuello del hipogrifo entre sus garras y, de un solo movimiento, desprendió la cabeza del cuerpo quedando bañada con la sangre del animal. –¡Odio a los animales! –dijo con una voz mas gruesa y que parecía acompañada por el eco de otras tres.

–¡Que horrible! –Mika se cubrió los ojos ante tan sangrienta escena.

–Así que son ellos... –dijo el hombre de los ojos violetas, sus ropas se encontraban inmaculadamente limpias, tras de él le seguían el resto de sus secuaces sin rastro de heridas o lesiones.

–Lucía¡que inútil eres! –un hombre de cabello negro se burlaba del aspecto de su compañera.

–¡Cállate, Erick¡Eres un idiota!

–¡Dorian! –exclamo Bassil al ver a su compañero.

–¿Te refieres a él? –dijo el de los ojos amatistas. –Kat se ha encariñado con tu amigo y hasta se han divertido juntos¿no es así, querida?

–Si –la mujer llevaba a Dorian sujeto del cuello, su cuerpo presentaba múltiples heridas y golpes, se podría decir que Dorian estaba a punto de morir desgarrando.

–Pero –continuo el hombre –te daré la oportunidad de un segundo trato. La vida de tu amigo y tus aprendices a cambio de ellos –señalo hacia donde Yuki, Tatsuha, Ryuichi, Mika, K y Tohma se encontraban. –¿Qué dices, es un trato?

Bassil no contesto, provocando que el ambiente se cargara de miedo y expectación. El hombre aguardo pacientemente esperando alguna respuesta pero no recibió ninguna.

–Esta bien –dijo, –tal vez necesitas meditar un poco mejor las cosas –su mirada amatista recorrió al grupo hasta clavarse con sus iguales, sonrió con maldad.

–¡Shuichi, cuidado! –Yuki tomo a Shuichi entre sus brazos usando su cuerpo como escudo pero le extraño no sentir dolor alguno, entonces escucho como Shuichi gritaba desesperadamente. El rubio volvió su vista atrás y se topo con un horrible espectáculo.

Bassil se había interpuesto y, de su pecho, surgía un enorme tentáculo de oscuridad bañado con la sangre del hombre, el tentáculo salió abruptamente provocando que el cuerpo moribundo de Bassil cayera pesadamente al suelo.

–¡Bassil! –Dorian intentaba soltarse del agarre de su captor.

–¡Abuelo! –grito Shuichi mientras un mar de lagrimas caía de sus ojos. –¡Abuelo!

No supo porque motivo, pero Yuki no permitió que Shuichi se soltara de él solo veía la imagen como si fuera algo muy alejado de la realidad, como en un sueño, fue durante esa ensoñación que le pareció oír la voz de ese hombre tirado frente a él.

–Cuídalo mucho –dentro de su cabeza escucho estas palabras con claridad aunque Bassil ya no se movía.

De pronto, del cielo surgió una luz muy brillante, parecida a los rayos del sol, provocando que el bando enemigo gimiera de dolor.

–¡Rápido, corran! –les gritaba Dorian desde algún lugar. –¡RAPIDO!

Cargo a Shuichi sobre sus hombros y, sin pensarlo dos veces, Yuki corrió hacia las profundidades del bosque, los demás le siguieron antes de que la luz se disipara.

_.69.69.69._


	7. Capitulo 6

**Tanita: **por fin, un cap mas. No tengo mucho k decir (discutir) pork Tom, Julia y Raciel se han ido de vacas y, los muy desgraciados, me dejaron (tengo k ir a clases), asi k... bueno, me estare muy trankila... y un tanto aburrida...

Tbn los reviews han estado bajos, k les pasa gentes? no les gusta la historia? tal vez sea eso, de todas formas seguire escribiendola, es mas por gusto personal k por ganar adeptos, despues de todo, nadie me paga por hacerlo (aunk deberian :P).

Gracias killua por tus comentarios, ojala te guste este cap y me dejes saber de ti, ok?

Disfruten el cap, k la pelea se pone interesante y si tienen dudas con algunos terminos o misterios especiales, dejenme saber, va?

Enjoy it!

**

* * *

La Esencia Del Tiempo.**

**Capítulo 6.**

– ¡Bájame! –Shuichi gritaba todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían, se sentía muy triste y enojado, no podía creer que nadie regresara a ayudar a su abuelo si él... le dolía recordar la escena. –...abuelo... –susurro ya cansado de golpear la espalda de Eiri.

El grupo iba ya muy adentrado en el bosque pero seguían corriendo. Nadie estaba seguro de si aun los seguían o si se encontraban lejos de los seres que los habían atacado. Cada uno iba envuelto en sus pensamientos, culpándose por no poder haber hecho algo mas, _"si tan solo..."_ se decían a sí mismos.

–La cueva esta pasando esos árboles –Hiro señalo un grupo de árboles que cruzaban sus troncos uno con el otro formando una enorme red imposible de traspasar. Se detuvieron al llegar ante la enredadera.

– ¿Cómo pasaremos? –pregunto Tohma.

Hiro cerró un momento los ojos mientras que con sus manos recorría la forma de los troncos, de un momento a otro, todos vieron como Hiro lograba traspasar la gruesa madera. Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, traspasar sólidos iba en contra de las leyes de la física. El pelirrojo volvió a cruzar de nuevo, hacia ellos.

–Síganme, si se sienten nerviosos solo cierren los ojos.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, esperando quien seria el primero en cruzar, K fue quien se acerco a Hiro.

–Muy bien, solo toma mi mano y confía en mi.

–Ok –respondió el rubio, trago saliva y cerro los ojos confiando en las palabras del chico pelirrojo. En un instante ya estaba dentro de un claro, del otro lado lograba escuchar las voces de sus demás compañeros.

– ¿Estas bien? –preguntaron del otro lado del enredado.

–Yes, that was so easy. Come on!

Uno a uno fueron cruzando por los árboles hasta quedar dentro del claro, al final solo quedaron Tohma, Yuki y Shuichi.

–Será mejor que lo bajes –le dijo Tohma a Yuki que aun cargaba a Shuichi sobre sus hombros. Shuichi no se inmuto cuando fue colocado en el piso.

–El siguiente –volvió a decir Hiro.

–Que vaya él primero –dijo Yuki acercando al pelirrosa hacia los árboles.

–Vamos, Shuichi –Hiro tomo la mano del pelirrosa evitando tener contacto con su mirada, se sentía muy mal pues creía que todo aquello era su culpa.

Tohma era el siguiente, a insistencia de Yuki, pero unos ruidos tras de ellos les hizo girarse. No alcanzaron a ver nada entre los árboles y supusieron que solo había sido su imaginación pero, siendo ya por pura casualidad, Yuki volteo hacia el cielo encontrándose con un grupo de lo que parecía ser una enorme bandada de aves.

–Arriba, sobre los árboles –Yuki le señalo a Tohma hacia donde ver.

Hiro volvió a aparecer por el portal y, por curiosidad, también observo el cielo.

– ¿Qué es lo que...? –no pudo concluir su pregunta pues el miedo le paralizo. Lo que volaba sobre las copas de los árboles era un grupo de seres amorfos, con grandes garras en las extremidades, facciones parecidas a las de un halcón y enormes alas emplumadas, todos iban comandados por Lucía que aun iba transformada en un monstruo.

Hiro apuro al par de rubios a pasar rápidamente ya que los monstruos les habían localizado. Del otro lado, en el claro, todos creían estar seguros pero cuando los tres chicos restantes pasaron, sus caras les hicieron sentir ya no tan seguros.

– ¿Qué ocu...? –iba a preguntar Mika pero una especie de graznido se escucho del lado contrario, un brazo con garras intento cruzar el portal pero Hiro rápidamente cancelo el hechizo provocando que el monstruo perdiera el brazo.

– ¡Rápido, la cueva esta muy cerca! –grito Hiro señalando la dirección que debían seguir. Todos corrieron lo más veloz que su cuerpo les permitía, constantemente volteaban hacia atrás pues el enredado creado por los troncos se movía y caía estrepitosamente a cada golpe de los monstruos.

La cueva ya era visible, solo era cuestión de dar unos cuanto pasos mas, la sangre se les helo cuando volvieron a escuchar los graznidos y el aleteo de sus alas. Los monstruos lograron darles alcance y se lanzaban furiosamente sobre el grupo de magos, afortunadamente lograron evadir sus mortales garras.

Cuando Lucía estuvo a punto de golpearlos por la espalda, K y Mika se lanzaron hacia la entrada de la cueva, Lucía creyó que ya los tenia acorralados pero una barrera invisible la hizo caer estrepitosamente, después Ryuichi y Tatsuha alcanzaron llegar provocando que un par de monstruos mas golpeara de frente la barrera.

–Jajaja¡estúpida criatura! –Tatsuha se burlaba de los monstruos que intentaban derribar la barrera y solo lograban lastimarse.

– ¡Eiri, Tohma! –gritaba Mika. Hiro, Shuichi, Tohma y Yuki venían un poco atrasados y eran el blanco de los monstruos alados, sus ropas estaban desgarradas en algunos puntos y hasta sangre se lograba ver donde las garras habían rozado la piel de los magos.

– ¡Ya déjenlos en paz! –exclamo Tatsuha, encontró una pequeña piedra a sus pies y la lanzo al rostro de uno de los monstruos que caía en picada sobre su hermano, esto provoco que el monstruo perdiera el control sobre el vuelo y fuera a darse de bruces contra sus compañeros. – ¡La suerte no esta de su lado, fenómenos! –sonrió victorioso.

–Ya lo veremos –contesto Lucía que había estado un poco apartada de la escena, levanto el vuelo y fue de frente a Shuichi, intento tomarlo entre sus garras pero el pelirrosa fue un poco mas ágil y solo recibió un rasguño sobre su hombro izquierdo. Hiro, Tohma y Yuki llegaron hasta la cueva pero vieron con terror como Shuichi estaba sobre el suelo.

– ¡Por Dios, tenemos que hacer algo! –exclamo desesperadamente Hiro, Lucía y los demás monstruos volvían a levantarse más molestos que nunca. El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de ir por Shuichi cuando vio a Eiri pasar por su costado.

El rubio llego hasta Shuichi que parecía no poder levantarse.

– ¿Estas bien? –pregunto pero Shuichi no pudo contestar, estaba agotado. Las criaturas levantaron el vuelo una vez mas y fueron directo hacia el rubio y el pelirrosa. Yuki abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de Shuichi en, lo que sabía, era un torpe intento de escudo pero ya nada podía hacer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y solo espero el impacto.

"_Por favor, protégelo"_ escucho la voz de Bassil dentro de su cabeza, la ultima suplica que le había pedido después de haber dado la vida para protegerlos a él y a su nieto.

"_Tienes el control sobre todo lo viviente, úsalo con sabiduría y para proteger a los que amas"_

–Así lo haré... abuelo...

Los monstruos cayeron todos a la vez sobre los cuerpos de Eiri y Shuichi cubriéndolos por completo, revoloteaban y graznaban hasta lastimar los oídos y el suelo cubierto de pasto se tiño de sangre.

– ¡EIRIIII!

_.69.69.69._

_

* * *

_

Fin del capitulo, k tal te parecio? Deja tu comentario a la izkierda, en review


	8. Capitulo 7

**Tanita: **Holis gentes, como les trata la vida? Espero que muy bien. Aki 'toy con una nueva entrega; se que me tarde siglos, lo se, y se que no tengo perdon, tbn lo se. Pero no queria publicar este capitulo hasta tener el siguiente ya terminado, porque, como ya se habran dado cuenta, es demasiado pequeño y capaz que iba a recibir atentados contra mi vida o sabe dios que cosas terribles.

Espero les guste y me lo dejen saber junto a sus sugerencias o lisonjas, ok?

Enjoy it!**

* * *

**

**La Esencia Del Tiempo.**

**Capítulo 7.**

Los monstruos cayeron todos a la vez sobre los cuerpos de Eiri y Shuichi cubriéndolos por completo, revoloteaban y graznaban hasta lastimar los oídos y el suelo cubierto de pasto se tiño de sangre.

– ¡EIRIIII!

Mika intentaba correr hacia donde se suponía que estaba su hermano pero Tohma y K la sostenían con fuerza.

– ¡EIRIIII! –gritaba desesperadamente, una y otra vez. –Por favor... ayúdenlo... –se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el piso, cubrió su rostro con las manos y dejo a las lagrimas correr... no había podido salvar a su hermano...

–...Shuichi... –susurro Hiro, sentía que la voz se le quebraría en cualquier instante.

–Y solo faltan ustedes –dijo Lucía volteando a ver al grupo que aun se refugiaba dentro de la cueva. Un fuerte ruido, como de madera al romperse, se escucho cuando intento dar el primer paso, todo observaron con asombro como la montaña de monstruos crecía poco a poco y sus cuerpos salían volando en pedazos.

Sobre el lugar donde se encontraban Yuki y Shuichi, un grupo de raíces surgían del suelo y formaban una enorme barrera cubierta de filosas puntas, las raíces se mecían de forma amenazadora y terminaban de destajar a las criaturas sobrevivientes.

–Pero... –balbuceo Lucía, incrédula de que sus creaciones hubieran sido destruidas de un solo ataque. –Esto no puede ser...

Las raíces se desplazaron un poco, permitiendo ver su interior. Eiri se encontraba de pie y un aura entre dorada y verde le envolvía, camino hacia Lucía que, con un repentino temor, retrocedió.

– ¡Esta vivo! –exclamo Tohma, Mika se levanto nuevamente y una enorme sonrisa cubrió su rostro al encontrar a su hermano sano y salvo.

– ¿Cómo demonios pudiste? –reclamo Lucía, se sentía frustrada y un tanto humillada de temerle a un simple mortal que si apenas tenia control sobre la magia. Ella era un demonio y no se permitiría una derrota, seria humillante ante los demás. – ¡Pagaras por destruir a mis mascotas! –se lanzo hacia el rubio sin pensar en nada mas, lo mataría de un golpe certero en su pecho.

El rubio coloco sus manos sobre el pecho y cerro sus ojos.

– ¡Eiri, quítate de ahí! –grito Tatsuha al ver que su hermano no intentaba esquivar el ataque.

– ¡Eres mío! –rugió Lucía.

En el preciso momento en que Lucía casi clavo sus garras, Yuki abrió sus ojos y coloco una de sus manos frente a ella. El momento pareció congelarse, la mano de Yuki solo rozo una de las garras de la criatura pero todo se estremeció dentro de ella, escucho su propio corazón palpitar y provocar que la sangre corriera por sus venas dándole nueva vida a su cuerpo muerto, todo en ella se volvió mortal una vez mas haciendo que la naturaleza tomara su curso normal sobre aquel cuerpo de mas de 500 años de antigüedad.

– ¡NOOOO! –chillo desesperadamente, viendo como su monstruosa forma volvía a ser la de un humano y que esta apariencia envejecía en cuestión de segundos. – ¡NOOOO! –volvió a gritar antes de que su cuerpo se pudriera por completo y el viento se llevara los restos de ella y los monstruos que la habían acompañado.

El claro volvió a quedar en absoluto silencio, las raíces regresaron a tomar su lugar dentro de la tierra dando antes una leve caricia al rubio que las había invocado. Nadie se movía de su lugar pues sus mentes aun no lograban asimilar el espectáculo que habían visto. Eiri suspiro cansinamente, el aura que lo rodeaba desapareció paulatinamente, cerro sus ojos y permitió que la inconciencia le convirtiera en su presa.

_.69.69.69.

* * *

_


	9. Capitulo 8

**Tanita: **11 horas en la escuela... 6 de clases y 5 de servicio social... creo k morire demasiado joven... tantas horas me dejan falta de tiempo y ganas de escribir... ademas, Jules, Raciel y Tom no regresan... mi vida es triste y oscura T.T...

Aun asi, aki esta el capitulo 8, suuuuuuuper largo pa' k tengas historia pa' rato. Ademas, he comenzado otros dos fics nuevos k espero pueda publicar pronto, jejeje... esto de escribir se vuelve un vicio despues de iniciado pero ¿que se la va hacer? Solo disfrutar! Si!

Espero k mis chicos vuelvan pronto pork en vdd k extraño a los 3.

Enjoy it!**

* * *

**

**La Esencia Del Tiempo.**

**Capítulo 8.**

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Creo... que bien –el pelirrosa se recargo sobre la pared de piedra de la cueva, afuera el sol brillaba intensamente dándole una vista distinta al lugar comparada con la noche anterior. – ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

–Eiri-san te salvo de los Slaktas –respondió Hiro, estaba sentado frente a Shuichi.

– ¿Slaktas?

–Las criaturas aladas que nos atacaron.

– ¡Ah! –se apoyo sobre su brazo izquierdo para poder levantarse pero una fuerte punzada de dolor le hizo desistir.

–Será mejor que no te apoyes en ese brazo, la herida aun no cicatriza por completo.

– ¿Cuál herida?

–Cuando la vampiresa te ataco solo alcanzo a rasgar tu brazo pero sus garras estaban envenenadas es por eso que perdiste el conocimiento. Fue Eiri-san el que uso su magia para curarte, para curarnos a todos.

–No te entiendo¿qué fue lo que paso?

Tratando de ser lo mas breve y conciso posible, Hiro le narro lo que había ocurrido después de que el pelirrosa perdiera el conocimiento, desde el momento en que habían creído que ambos estaban muertos hasta cuando Yuki había vencido a Lucía con una de sus manos.

–Conjuro un poderoso hechizo en el que transmitió parte de su propia esencia viva para devolverle la mortalidad a esa criatura.

–Pero, esos hechizos son muy difíciles, a menos que...

–Así es, Shuichi, él es un mago de vida. Tuvimos suerte de que Eiri-san fuera uno de ellos.

–...mi abuelo también era un mago de vida...

Hiro desvió la vista, el recuerdo de la muerte de su maestro era doloroso y la vergüenza que sentía a si mismo por haber fallado a él y a Shuichi no le permitía mantener la mirada alta.

–...lo siento... –susurro el pelirrojo –...todo esto fue mi culpa... yo...

–Tengo que agradecerle a Eiri-san por haberme salvado, saldré a buscarlo –Shuichi se levanto rápidamente, usando el flequillo para cubrir sus ojos.

– ¡Shuichi, espera! –gritó Hiro pero Shuichi ya había salido de la cueva.

_.69.69.69._

–Perdón –Ryuichi caminaba junto a Tohma, habían salido en busca de agua.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas? –Tohma se detuvo al ver que su amigo ya no le seguía.

–Por no haberte hablado de ella antes... si tan solo... se los hubiera dicho, esto no habría pasado y... yo... –Ryuichi se enredaba con sus propias palabras.

–No entiendo de que hablas, Ryuichi. ¿A quien te refieres?

–A Lucía, la que nos ataco, ya la había visto antes, en casa de Bassil pero... en ese momento era una niña y yo... creí que no era real pero, entonces, sentí miedo pero... dijo que quería ser mi amiga y yo... –el peliverde se tomaba con fuerza la cabeza y no paraba de llorar mientras hablaba, le daba tanto miedo recordar, miedo de volver a caer en el abismo oscuro de la soledad, pero mas miedo le daba que la gente no creyera en sus palabras –¡Lo siento muchísimo! –Kumagoro dio un brinquito hacia el regazo de su dueño cuando este cayó de rodillas al suelo e intento reanimarlo acercando su húmeda nariz al rostro del peliverde. –Gracias, Kuma-chan –susurro.

–Ryuichi –Tohma se arrodilló junto al chico y le tomo de los hombros –esto no es tu culpa, no tienes porque disculparte.

–Pero... yo la vi... debí decirte... pero... nadie me iba a creer... Tatsuha no la pudo ver... y...

–Yo te creo, Ryuichi –Tohma le miraba fijamente haciéndole entender que hablaba muy en serio. –Hemos sido amigos por muchos años y se perfectamente bien cuando mientes y cuando no. Sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mí.

–No puedes ver a Kumagoro –reprocho el otro, el pequeño conejito movió sus orejas al escuchar su nombre.

–Pero se que esta aquí

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque tú lo dices y yo creo en tus palabras ciegamente. Vamos, no pongas esa cara, es mucho mejor cuando sonríes.

–Gracias, Tohma. Eres un gran amigo, –uso su dorso para secarse las lagrimas –aunque aun no recuerde mucho –dijo en son de broma.

–Jajajaja, tienes razón. Continuemos, los demás deben estar esperando por nosotros.

–Pero... aquí se esta tan bien. Es un lugar bonito –Ryuichi se volvía a comportar como un niño mimado, haciendo graciosos pucheritos que a Tohma le hicieron entender que el peliverde ya estaba de mejor humor.

–Ryuichi –suspiro el rubio, se alegraba de verle feliz de nuevo aunque esa faceta de niño caprichoso podía llegar a sacarlo de sus casillas. –Esta bien, quédate aquí.

– ¡Wiiiii!

–Yo me marcho y no quiero que después te quejes.

–Pero... no me gusta estar solito...

–Entonces vamos a buscar el agua que los demás nos están esperando.

–Pero tampoco me gusta trabajar T-T

–Ryuichi¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

– ¡Quererme mucho y darme muchos dulces, y a Kumagoro también!

–… -.-'...o hacerte una lobotomía...

– ¡Wiiii! A Kuma y a mi nos gustan mucho los trenes.

– o.o?

_.69.69.69._

Mika se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos robles que resguardaban al claro, Tatsuha la acompañada recargado sobre el tronco de el mismo.

– ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer, Mika?

–No lo se, Tatsuha.

–Somos un blanco perfecto. Ellos saben que estamos aquí y nosotros ni siquiera sabemos quienes son. Yo, en su lugar, estaría planeando un ataque sorpresa antes de que mis enemigos ganasen poder.

–...

–Además, no podemos ni recordar nuestras propias vidas¿cómo podemos encontrar el camino que debemos seguir? Somos como un grupo de reses listas para el matadero, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que...

– ¡Ya basta! –exclamo Mika, colocándose frente a su hermano con el rostro rojo de la furia – ¡Crees que no lo sé¡Claro que lo entiendo y no sé que hacer! Yo... –cubrió su vista con una de sus manos y aspiro profundamente tratando de mitigar el estrés. Era su deber el mantener a salvo a sus dos hermanos menores pero ahora se sentía tan confundida e inútil. –Lo siento, Tatsuha. No quise gritarte –se disculpo pero aun mantenía la mano sobre sus ojos intentando calmarse.

El pelinegro no se había sorprendió ante la reacción de su hermana, mas bien se esperaba un comportamiento así pues él la había estado provocando para que sacara todo aquello que se esforzaba por esconder. Conocía de los estragos ocasionados por frustraciones, temores y rencores reprimidos.

–Te esfuerzas tanto, hermana –acaricio una de las mejillas de la castaña, esta le miro de forma interrogante –Las cosas no siempre se dan como uno desea, la suerte no puede acompañarnos por la eternidad.

– ¿Que?

–No quieras preocuparte por mí, sé cuidarme, ya no soy un bebé.

–Pero siempre serás el más pequeño de mis hermanos. Tatsuha, si hay algo importante, por favor, dímelo.

–Te quiero. A ti y a Eiri los quiero con todo mi corazón –Tatsuha la atrapo en un abrazo que a Mika le pareció un tanto desesperado.

–Tatsuha¿qué ocurre? Tú no sueles comportarte así –intento tomar el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos pero el pelinegro no se lo permitió y solo la abrazo con un poco mas de fuerza –Tatsuha...

– ¡SHUICHI! –una pequeña algarabía llamo la atención de ambos hermanos, fueron hacia la entrada de la cueva donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Tatsuha.

–Es el chico pelirrosa, –respondió K –al parecer desapareció.

–Pero si estaba contigo¿Cómo pudiste perderlo? –le pregunto Tohma a Hiro, este se veía muy afligido.

–Es que… dijo que iría a buscar a Eiri-san y yo…

–Genial… supongo que ninguno de ustedes lo vio salir –pregunto al resto del grupo, todos negaron haber visto a Shuichi.

–Tenemos que ir a buscarlo… si algo le pasa, jamás me lo perdonaría –dijo Hiro.

–No podemos salir de aquí –respondió Tohma con una fría actitud –es demasiado peligroso salir y no pienso arriesgar la vida de todo el grupo por un descuido.

–Pero… ¡es mi amigo, no puedo dejarlo solo!

–Y yo no puedo permitirme mas perdidas después de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

K, Mika, Tatsuha y Ryuichi se sentían muy afligidos por Hiro, Tohma se portaba muy cruel con el chico pero tenían miedo de lo que hubiera en el exterior y, además, estaba la misión que debían cumplir; en cierto aspecto, aunque fuera triste, le daban la razón a Tohma.

– ¿Cómo pueden? –reclamo Hiro, como era posible que esos magos, que su maestro había protegido, fueran tan crueles, sintió enormes deseos de llorar por la impotencia.

–Yo iré a buscarlo –dijo Eiri que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

–Pero es peligroso salir.

–Es nuestra culpa todo lo que ha pasado, fuimos nosotros los que llegamos y cambiamos las vidas de estos chicos. Aunque no nos gusten, ambos han pasado a ser parte de nuestro grupo y tú mismo lo dijiste: No podemos permitirnos más pérdidas.

Tohma no encontró argumentos validos para alegar, Eiri tenia razón en todo lo que había dicho pero aun así seguía siendo demasiado arriesgado el salir solo.

–Esta bien, iré contigo –dijo Tohma.

–No –respondió Eiri.

–Es un suicidio ir solo, hermano –repuso Mika.

–Pero si algo malo ocurre solo seria uno el que se perdería, es mejor que si son dos o más.

–Pero…

–Además, –interrumpió Eiri –tú dominas la esfera de conexión¿no es así? –le pregunto a Hiro.

–… ¿Cómo…?

– ¿Si o no?

–Si

–Entonces, si mantengo mi mente abierta, entre tú y Tohma podrán ver a través de mis ojos¿no es así?

–Eso creo.

–Es peligroso si abres tu mente, –reclamo Tohma –alguien mas podría entrar en ella.

–Supongo que es un riesgo que hay que correr, así sabrán si algo malo ocurre.

–Pero…

–Sabes muy bien que no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión, Tohma.

–De acuerdo. Solo ten cuidado.

–Eiri-san –hablo Hiro –necesito un objeto personal suyo.

– ¿Esto servirá? –le extendió el chaleco que llevaba puesto.

–Si… muchas gracias…

–Olvídalo, no lo hago por ti.

_.69.69.69._

La caminata en el bosque fue bastante tranquila aunque no por eso menos inquietante. Por lo que habían podido deducir de su último encuentro, el grupo que venían supuestamente siguiendo del futuro se encontraba conformado por seres inmortales, vampiros para ser más exactos, solo que sus habilidades sobrenaturales iban más allá de lo antes visto. No solo eran extremadamente fuertes sino que, al parecer, eran capaces de utilizar habilidades exclusivas de los magos.

Llego hasta el jardín que rodeaba la mansión de Bassil (o lo que quedaba de ella); El espectáculo era desalentador, las paredes habían sido destruidas por completo cayendo sobre lo que antes era el campo de flores; los muebles, pinturas y demás adornos se encontraban desperdigados por el suelo, hechos pedazos. Camino entre las ruinas, evadiendo las enormes rocas, el sol brillaba muy alto en el cielo pero el silencio era escalofriante, ni siquiera las aves osaban cantar en aquel paraje muerto y desolado.

Eiri volvió su vista atrás pues creyó escuchar el sonido de disparos pero no había nadie tras de él, continuo avanzando, un poco inquieto, tenia la sensación de ya haber estado en una situación familiar. Escucho ruidos a uno de sus costados, al otro lado de una pared que había quedado a medio destruir, fue hacia ella y atravesó el portal donde antes estuvo la puerta que separaba el estudio del pasillo.

La habitación se veía casi intacta, solo los vidrios y algunos trozos de pared se habían roto, los libros y cuadros estaban sobre el piso probablemente debido a la fuerza de las explosiones. Justo en el centro de la habitación había un escritorio coronado por un exquisito sillón, frente a la chimenea un juego de tres sillones brindaban un cómodo sitio donde sentarse durante el invierno; fue en uno de esos sillones donde encontró a Shuichi.

El pelirrosa dormitaba sobre el sillón, sus ojos lucían hinchados, seguramente había estado llorando hasta caer profundamente dormido. Eiri le observo un rato, sintiendo lastima por él, había perdido al que parecía ser su ultimo familiar vivo y no exactamente de una forma agradable, aunque la muerte no es agradable para ninguno.

–...tengo...frió... –susurro Shuichi entre sueños, el rubio esbozo una leve sonrisa y le cubrió con la capa que le habían dado antes de salir del claro.

–Todo va a estar bien –murmuro cerca de su oído.

"_¿Que estas esperando?"_ Escucho la voz de Tohma hablando dentro de su cabeza.

"_A que me lo dijeras"_ contesto mentalmente. Se inclino para tomar el cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos cuando una brisa fría entro por las ventanas y, a pesar del sol que brillaba en el exterior, la habitación se oscureció.

– ¡Pero que demonios! –exclamo.

"_Eiri¿qué ocu..."_ la voz de Tohma se vio interrumpida y comprendió que el hechizo se había cancelado pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Rápidamente cerró su mente y se concentro en no emitir alguna señal para ser encontrado, tal vez eran los vampiros que habían vuelto por ellos.

–...abuelo... –volvió a susurrar el pelirrosa, Eiri se giro a verlo una vez mas, la chimenea se encendió repentinamente provocando que el rubio se pusiera a la defensiva. Instintivamente fue por Shuichi pero este se sentó rápidamente y abrió los ojos, observando fijamente al rubio que se encontraba frente a él; su mirada amatista se encontraba vacía y no había expresión alguna en su rostro.

–Siéntate, por favor –dijo el pelirrosa pero su voz no era la misma de siempre, sonaba un poco más grave.

– ¿Quién eres tu?

–No me queda mucho tiempo.

– ¿Bassil?

–Debo contarte la historia completa, solo así entenderás cual es tu destino.

–Pero, tú... yo te vi morir... –el rubio estaba shockeado, a pesar de sus años de estudio era la primera vez que tenia contacto con algún espíritu, sobretodo con el fantasma de alguien conocido.

–Y lo estoy, esto solo es lo último de mi esencia, mi deseo final. Sabía que Shuichi regresaría a este lugar cuando yo muriera y también sabía que tú estarías con él. Ahora, por favor, siéntate y presta atención.

El rubio se sentó aun sin salir de su asombro, le hubiera gustado que Tohma siguiera en comunicación con él pero eso no era posible, intento tranquilizarse y usar su actitud fría y calculadora para poder analizar mejor la situación y no dejarse influenciar por sus emociones. Bassil, o más bien dicho, Shuichi se dispuso a contar su historia.

–El Universo en el que vivimos esta divido en 7 capas o planos, comenzando por el Paraíso (donde vive el mismísimo Dios, que tú y yo adoramos, junto a sus coros de Ángeles), descendiendo por cinco capas espirituales y finalizando en donde el espíritu y la materia se funden en un solo ser. No tiene sentido ni hay tiempo como para relatar la historia completa que mi maestro una vez me contó sobre la creación del Universo y el gran impacto que causo la aparición de los seres mortales (animales, plantas, humanos) sobre los seres espirituales; así que comenzare desde la aparición de nosotros, Los Despertados.

"La humanidad atravesaba un momento crucial de su evolución, pues su raciocinio era muy superior a la del resto de las criaturas con las que cohabitaba, tal era el grado de percepción que comenzaron a tratar de entender a un Dios al que no veían pero sabían que existía, las almas de los difuntos erraban llenas de dolor alrededor de la séptima capa, sin entender el nuevo estado de su esencia; las demás criaturas espirituales (los habitantes de las capas restantes) vivían intrigados ante estas nuevas creaciones y al desarrollo tan distinto que presentaban (nacimiento, desarrollo y muerte); bajaban al ultimo plano en busca de conocimiento o venganza por no poder experimentar los mismísimos placeres de la carne, cosa que ellos no poseían. Los humanos se vieron indefensos ante los espíritus y una luz divina que apenas comenzaba a alumbrar la vereda, pero esta luz dio de lleno sobre los ojos de unos cuantos (los primeros Despertados) que se dedicaron a la protección y guía de los hijos de Dios, solo entonces, la prosperidad llego a nuestra raza y las viejas formas de vida se transformaron en lo que ahora conocemos como las grandes civilizaciones antiguas (griegos, bizantinos, mayas, egipcios, etc).

"El aprendizaje (mental y espiritual) fue tan grande que las doradas puertas del Cielo se abrieron de par en par a aquellas almas que eran capaces de entender y perdonar. La gloria del Paraíso se incremento por miles y su luz resplandeció por todos los rincones del Universo, la esperanza nació pura en los corazones de los seres mas "insignificantes" de la creación, el deseo de reposar por la eternidad a la derecha de Dios era un camino que, a pesar de ser tortuoso (conocido como La Senda de los Espinos), creaba la armonía perfecta entre los humanos; fueron años de una paz como nunca se ha visto. Sin embargo, la paz solo existía en el 7º plano pues, en los cinco planos restantes, los espíritus se sentían ofendidos de que a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban desde su surgimiento las puertas del Cielo jamás fueran abiertas para ellos, lo que no entendían era que sus corazones eran impuros y que esos sentimientos de envidia y rencor solo les contaminaba.

"No paso mucho tiempo para que un grupo de espíritus, originarios de todas las capas y comandados por un Arcángel, se alzaran en contra de Dios y sus incomprendidos designios, golpearon con fuerza las puertas del Paraíso y lanzaron fuego en contra de todos aquellos que no estuvieran a su favor. Los Ángeles salieron a la defensa de su Dios y una sangrienta batalla comenzó, el cielo siempre azul se convirtió en un inmenso mar rojo carmesí y poderosos rayos cruzaban de un lado a otro. La lucha duro muchas noches y la destrucción reinaba cada uno de los siete planos, los antiguos magos también salieron a la defensa de sus hermanos y muchos murieron combatiendo a lo que después se conocerían como demonios o criaturas infernales. Fue una época terrible y pareciera que el horror no terminaría jamás. Pero no todo estaba perdido.

"Dios se levanto de su inmenso trono y dándose cuenta que en su estado original no podría restablecer la paz creo un arma tan poderosa que seria capaz de finalizar la guerra.

–Shamed –susurró Eiri que se había visto completamente envuelto en la historia.

–Así es –contestó Bassil. –Shamed salió del Paraíso y mando a Menoch (el Ángel más cercano a Dios y líder de los demonios) y su ejército a la última de las capas y lucho contra todos ellos. Magos, hadas, dragones, duendes e infinidad de criaturas "mitológicas" lucharon bajo su mandato y, convocando al poder más grande que existe en el Universo, lograron vencer a Menoch. Por desgracia, no le derrotaron completamente, sino que él y sus secuaces fueron enviados a una prisión subterránea donde vivirían condenados por la Eternidad, quemándose entre las llamas de sus odios hasta el día en que Dios les concediera su perdón.

"Como bien sabes, los demonios aun rondan este mundo, buscando envenenar a la humanidad con su odio en contra Dios y tratando de destruir nuestra fe, es por ese motivo que Shamed renace cada cierto tiempo y trae la paz divina consigo, recordándonos que existe un Padre que nos ama a pesar de todo.

–Ya veo... –el rubio guardo silencio por un momento, dejando que las palabras tomaran su peso sobre él. –Pero¿a qué viene todo esto¿Es realmente Shamed tan poderoso¿Cómo saber si esta historia es real?

–Lo mismo me he preguntado, querido joven, y temo decir que no tengo ninguna respuesta; esta es la historia que me ha contado mi maestro y ahora la comparto contigo, si es verdad o no solo tú lo decides.

–...si... dijiste que Shamed existe aquí y ahora¿no es así?

–Sí.

– ¿Dónde o como lo encuentro?

–Eso es algo que desgraciadamente no te puedo decir.

– ¡Por que!

–Ellos están cerca, esperando. No es seguro este lugar, tienen que marcharse.

–Pero tienes que acabar de contarme todo –Eiri se levanto abruptamente y tomo a Shuichi de los brazos – ¿Vendrás con nosotros¿Cómo puedo volver a comunicarme contigo?

–Ya no me queda tiempo, esto es lo ultimo que puedo hacer por ustedes.

– ¡No, espera!

Las sombras, que había en el lugar, comenzaron a moverse de sus sitios y se juntaban formando una enorme nube de oscuridad que encerró al rubio y al pelirrosa en un profundo abismo. Instantes después, Yuki abrió sus ojos encontrándose dentro del bosque, a su lado yacía Shuichi, pareciera que habían tomado una siesta. ¿Habría sido un sueño? Pensaba el rubio.

–Busca a Dorian, él los ayudara –Yuki observo una muy difusa imagen de Bassil, sin embargo, una sonrisa sincera se dibujaba a la perfección sobre su rostro. –Adiós.

La silueta se borro por completo, dejando solo el paisaje de los árboles que les rodeaban, Yuki se quedo estático por unos momentos hasta que oyó una voz muy cerca de él.

–Adiós, abuelo.

_.69.69.69._

_

* * *

_

Gracias a las personitas k me dejan review, se siente muy bonito leer sus comentarios. Disculpen si no les contesto como se debe pero en vdd k estoy agotada, fisica y mentalmente.

K pasen un bonito dia y nos leemos en el proximo cap, ok?

Bye bye. Kisses kisses


	10. Capitulo 9

**Tanita:** Wooo! Pero cuanto tiempo ha pasado! TT Ya los extrañaba mucho muchito! Pero, díganme¿cómo les ha ido en estos días? Espero que muy bien, a mí me va regular pero las vacaciones de Semana Santa ya empezaron. Por fin tendré dos largas semanas de descanso (medio descanso porque necesito realizar proyectos para la escuela. TT k malos son los profes que dejan tarea).

**Julia:** Vamos, vamos. No debe ser tan malo. Tendrás oportunidad de ir a broncearte.

**Tanita:** -.- no sé si pueda ir hasta la playita...

**Julia:** n.n yo si voy a ir.

**Tanita:** Pero si acabas de regresar de un viaje así!

**Julia:** es que Raciel es muy pachanguero aunque lo niegue y pues yo no lo puedo dejar solito, verdad?

**Tanita:** ...los envidio... -.-' whatever, aquí esta el capitulo 9, espero sea de su agrado y disculpen la tardanza; tanto trabajo entre la escuela y el servicio social (8 AM – 7 m.) solo me dejan libres un par de horas en la noche y lo primero k deseo hacer es dormir :P

**Julia:** Nos vemos en un par de semanas mas. Enjoy It! n.n

* * *

**La Esencia Del Tiempo.**

**Capítulo 9.**

Yuki le había relatado al grupo sobre su encuentro con el espíritu de Bassil y un breve resumen sobre lo que habían hablado. Después de una muy larga y calurosa discusión, decidieron que lo mejor era ir en busca de Lord Dorian Knight. El primer lugar seria la primera mansión a la que Eiri había llegado.

Caminaban todos juntos a través del bosque, estando siempre alertas a cualquier señal de peligro; como era de suponer, Hiro y Shuichi iban al centro, pues eran los mas jóvenes y vulnerables, el pelirrosa iba cabizbajo, sin dirigirle la palabra a su amigo y este parecía no animarse a romper el silencio. Eiri observaba al chico y, en cierto grado, se compadecía de él; comprendía su dolor pues él había pasado por una situación similar, ahora lo recordaba.

_.69.69.69._

_Shuichi y Yuki caminaban rumbo a encontrarse con sus compañeros de viaje, ambos iban callados._

–…_gracias… –susurro muy despacio el pelirrosa._

– _¿Por qué? –le pregunto el rubio que caminaba al frente._

–…_me ha salvado en varias ocasiones y…_

–_No tienes porque, es mi obligación._

– _¿Es… porque mi abuelo se lo pidió?_

_El rubio detuvo su andar y se coloco frente a Shuichi, con la vista clavada en sus ojos amatistas, el menor le observada con una mirada triste y… con un rastro de lo que Eiri percibió como rencor._

–_No._

– _¿Entonces, Yuki-san? –Eiri sonrió tristemente ante la mención de su segundo nombre._

–_Hace mucho que nadie me llamaba de esa forma –sonrió melancólicamente, recordando los días de su casi olvidada infancia. –Antes que nada, no tienes motivos para agradecer porque se que no eres sincero, de seguro, lo que mas deseas es vengarte de mi y los demás por la muerte de tu abuelo._

–…_yo… –Shuichi se sorprendió aunque las palabras eran ciertas, sentía un enorme rencor contra esos magos que habían venido a destruirle su quebradiza estabilidad, odiaba a esos vampiros que les perseguían, odiaba al mundo y odiaba a su dios por abandonarlo cuando mas le necesitaba… se odiaba a si mismo por ser un inútil…_

–_Yo te entiendo –continúo el rubio al ver tan apesumbrado al otro. –Se por lo que estas pasando –se agacho un poco para quedar a la altura del chico._

–_No es cierto, nadie lo entiende._

–_Lo mismo pensé… cuando él murió… –observo lacónicamente al cielo azul rememorando los días en que fue realmente feliz._

_.69.69.69._

–Esto no me agrada.

–¿De que hablas, K? –pregunto Thoma

–Se supone que estamos cerca del pueblo¿no es así?

–Si –respondió Hiro. –La mansión del señor Dorian se encuentra a las orillas del pueblo¿Por qué?

–¿No lo escuchan?

–¿Escuchar que?

–Yo no oigo nada.

–Eso es, Ryuichi. Esta demasiado callado.

K tenia razón, llevaban largo rato caminando por el camino que llevaba al pueblo y no se habían topado con nadie, los campesinos no labraban la tierra y el barullo que producía la ciudad solo quedaba en el recuerdo de los mas jóvenes del grupo.

–Esto no es bueno, debemos tener cuidado.

–La mansión ya esta cerca –dijo Shuichi, –veremos las puertas al cruzar aquellos árboles.

Continuaron avanzando y, como había dicho el pelirrosa, las puertas de dorada fachada se levantan orgullosas luciendo el escudo de la familia Knight, la rosa de tres hojas. Hiro fue hasta la campana y la hizo sonar un par de veces para anunciar su presencia, pero ninguno de los sirvientes salió a atenderles.

–¿Qué extraño? –golpeo otra vez pero nada ocurrió. Shuichi fue hasta el enrejado y lo empujo levemente, las puertas estaban abiertas; dio un par de pasos hasta llegar al jardín principal, nada parecía fuera de lo normal (a excepción de que los sirvientes habían desaparecido).

–¡Aquí! –les grito a los demás. –Las puertas están abiertas.

Los demás magos fueron hacia donde el pelirrosa se encontraba y juntos avanzaron a unas enormes puertas de pino que cubrían la entrada principal; de nuevo, las encontraron abiertas.

En el interior, todo lucia igual a como Eiri recordaba, nada estaba fuera de lugar ni había nuestras de que hubiese sido abandonado; llegaron al salón principal, un enorme cuarto con exquisito decorado en estilo romano, los enormes ventanales daban un hermoso espectáculo de los jardines de la mansión y una enorme fuente en el centro.

–Allí –murmuro Mika. En el extremo opuesto de la habitación, un hombre se encontraba de pie frente a un enorme retrato de una bella mujer. El hombre, que no era otro que el mismo Dorian Knight se giro hacia el grupo dejándolos asombrados; su aspecto no era como lo habían imaginado pues sus ropas estaban intactas, las mismas que había vestido cuando fueron presentados, y su piel no marcaba indicios de lesión. Dorian les sonrió cálidamente.

–Que bueno que estén a salvo. Los estaba esperando.

Todos se sintieron aliviados y avanzaron hacia él, todos menos Shuichi. Instintivamente se abrazo a Eiri.

–No –en su rostro había una expresión de miedo. –No vayas.

–¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto el rubio al ver el extraño comportamiento del otro.

–¡Deténganse! –grito el pelirrosa.

–Demasiado tarde –hablo una voz desde el marco de la puerta por la que habían entrado al salón. Yuki giro el rostro hacia atrás y se topo con uno de los vampiros enemigos; sus ojos eran negros al igual que su cabello, su sonrisa retorcida helaba la sangre y su sola presencia infundía un terror irracional. Eiri retrocedió un par de pasos colocando a Shuichi tras de sí y este sin dejar de abrazarle; los demás se apuraron a juntarse en un circulo, algunos observando al recién llegado, otros viendo a Dorian que no dejaba de sonreír.

–Lucía siempre fue una inútil pero no creí que la vencerían tan fácil. Me impresionan –hablo el recién llegado. –Buen trabajo, Sephirot. Has creado una hermosa ilusión.

–¿ilusión! –exclamo Tohma.

–Así es. Sephirot es experto en transformar la realidad, tanto que ustedes han caído en una de sus trampas pero no es de extrañar, no son los primeros.

Mientras el vampiro hablaba, la habitación comenzó a transfigurarse; ya no era el lugar hermoso que habían visto a su llegada, las paredes estaban ennegrecidas y agrietadas, los muebles destrozados, los jardines marchitos y, regados por todo el piso, decenas de cuerpos mutilados de horribles y crueles formas, el cielo se cubría de oscuras nubes que solo amplificaban la visión de muerte y desolación. Dorian dejó de ser él mismo pues sus cabellos dorados cambiaron a blanco y creció largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos ahora eran grises como la niebla fría del invierno con una vil expresión de demencia.

–No lo puedo creer –murmuro Mika, sorprendida del gran engaño.

–Los esperábamos a ustedes pero ellos llegaron antes –señalo al montón de cuerpos. –Magos estúpidos, vinieron buscando un refugio y solo encontraron su muerte.

–Malditos –Tatsuha apretaba con fuerza los puños provocando que sus nudillos quedaran blancos.

–Erick, déjame jugar un rato con ellos –hablo el hombre de cabello blanco.

–Tenemos que llevarlos con Dereck.

–¡Oh, vamos! He esperado demasiado tiempo, prometo no tardarme¿sí?

–...hmm... esta bien, pero no tardes demasiado, aun tenemos cosas por hacer.

–Excelente.

El grupo de magos se preparo para el combate, K comenzó a recitar un hechizo de protección que consistía en una poderosa ráfaga de viento alrededor de ellos, nada entraba y nada salía sin sufrir severas laceraciones en el cuerpo. El par de vampiros solo les observaban sin moverse de su sitio y sin realizar movimientos.

–No se acerquen si no quieren morir desmembrados- les advirtió K pero Sephirot comenzó a reír escandalosamente –¿Qué demonios!

El peliblanco dio un paso y luego otro hasta quedar muy cerca de las ondas de viento que pasaban amenazadoramente, sonrió de forma retorcida y, sin mas, se adentro al poderoso torbellino; el viento le cortaba como si estuviera constituido de miles de filosas cuchillas, la sangre brotaba a borbotones de su cuerpo y pronto perdería la cabeza. K creyó que ya había vencido a uno de ellos y solo se reía burlón de aquel sujeto que había ignorado su amenaza, de pronto, las heridas de Sephirot comenzaron a cerrar y, aunque el viento aun soplaba con fuerza, este ya no le dañaba.

–¡K! –grito alguien tras el rubio, cuando este giro para ver de quien se trataba se descubrió parado en el mismo lugar donde Sephirot había estado momentos antes.

–¿Creíste que me vencerías tan fácil? –Sephirot le hablaba desde el centro del torbellino y, de sus manos, surgían las ondas de viento como si él hubiese sido el convocador.

–¿Cómo hiciste eso! –pregunto K muy alarmado.

–Mejor preocúpate por ti –le respondió el peliblanco. –¡Por que ahora serás tú el que morirá!

El viento aumento su ferocidad y ataco sin piedad al rubio, K solo sentía las cuchillas atravesar su cuerpo y a su propia sangre caliente correr por sobre su piel, no podía moverse, no podía correr, no podía gritar y no había nadie que le salvara, moriría a merced de su propio hechizo y moriría solo.

–¡K, despierta! –Tohma sacudía con fuerza al rubio pero no respondía, pareciera que estaba viviendo una realidad distinta, se veía una y otra vez el cuerpo y se tomaba con fuerza la cabeza. –¡K!

–Es inútil –dijo Sephirot.

–¿Qué le has hecho? –grito Tatsuha.

–Ha caído presa de su propia mente y no despertara jamás. A menos que enloquezca o muera en su propio delirio.

–¡Eso es imposible!

–Lo es y ustedes también le acompañaran. ¿Quién será el próximo?

–Ninguno lo hará.

_.69.69.69.

* * *

_

**Tanita:** hasta aquí llegue.

**Julia:** Pero quien es la persona que apareció? QUIÉN!

**Tanita:** eso... es una sorpresita que solo sabrás hasta el próximo capitulo, jejeje

**Julia:** dios! Mátenme! x.x

**Tanita:** no exageres, Jules. Ya tengo escrito la continuación, solo me doy tiempo para dejar un par de capítulos guardados para que no se extienda mucho el tiempo entre publicación y publicación.

**Julia:** esta en tu lap!

**Tanita:** ni se te ocurra hurgar entre mis cosas!

**Julia:** pero...

**Tanita:** NI SE TE OCURRA!

**Julia:** ...bueno... -.-

**Tanita:** eso espero... por cierto, donde esta Raciel?

**Julia:** con sus amigos semitas.

**Tanita:** semitas? K es eso?

**Julia:** pues el grupo al k pertenece Raciel.

**Tanita:** Jules... tienes suerte de k Raciel no este aquí o ya se hubiera enojado mucho mucho.

**Julia:** pork? O.o?

**Tanita:** -.-'olvídalo, querida. Solo no lo menciones frente a él, ok?

**Julia:** ok! n.n

**Tanita:** ahora ayúdame con estos reviews k se han acumulado y Tom tampoco esta por aquí.

**Julia:** Órale! A poco te escribieron tantos?

**Tanita:** mmm... si y no... son acumulados de varios caps... jejeje... me dio flojera responderlos antes :P

**Julia:** -.-' y luego la irresponsable soy yo...

_M-cha:_ Gracias por el apoyo! Y aquí estamos con el siguiente cap, espero te haya gustado n.n y podrás esperar muchas mas sorpresas y quizás algunas cositas tristes T.T

_Shiko-chan:_ un poquito atrasada la respuesta... supongo k ya sabes de quien fue la sangre, ne? K opinas de este cap, habrá pelea o no?

_killua89:_ muchas gracias, querida, por todos tus comentarios, me halagas tanto, no creí k tuviera tan buena imaginación o por lo menos no creo k tenga tan buena manera de expresar por escrito lo k pienso pero el esfuerzo se hace. Y Lucía ya recibió su merecido pero no es la única k les hará la vida de cuadritos a nuestros keridos protagonistas... tu solo espera...

_kotori_: aquí estamos cumpliendo con el trabajo! Ojala sea de tu agrado y si no pues ya sabes en donde quejarte.

_Kaoru:_ pero si pura gente famosa me escribe, solo falta mi bombonzote de Yuuto y podré morir feliz . Me haces tan feliz kaoru, tus palabras son muy bonitas y me dan nuevos bríos para continuar escribiendo, es maravilloso que haya gente a la que realmente le guste lo que mi mente loquita imagina aunk no todo el crédito es mío, cabe recordar k me estoy basando en la historia del mismo nombre de mi amigo Shojo/Kamel :P

**Tanita:** Muchas gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia y espero poder contestar todos sus comentarios en el próximo capitulo. Se me cuidan mucho y que les vaya bonito en todo lo que hagan. See ya

**Jullia:** bye, bye. kisses, kisses.


	11. Ryuichi

**Tanita:** Gracias por continuar leyendo si fic favorito (aunk no se si es su favorito, de todas formas gracias por leer :P) por la misma pagina, en la misma seccion pero no el mismo dia. Gomen!

Whatever, aki les traigo un nuevo cap, es como una nota entre toda la serie de eventos, tambien les sirve como biografia a los personajes, espero les guste este rato concepto y no se me vayan a confundir.

Enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

La Esencia Del Tiempo.

**Ryuichi Sakuma.**

–_Veo cosas que los mortales no pueden._

–_Yo... también..._

–_Todo esta bien... ya estoy aquí, contigo._

_.69.69.69._

Vida... esa diminuta chispa que poseemos una sola vez... ¿o quizás son mas?... No lo se y no lo entiendo¿porque estamos vivos¿Que son los seres vivos? Yo he visto criaturas, todas muy diferentes a las que habitan el plano terrenal y, para mí, esas criaturas también están vivas¿no es así, mamá? Los espíritus están vivos; yo los veo, yo los siento, les escucho en todas partes... pero solo yo¿porque¿Porque los demás no los perciben si son tan reales como tú, como yo? Es porque soy diferente... anormal... yo no pedí nacer así... no desee ser especial... ¿por que, mamá¿Por que?

Desde que tengo memoria, los espíritus me han acompañado en cada instante de mi vida, me acostumbre a ellos pues pensé que era lo normal. Pero los demás no lo entendían, mis charlas con ellos, mis juegos con ellos; pensaron que estaba loco, pensaron que estaba enfermo, todos se marcharon o me dieron la espalda, todos menos tú, mamá. Estuviste conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas, ambos al pie del cañón, y todo esto porque tu si me entendías, éramos iguales en cuerpo y alma, y sentías lo mismo que yo. Su amor siempre me brindo nuevas alas para continuar, para luchar contra este mundo cruel y alcanzar mis sueños.

He de admitir que, aunque su amor era tan grande, hubo momentos en desee morir, abandonar todo y dejar sufrir¿¡sabes lo difícil que es soportar las miradas de los demás? Sus palabras eran como agujas que se enterraban en mi cuerpo sin piedad y eso era cosa de todos los días. ¿Como soportarlo?

Un día me levante decidido a comenzar de nuevo, me convertiría en una persona mas, con ideas comunes, con sueños comunes, aquellos espíritus ya no atormentarían mi vida y podría tener amigos de verdad. Deseché todo lo que era, lo que había visto y lo oculte en lo más profundo de mi mente; con el paso de los años me convencí de que todo aquello no había sido más que un sueño efímero.

Mi nueva vida me trajo alegrías pasajeras, era común y corriente, y me fui lejos de casa como los chicos normales; los años de Universidad estuvieron llenos de fiestas, estudios, conciertos y un sin fin de cosas normales. De lo que siempre me voy a arrepentir es de dejar a mi madre a un lado, ella que siempre estuvo dándome su apoyo incondicional ahora no era más que una molesta llamada varias veces al mes.

Fue una noche de agosto, yo regresaba tarde de una fiesta y me sentía muy cansado como para poner atención a la enorme cantidad de mensajes en la contestadora, seguramente era ella con sus preguntas cotidianas _"¿Como estas¿Que tal la escuela¿Cuando vienes a visitarme?"._ Me fui derechito a la cama y permití que Morfeo hiciera su trabajo. Me encontraba cerca de la inconciencia cuando el molesto sonido del teléfono me perturbo, decidí ignorarlo colocando la almohada sobre mi cabeza, la contestadora respondió y allí vino la peor de las noticias: "Tu madre esta muy grave, la llevaron al hospital".

Se encontraba muy mal, según los médicos ella sufría un mal en el corazón que había ido empeorando con el paso del tiempo, por supuesto, yo no sabia nada, nunca le pregunte y ella jamás me lo contó. Que me costaba preguntar: _"¿Como estas mamá¿Te sientes bien?" pero_ no, fui tan idiota. Día y noche lo pase sentado junto a su cama, era un vano intento de compensar el tiempo que no estuve con ella, por supuesto que mi esfuerzo era inútil, no era yo medico o alguien que hiciera milagros, solo podía observarla marchitarse cada día mas. No se si fue el agotamiento o el hecho de que en ese tipo de lugares la muerte anda muy seguido, pero pude volver a ver los espíritus, la mayoría eran personas que habían muerto en ese lugar, otros los conocía desde niño.

No dijo nada, no hubo palabras de despedida, de amor o de perdón, ni siquiera una ultima mirada de sus preciosos ojos azules, su cuerpo solo dejo de respirar y su alma se levanto como si el sol acabara de salir, su familia la esperaba y se marcho como si yo no existiera, como si nada ni nadie estuviera allí, solo los espíritus que le hablaban.

Si hubiera tenido el poder, si lo hubiera aceptado desde pequeño, podría haberla retenido a mi lado y jamás separarnos...

No fue así...

La deje marchar...

La perdí para siempre...

Tan bella como el sol, la vi alejarse a través de ese largo pasillo para ya no volver jamás...

Hubo una persona, a parte de mi madre, que me ha acompañado en los momentos más oscuros de mi vida, Tohma; lo conocí un día en el parque, cuando yo era muy pequeño y los demás niños no me habían dejado jugar con ellos porque yo era raro. El se acerco a mí y desde entonces nos volvimos buenos amigos, mi único amigo, pero a él jamás le conté esto, a nadie se lo había contado antes.

– ¿Y Kumagoro? –pregunto Tatsuha, estaba conmovido por la historia de Ryuichi y no estaba muy seguro de como actuar. El peliverde esbozo una amarga sonrisa antes de responder.

–Kumagoro siempre ha estado conmigo, solo que me negaba a aceptarlo. De hecho, él fue el primer regalo que mi madre me dio, un espíritu acompañante –acaricio la cabecita del pequeño conejo, el pelinegro solo observaba la mano de Ryuichi moverse en el aire. –Hemos estado juntos desde mi nacimiento y lo estaremos hasta que muera, entonces Kumagoro será libre.

Se quedaron callados por un largo momento, Ryuichi acariciando a Kumagoro y Tatsuha desviando la mirada. De pronto, Tatsuha se levanto de su lugar y abrazo a Ryuichi con fuerza, el peliverde se dejo atrapar pero no correspondió el abrazo, no porque no quisiera sino porque en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar, sus ojos ya estaban vidriosos.

–No es tu culpa, –susurro el pelinegro, se aparto un poco y tomo el rostro del otro entre sus manos. –No estas solo, Ryuichi... ya no estas solo...

Quiso responder, decir algo pero sintió un enorme nudo en su garganta que se lo impedía, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, desvió la mirada, no podía continuar soportando ese dolor en su pecho. Una vez mas, Tatsuha lo abrazo con fuerza, Ryuichi escondió el rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de Tatsuha, se agarro con fuerza de sus ropas y dejo que las lagrimas que no había derramado por su madre salieran en ese momento, en ese lugar. No le importo nada mas pues, ya no estaba solo.

_.69.69.69.

* * *

_

**Tanita: **creo k cabe aclarar k esta charla se suscita cuando Tatsuha lleva a Ryuichi a su habitación después de conocer a Lucia (niña), tambien k Ryuichi es el poseedor de la esfera de espiritu, entiendase que Ryuichi controla a los espiritus, toda clase de espiritus. Después lo entenderan con claridad. K mas? Mmm… pensando… Ah, ya! Según los magos, el Universo se divide en 9 planos (disculpen si luego escribo 7, tengo una extraña fijación con este numero o.o?): el Paraíso, 7 capas espirituales y el plano terrenal, es aquí donde vivimos y somos seres formados de carne mortal y espiritu inmortal. Tbn, existe una esfera de amiga k gobierna a cad uno de estos planos y, por supuesto, k cada uno de los personajes domina una esfera (Hiro es el amo de las distancias, trae cosas del otro lado del mundo, abre portales, etc, es la esfera de Conexión) con el tiempo iran descubriendo k esfera utiliza cada kien, sino me pueden preguntar ;P

Ahora, pasemos a lo k mas me gusta, los reviews:

_M-cha: Jojojo, creo k tendras k esperar hasta el roximo cap para saber k ocurrio con K. y, mala noticia, creo k el lemmon aun tardara un pokito mas prefiero el drama, mwahahahaha :P_

_Kaoru: pero k hermoso eres! Me encantan tus halagos, me haces sentir en las nubes, na no da! Espero tbn te haya gustado este cap; dejame saber k te parecio, ok? Te cuidas!_

_Killua89: hola! Si, pobres magitos, eso les pasa por confiados :P, me quebre un poco la cabeza intentando escribirlo lo mas askeroso posible :P pero asi termino, de todas formas parece k tienes una excelente imaginación n.n k bueno! Otra cosita, aun falta mucho para k comienzen a usar todo su poder, eh! Para k estes preparada, aunk kizas nos kedemos con 7 protagonistas, tu sabes 7 malos 7 buenos, asi es la ley ;P_

Ok, eso es todo, gracias por sus comentarios y seguir esta historia. Nos estamos leyendo, bye bye, kisses kisses.


	12. Capitulo 10

Enjoy it! n.n

**

* * *

**

La Esencia Del Tiempo.

**Capítulo 10.**

–¡K, despierta! –Tohma sacudía con fuerza al rubio pero no respondía, pareciera que estaba viviendo una realidad distinta, se veía una y otra vez el cuerpo y se tomaba con fuerza la cabeza. –¡K!

–Es inútil –dijo Sephirot.

–¿Qué le has hecho? –grito Tatsuha.

–Ha caído presa de su propia mente y no despertara jamás. A menos que enloquezca o muera en su propio delirio.

–¡Eso es imposible!

–Lo es y ustedes también le acompañaran. ¿Quién será el próximo?

–Ninguno lo hará –una persona hablo de detrás de Erick que continuaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y se había quedado como espectador.

–¿Quién ha dicho eso? –el vampiro pelinegro se volteo sorprendido al reconocer la voz.

–Creo haberles dicho que no se demoraran.

–Dereck...

Dereck era un hombre de elegante porte, cabellos castaños y cortos, poseía un rostro hermoso, además, compartía el mismo par de amatistas que Shuichi, cosa que era poco común. Dereck también era el asesino de Bassil, el abuelo de Shuichi.

–Estaba a punto de terminar –contesto el peliblanco.

–No importa, yo los llevare al castillo.

–¡Ah! No tienes porque molestarte, yo lo haré.

–No es una molestia, es una orden.

–Pe... pero...

–Ustedes pueden continuar con su trabajo, yo me encargare de estos magos. ¿Quedo claro?

–Esta bien, esta bien. No tienes porque molestarte.

–¡Márchense ahora!

–¿Te encargaras tú solo? –pregunto Erick.

–No, he traído a unos cuantos soldados.

–¿Soldados? Creí que estabas con Kat.

–Kat tuvo cosas que hacer.

–...ah... ¿y que son esas cosas?

–Algo que a ti no te importa –Dereck y Erick cruzaron miradas y, de haber podido, se hubieran asesinado en ese momento.

–¡Hey, chicos! No hay porqué pelear, estamos juntos en esto¿no?

Mientras los tres vampiros discutían, Hiro intento crear un portal que los sacara de ese lugar, solo necesitaba conectar su mente con el lugar correcto y, pronto, los ocho estarían a salvo.

–Ni lo intentes, mago. Tu magia no funciona en este lugar –repuso Dereck, sabiendo lo que el pelirrojo planeaba. –Si no quieren morir será mejor que se queden quietos.

–¡Pues prefiero morir! –exclamo Tatsuha poniéndose rápidamente de pie y tratando de realizar un conjuro, pero nada ocurrió, su magia simplemente no le respondía. –Esto... no puede ser...

–Te lo dije. ¡Guardias!

Unos veinte soldados rodearon a los magos, apuntándolos con lanzas y con espadas.

–Si se mueven, están muertos –exclamo uno de ellos.

–¡Malditos! –susurró Tohma que aun sostenía a K entre sus brazos.

– Vamonos Erick –dijo Sephirot, tomando a su compañero del brazo.

–...de acuerdo. Nos veremos en el castillo, "líder" –ambos vampiros se marcharon dejando al castaño y sus soldados.

–No nos rendiremos tan fácil –dijo Yuki.

–Así es.

–Moriremos de ser necesario.

–Y me alegra escuchar eso –respondió Dereck, sonriéndoles sin rastro de maldad. El castaño camino hasta colocarse frente al retrato de la mujer, que era el único objeto intacto en toda la mansión. –Sibelle... –murmuro; al contacto de una de sus manos con la pintura, este desapareció dejando tras de sí un largo pasillo. –Tráiganlos.

Los soldados obligaron a Yuki y los demás caminar tras de su líder; al entrar todos al túnel, este volvió a ser sellado con el cuadro, dejando el lugar a oscuras, escucharon un par de ruidos y, de pronto, una serie de antorchas se fue encendió por toda la extensión del camino.

–Vamos, los demás esperan –hablo Dereck y avanzo por el corredor. El resto le siguieron sin poder utilizar su magia aun. Avanzaron en línea recta por mucho tiempo, cerca de una hora según el pelirrosa, hasta llegar a una serie de escalones que ascendían hasta el techo. Atravesaron dos pequeñas puertas y salieron en una nueva habitación.

–¡Ya llegamos! –hablo el vampiro pero su voz sonaba distinta, tenia un tono un tanto infantil.

–¿Pablo, eres tú? –pregunto alguien detrás de una puerta entreabierta.

–¡Claro¿Quién mas podría realizar una misión tan peligrosa con éxito?

–¿En verdad? –un par de muchachas salieron, sonreían enormemente y abrazaban al vampiro.

–¿Están contigo el niño Shuichi y el niño Hiro? –una mujer mucho mayor salió tras las chicas, Eiri las recordó de la casa de Dorian, le habían atendido durante su estancia y ese tal Pablo debía ser el chico encargado del establo, solo que no le había conocido en persona.

–¡Cuquis! –el pelirrosa salió corriendo hacia la señora que acaba de llegar, la mujer le extendió los brazos y lo atrapo entre ellos, le llenaba el rostro y el cabello con besos que Shuichi recibía gustoso.

–¡Niño Hiro! –la mujer extendió su mano hacia el pelirrojo, este correspondió el gesto y también se vio atrapado en el mismo abrazo cálido que el pelirrosa, ocultó su rostro entre las ropas de la mujer. –¡Estaba tan preocupada por ustedes! Rezaba todas las noches por su bienestar mis niños.

El resto del grupo observaba la escena sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar aunque les alegraba ver a los chicos tan contentos, hacia mucho que ninguno sonreía.

–Hanna, Yola. Encárguense de los invitados del joven Dorian, –hablo la mujer.

–Deben estar cansados y ese hombre necesita ayuda –se refería a K que aun no se reponía del todo del atacante mental de Sephirot.

–Si –respondieron las chicas al unísono. –Por favor, sígannos, los llevaremos a sus habitaciones.

_.69.69.69._

El enorme castillo, del rey de Nightwish, se encontraba en el centro exacto de la ciudad; rodeado de enormes paredes de piedra que solían estar cubiertos por cientos de enredaderas de flores rojas, los jardines eran amplios y de una belleza indescriptible, las habitaciones, los pasillos, los suntuosos salones, no existía lugar en palacio que no estuviera exquisitamente decorado. La gente también era amable, recibiendo con una blanca sonrisa a las gentes que solían llegar a la ciudad. En Nightwish no existía persona que no fuera feliz y tuviera lo justo.

Pero todo había cambiado con la llegada del nuevo consejero real; la luminosidad de la ciudad desapareció por completo, la gente temía salir a la calle pues los nuevos guardias (vampiros) rondaban buscando aprovecharse del desafortunado que osara pasar frente a ellos, ya no había alegría en Nightwish; la reina había desaparecido y el rey no le hablaba a su pueblo, algunos murmuran que estaba muerto, otros que servia al nuevo consejero, pero nadie hacia nada, solo les quedaba tener esperanza o recibir la muerte, lo primero que llegara.

En el ala oeste del palacio, atravesando cientos de guardias y puertas reforzadas, se levanta la más grande de las torres, conocida como la Torre del Sabio, pues se cuenta que allí se ocultan todos los libros mágicos acumulados por años de guerras. Para llegar hasta la punta, hay que subir una enorme escalinata que, contrario a toda lógica, siempre va en línea recta, no se sabe con exactitud que misterios envuelven ese lugar pues nadie que haya osado aventurase sin permiso ha regresado. Es en esa torre, sentado en los aposentos de la única habitación, donde el más peligroso de los enemigos se resguarda.

–Permiso.

–Dereck, tus compañeros han fallado.

–Así es. Eliminaron a uno de ellos.

–¿Acaso tengo que hacerlo yo mismo? –el hombre se levanto de su asiento colocándose frente al vampiro de ojos violetas, solo que su figura se perdía entre las sombras ya que la habitación contaba con la habilidad de cambiar constantemente su forma según el deseo y poder del dueño, escondiendo así su verdadera naturaleza.

–¡Por supuesto que no! Cumpliré con mi promesa –respondió Dereck. –_Así me cueste la vida_ –pensó.

–A pesar de todo –el hombre se acerco peligrosamente al rostro del vampiro, tomándolo de la barbilla y haciendo que su aliento caliente chocara contra su pálido rostro –tu verdadero sentir no cambia¿verdad?

Dereck se mantuvo inmutable ante la cercanía, observando fijamente a los ojos verdes del otro, que eran lo único claramente visible pues los tenía grabados a fuego en su mente.

–Jajaja –rió tenebrosamente el hombre regresando a su asiento –¿Cuándo me traerás a Shamed?

–Muy pronto, señor. El plan marcha a la perfección.

–¿Dejarlos eliminar a uno de tus vampiros y escapar es parte de tu plan, Dereck? –pregunto sarcásticamente.

–Si.

–¿Y como es eso?

–Ellos vendrán buscando lo que mas les importa y, sin darse cuenta, traerán a Shamed con ellos, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

–Aunque suene irónico, tiempo no es lo que nos sobra. Shamed despertara pronto y yo debo estar presente, sino… ya sabes lo que puede ocurrir…

–Lo se… _Ángel…_

_.69.69.69._

–Y entonces yo me dije: _"No Pablo, no puedes permitir que te descubran ahora"_ y le mantuve la mirada firme a pesar de que ese sujeto casi me traga vivo. Por suerte, mi actuación es tan buena que podría engañar a quien yo quisiera –Pablo, el chico que se había disfrazado como uno de los vampiros y los había sacado de la casa de Dorian, hacia movimientos y gesticulaciones exagerados como complemento de su narración.

–¿Y luego, que paso? –pregunto Hanna, la mas joven de los sirvientes.

–Pues que esos sujetos se tragaron todo el cuento. De seguro ahora deben estar dándose de topes por caer en mi trampa, jajaja.

El grupo entero, a excepción de K, se encontraba en la habitación de Dorian, algunos sentados en sillones, Ryuichi sobre la alfombra. Hiro se encontraba al lado de Cuquis y Shuichi recargaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de la mujer mientras le acariciaban el cabello.

–Del joven Dorian, Pablo. Del joven Dorian –reprocho la anciana.

–No, Cuquis. Pablo hizo la parte mas peligrosa, merece todo el crédito –contesto Dorian; este se encontraba recostado sobre la cama con el cuerpo completamente vendado como resultado del enfrentamiento contra los vampiros, para su suerte, Hanna, Yola, Pablo y Cuquis (los únicos sobrevivientes de la mansión) le habían encontrado después de que los vampiros lo habían abandonado a su suerte pero con un ultimo aliento de vida.

–Jajaja, gracias señor –el chico se sonrojo furiosamente.

–¿Y que paso con los sujetos que iban disfrazados de soldados? –pregunto el peliverde, recordando la veintena de hombres que les habían amenazado con lanzas y espadas.

–Eso también fue parte de la farsa –contesto el encargado de las caballerías.

–Eran espíritus, ancestros de la familia Knight –añadió el peliblanco (N/A: Dorian tiene el pelo blanco, por si no sabían quien hablaba; también Sephirot lo tiene del mismo color, pero más largo).

–¡Vaya! Usted es increíble, señor Knight –dijo Ryuichi acodándose sobre la cama.

–Por favor, dime Dorian.

– ¡Dorian!

Continuaron charlando por un par de horas mas; aunque la conversación no era muy importante hubieron pequeños detalles a destacar, por ejemplo: los cadáveres de magos, por desgracia, no eran falsos, de entre los 100 Despertados que Dorian conocía del reino, solo quedarían 5 a lo mucho y solo porque eran realmente poderosos; también, el bando enemigo estaba conformado por siete vampiros de los cuales ya habían acabado con uno; fuera de eso, no sabían que hacer o a donde ir. Probablemente pasaba ya la medianoche, cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era mejor retirarse a dormir, por el momento habían cumplido con el objetivo de encontrar a Dorian, mañana resolverían el resto.

La casa donde se ocultaban estaba construida a las orillas del reino, fuera del enorme muro que resguardaba el corazón de la ciudad, era peligroso por la cantidad de soldados que hacían ronda por ahí pero nadie sospecharía que los principales enemigos del Rey se encontraban tan cerca. El lugar era acogedor, nada que ver con la suntuosidad de las mansiones donde habían estado antes, esta casa si apenas podía darles cabida a todos y eso que tuvieron que compartir habitaciones; Tohma y Ryuichi, Yuki y Tatsuha, Hiro y Shuichi, K con Pablo que se encargaría de atenderlo y Mika fue a dormir a la habitación que usaban las chicas al servicio de lord Knight. Cada uno a su forma, trato de conciliar el sueño, sintiéndose un poco seguros esa noche.

_.69.69.69._

Despertó abruptamente, no recordaba con claridad la pesadilla que había tenido pero sintió el sudor frío sobre su frente; suspiro profundamente, tratando de calmar sus acelerados latidos, decidió levantarse de su cama al darse cuenta que el sueño se había marchado. En la cama vecina, su hermano dormía profundamente aunque su ceño estaba fruncido, _"Ni siquiera dormido se deja de preocupar"_ pensó. Salio al pasillo principal, todo se encontraba en absoluta calma. Camino hasta uno de los extremos donde un pequeño balcón se asomaba hacia la oscura noche, antes de llegar, noto que ya había una persona allí, esta le daba la espalda y le pareció escuchar que hablaba con alguien mas, se alarmo al ver, durante una fracción de segundo, lo que le pareció una lucecita rosa, el chico que estaba en el balcón volteo a verle, Tatsuha se quedo inmóvil hasta que reconoció la voz de Ryuichi llamándole.

–Tatsuha¿eres tú? –pregunto en un susurro para no despertar a los demás. –¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

–No, tuve un mal sueño –el pelinegro se acerco hasta el balcón y se recargo sobre la baranda. –¿Y tu?

–Yo no tengo malos sueños, Kumagoro suele ahuyentarlos; si quieres, podemos acompañarte hasta tu cama y dormir contigo, así podrías descansar –dijo el peliverde con aquella inocencia que le caracterizaba. Tatsuha se sonrojo un poco al imaginar a aquel chico en su cama, lo ultimo que le paso por la mente fue volver a dormir, lastima que compartía habitación con su hermano.

–Muchas gracias, Ryuichi. Pero no creo volver a conciliar el sueño.

–Esta bien. Pero si alguna se te ofrece no dudes en pedírmelo.

–Jeje, lo tendré en mente.

Ambos guardaron silencio, disfrutando de la mutua compañía y de la titilante luz que las estrellas arrojan sobre la tierra. Una duda le surgió a Tatsuha.

–Oye, Ryuichi.

–¿Si? –el chico le volteo a ver cuando escucho su nombre.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–¡Claro!

–¿Kumagoro esta aquí?

–Sip¿por que?

–¿En donde exactamente?

–aquí –señalo un punto sobre la baranda, justo en medio de Tatsuha y Ryuichi. –¿Por que? –Tatsuha sonrió.

–Por nada, es solo que creo que lo he visto.

–¿En verdad! –pregunto emocionado el peliverde.

–O eso es lo que me pareció ver, pero fue menos de un segundo por eso no estoy tan seguro.

Ryuichi abrazó con fuerza a Tatsuha, le emocionaba tanto el que hubiera otra persona capaz de ver a su Kumagoro, en verdad que le hacia sentirse menos solo.

–¡Estoy tan feliz! Eres la segunda persona que logra verlo.

–¿La segunda? –se pregunto Tatsuha pero en seguida recordó la historia de Ryuichi. –¡Ah, si! Te refieres a tu mamá¿verdad?

–Si.

Ryuichi le siguió abrazando y a Tatsuha no le importo, al contrario, aquel contacto le hacia sentirse bien, relajado, aspiraba su aroma, grababa en su mente la forma del cuerpo de Ryuichi; no sabia en que momento había comenzado a sentir así, pero Ryuichi solía ocupar su mente la mayoría del tiempo, tal vez era que ambos habían estado necesitados de compañía o que de alguna forma, sentía que eran iguales. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del peliverde, atrayéndolo más hacia si mismo, pudo sentir el cambio de respiración de Ryuichi pero, contrario a lo que imagino, este no se despego de él; desvió un poco su vista, topándose con el pequeño Kumagoro observándole de forma curiosa desde su lugar en el balcón.

"_Y ya no se que es realidad y que es mentira"_ se dijo a si mismo observando al conejito rosa.

_.69.69.69._

Eiri sintió la presencia de su hermano salir de la habitación pero, por algún motivo, no pudo abrir sus ojos, ni siquiera moverse de su posición en la cama; oía el eco de varias voces llamarle dentro de sus sueños y que no le dejarían en paz hasta ser escuchadas por el rubio.

_.69.69.69.

* * *

_

**Tanita:** gracias M-cha por seguir la historia tan de cerca y dejar tus comentarios. Ahora no puedo agregar nada de tonterias o cosas asi n.n

**Julia:** oye! Son platicas constructivas T.T

**Raciel:** estas segura? u.u

**Julia:** T.T

**Tanita:** Ustedes continuen trabajando!

**Raciel:** ù.u

**Julia:** u.u

**Tanita:** Hoy es ultimo dia de vacaciones y apenas estoy haciendo la tarea jejeje. Ustedes entenderan.

**Tom:** Ya traje los snakcs!

**Julia:** yujuuu!

**Tanita:** temo k sera una noche larga… u.u

**Raciel:** muy larga…

**Tanita:** nos vemos después, se cuidan mucho y espero les haya gustado el cap. Nos estamos leyendo próximamente. Ya saben, me puedes dejar todos los comentarios k kieran, buenos, malos, ociosidades, noticias de ultima hora, lo k kieran ;P

**Julia:** bfh bhf. n.n

**Raciel:** significa bye bye. -.-'

**Tanita:** kisses, kisses.


	13. Capitulo 11

**Tanita: **Lo se, lo se! No tengo perdon de dios! u.u me tardo siiiiiglos en actualizar pero no es mi culpa T.T es esta escuela y el servicio social lo k me matan x.x

Pero aki esta el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste pork empiezo con mi onda muy rara y nomas filosofeo y escribo cosa extraña ;P

Enjoy it!**

* * *

**

**La Esencia Del Tiempo.**

**Capítulo 11.**

No supo en que momento él y Ryuichi se habían quedado dormidos; ambos habían bajado a la cocina por algo de beber y después se habían pasado la noche entera charlando sentados en el comedor... lo siguiente que recordaba era haber despertado por un molesto rayo de luz colándose entre las ventanas y ver que Ryuichi aun dormía frente a él.

–Que extraño –murmuro. Pensó que el cansancio los había vencido a ambos, así que no le dio importancia y decidió llevar al peliverde de regreso a su habitación. Se disponía a levantarlo en brazos cuando escucho pasos en el segundo piso seguido de un fuerte grito.

–¡No esta¡No esta! –repetía una y otra vez Hanna. Esa mañana se había levantado temprano y decidió ser la primera en darle los buenos días al señor Dorian, lo que en realidad deseaba era ver su apacible rostro al dormir pues estaba secretamente enamorada de él, le encantaba verle en esa forma pues solo era en ese momento del día cuando era él y solo él, sin mascaras, sin preocupaciones; conocía a su señor de dormilón por eso sabia que pasaría un largo rato antes de que abriese sus bellos ojos al nuevo día. Cual seria su sorpresa al descubrir que el señor no estaba en cama. No concebía la idea de que se hubiese levantado tan temprano y marchado, no con la cantidad de heridas sobre su cuerpo que si apenas le permitían probar alimento; rápidamente busco por toda la casa, habitaciones, cocina, balcones, baños, pero no había ni un solo rastro de él, simplemente... se había esfumado. Yola y Pablo fueron rápido hacia donde su amiga estaba, encontrándola hecha un mar de lagrimas.

–Hanna¿que ocurre? –pregunto Pablo.

–¿Porque lloras? –Yola se arrodillo frente a ella, tomándola de los hombros para llamar su atención.

–No esta –dijo entre gemidos, se cubría los ojos con ambas manos. –El señor Dorian no esta –su llanto se volvió mas amargo. Yola la abrazo con fuerza mientras le lanzaba una mirada preocupada a Pablo.

–¿Que el señor no esta? –pregunto incrédulo el chico.

–¿Y si algo malo le ocurrió?

El alboroto termino despertando a todos los inquilinos de la casa que también bajaron hacia donde estaban los tres chicos. Tatsuha y Ryuichi habían sido los primeros en llegar, por la cercanía de la cocina, ambos habían escuchado la conversación y un leve temor les recorrió el cuerpo. _"¿Los habrían encontrado?"_ esa es la cuestión que vagaba en sus mentes.

Para cuando el resto llego, Cuquis también entraba a la habitación por una puerta lateral, en cuanto los chicos la vieron comenzaron a contarle lo que Hanna les había dicho, los demás escuchaban y no daban crédito a las palabras sin embargo, la anciana no mostraba estar preocupada o algo así, al contrario, su gesto era tranquilo como de costumbre.

–Ya lo se –respondió. –El joven Dorian me dijo que se marcharía.

– ¡QUE? –preguntaron todos pero la voz de Hanna fue la que mas se escucho. – ¿Cómo lo permitiste¡El esta mal herido, ni siquiera puede caminar!

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto Pablo.

–Esos son los motivos del señor y nosotros no estamos autorizados para cuestionarlo. –La pequeña niña continúo replicando pero Cuquis la ignoro, camino hacia Tohma, que era el más cercano a ella, y le entrego un viejo papiro. –El señor me pidió que les entregara esto, dijo que los llevaría a un punto vital de su camino.

– ¿Qué es? –pregunto el pelinegro, Tohma desplegó el papiro y observo los intrínsecos dibujos allí plasmados.

–No sabría decirle, joven. Este viejo papel era una de las pertenencias mas preciadas del joven Dorian y ahora es de ustedes, por favor, cuídenlo mucho.

–Pero¿A dónde fue Dorian? –cuestiono Ryuichi asomándose de detrás de Tatsuha. –¿Estará bien?

–El señor solo dijo que iría a enfrentar su destino; por supuesto, no se despidió de nadie pues le entristece, pero no se si alguna día volvamos a ver al señor –Hanna lloro con mas fuerza, sus ojos ya estaban enrojecidos por la tristeza que sentía su corazón. Era casi inevitable no conmoverse por la niña. –Pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que ustedes gusten, aun siguen siendo los invitados del señor Dorian. Pero es mejor que continúen su viaje lo mas pronto posible, este lugar es cada vez mas inseguro.

_.69.69.69._

Estuvieron alrededor de tres días, tiempo suficiente para que K se recuperara de sus heridas, sobretodo mentales, después de su enfrentamiento con Sephirot. Durante esos días, analizaron una y otra vez el papiro que Dorian les había dejado, estaba lleno de líneas sin sentido, figuras geométricas, anagramas y versos en lenguas antiguas. No comprendían como ese pedazo de papel les ayudaría a terminar su misión; la desesperación les carcomía por instantes y, en esos precisos instantes, estallaban terribles peleas entre ellos que pronosticaban el fin de su alianza, sin embargo, ya fuera gracias a sus lazos de familia o amigos lograban mantenerse unidos a pesar de todo. De lo que no estaban muy concientes aun era que el espíritu de Shamed rondaba entre ellos pues, según cuenta la leyenda, entre mas te adentras en su búsqueda, mas te adentras en su esencia prima; esto, Dereck si lo sabia.

En la tercera noche, K abrió sus ojos, todos se alegraron de ver a su amigo recuperado y, con ese nuevo entusiasmo, se esforzaron al máximo en descubrir el misterio de aquel papiro. Sorprendente fue ver que aquellos trazos formaban un mapa fuera de lo común pues no indicaba un camino con una X al final, sino que señalaba las rutas de los vientos, corrientes marinas, migraciones de animales y el movimiento de las estrellas. Tohma, siguiendo aquellas rutas, formo una oración que decía así: "Viaja a través de los senderos del tiempo y llegaras al lugar donde el cielo y la tierra se funden, donde la vida y la muerte son lo mismo, en ese lugar desierto pero paradisíaco encontraras la verdad que buscas. Allá donde el Único vive, las puertas del cielo y del infierno se abrirán de par en par mostrándote el inicio y el final de tu ser. Muestra un corazón puro y valiente al guardián pues de eso dependerás."

Las palabras eran claras, debían viajar hasta el lugar donde todo aquello se originaba; la parte complicada era descubrir cual era ese lugar. Todas las rutas que marcaba el mapa iban en direcciones contrarias, algunas se cruzaban pero otras jamás llegaban a tocarse, entonces ¿hacia donde debían ir? Al cuarto día partieron rumbo a donde el cielo y la tierra se tocan, Tatsuha alguna vez había escuchado que así se les decía a los lugares con grandes extensiones de agua (mares, lagos, etc.) pues parece que el agua y el cielo son uno mismo. El lugar más próximo era una pequeña villa a orillas del lago más grande de la región, Akerita.

Estuvieron caminando alrededor de dos días completos, atravesando enormes extensiones de bosque, en las cumbres de las montañas. Fue Hiro el que logro visualizar la villa. Llegaron hasta el centro del pueblo, allí la vida seguía su rumbo usual, sin verse perturbada por los acontecimientos que ocurrían en la ciudad. Quizás era porque el lugar era pequeño (apenas si contaba con 500 pobladores) y estaba escondida entre dos largas cadenas montañosas. El lago era enorme, más bien parecía un extenso mar y, como decía en el pergamino, el cielo y el mar se fundían, lo que faltaba era encontrar al "Único" y al "Guardián" (si es que realmente existían). La noche estaba pronta a caer así que decidieron buscar un lugar en el cual dormir. Una vieja pareja de granjeros les dio cabida en el granero pues en ese lugar no existían ni los pubs ni los hoteles. Los ancianos eran muy amables y no dudaron en darles de comer, incluso habían invitado a Hiro, Shuichi y Mika a pasar la noche dentro de su humilde hogar alegando que les recordaban mucho a sus hijos que se habían marchado de la villa hacia ya muchos años atrás.

–Que tengan buenas noches, jóvenes –dijo la anciana después de haberles entregado un par de mantas.

–Si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo¿de acuerdo? –menciono el anciano.

–Muchísimas gracias por todo –Mika les agradeció con una inclinación, como era propio en las mujeres de época. –No se como podremos pagarle todo esto.

–No es ninguna molestia, mi niña. Aunque nos hubiera gustado que durmieras en la habitación de nuestra hija sabemos que no abandonaras a tus compañeros. Eres una persona muy noble.

–Además, hace mucho que nadie visitaba Akerita y los jóvenes suelen marcharse a la capital. Es raro ver personas como ustedes en estos lares.

–¿Por que se van? El lugar es bonito –pregunto Ryuichi.

–Según ellos, para cumplir sus sueños. Este es un pueblo de leñadores y pescadores y no existe otra forma de vida, a los jóvenes esto no les agrada y desean probar suerte en la ciudad donde sueñan convertirse en grandes guerreros.

–¡Wow! Eso debe ser genial.

–Lo seria, si tuviéramos noticias de ellos.

–¿No saben nada de los chicos? –pregunto Mika.

–No, una vez que alguien se va no volvemos a saber nada de él. Debe ser que quieran olvidarse de nosotros –contesto amargamente el anciano.

–Pero eso no esta bien. ¿Como pueden ser tan desconsiderados y olvidarse de su familia?

–Mika, eso es asunto de ellos. No creo... –Tohma le tomo un hombro, intentando tranquilizarla.

–Es que no es justo... Yo jamás lo haría... –reprocho la castaña.

–Eres una buena hija, tus padres deben estar orgullosos –dijo la vieja mujer imaginándose que su propia hija se vería exactamente igual a Mika.

–...

–Pero miren que tarde es –interrumpió el rubio viendo la actitud triste de su compañera. –Creo que será mejor que todos vayamos a dormir.

–Tiene razón, joven. Que tengan buena noche –contesto el anciano, acto seguido el y su mujer se encaminaron hacia su cabaña mientras los tres magos regresaban al granero. Un alegre Ryuichi se les adelanto llevando un par de mantas que, Tohma sospechaba, reclamaría como suyas.

–¿Estas bien? –le pregunto a Mika que caminaba con la mirada baja.

–Sabes... yo no soy una buena hija... –murmuro como si hablase con ella misma. –No pude hacer nada...

–¿A que te refieres, Mika?

La castaña le observo largo rato como si quisiese preguntar algo, Tohma sintió la curiosidad de indagar dentro de su mente pero había aprendido que no es correcto entrar en las mentes de los demás por simple curiosidad, pues podemos enterarnos de cosas que serian desagradables.

–Es tarde, vamos –fue lo único que la chica contesto.

_.69.69.69._

Todos dormían placidamente, sus mentes tranquilas a pesar del peso que cargaban sobre sus hombros. Todos a excepción de una persona. Tatsuha llevaba días sin poder conciliar el sueño o solo durmiendo escasos lapsos de tiempo. No estaba muy seguro del porque de su insomnio pero presentía que estaba relacionado con un sueño que se repetía constantemente cada vez que cerraba los ojos; estaba él, en medio de una habitación sin puertas ni ventanas, después aparecían dos siluetas, personas que conocía a la perfección pero no alcanzaba a ver sus rostros, de pronto, todo era fuego y del cielo llovía sangre, explosiones, gritos, imaginaba que seria su antiguo hogar, Cúratela, y que las dos siluetas serian sus hermanos pero el sentimiento era distinto; alguien gritaba su nombre con fuerza y, a continuación, sentía un calor abrasador en el pecho, era en ese momento cuando despertaba con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor frió y un horrible presentimiento. ¿Seria acaso una premonición?

El pelinegro se levanto de su espacio en el granero, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a nadie durante su trayecto, dio un par de pasos fuera del lugar y llego hasta una pequeña colina que daba un hermoso espectáculo del lago, se recostó sobre el césped y dejo que el viento se llevara todas sus preocupaciones.

Mientras tanto, otro de los hermanos Uesugui sufría a causa de un mal sueño, solo que no podía despertar por mas que lo intentara. Eiri percibía todo a su alrededor, incluso a su hermano al salir pero, simplemente, no podía abrir los ojos, unas voces le llamaban desde el fondo de su mente y no le permitían levantarse hasta ya entrado el amanecer, lo peor de todo es que esas voces hablaban en lenguas que no entendía o, tal vez, era que hablaban tanto y tan rápido que no lograba captar las palabras.

De nuevo era un niño de 12 años y corría lo más rápido que podía, intentando escapar de esas horribles voces que le atormentaban, quería llorar pero se reprimía a sabiendas de que los hombres no lloran. Finalmente llegaba a una escena muy conocida de su mente; la guerra cruel y despiadada que le había arrebatado lo mas preciado, el instante en que había jurado jamás volver a adorar a un dios cruel y malvado. Se sentía atormentado, los remordimientos de su infancia lo acosaban como si se tratasen de las balas que le habían perforado el pecho, grito lo más que pudo.

–¡Ya basta!

Continuo corriendo hacia el bosque nevado, las ramas lastimaban su cuerpo y la nieve ardía como acido sobre sus heridas.

–¡Ya basta!

Tropezaba una y otra vez, lastimándose las manos y las rodillas; aun así corría sin parar pues tras de él los horrores del pasado que jamás muere le perseguían y le perseguirían hasta acabar con él y reclamar su vida.

–¡YA BASTA!

Cayo sobre un monte de hojas secas, su cuerpo agotado ya no podía continuar y prefirió dejar de luchar y entregarse a la oscuridad de su vida. Pero, a pesar del tormento que esperaba, un dulce aroma a flores le inundaba los pulmones, abrió sus ojos preguntándose: _"¿Donde estoy?". _El bosque había aparecido y, en su lugar, se extendía un gran valle. Allí las flores crecían a cientos y de colores tan diversos que ni siquiera los pintores llegarían a asimilar con sus tintas. Las aves cantaban alegres y los animales convivían unos al lado de otros sin importar la especie. ¿Seria todo aquello una visión del paraíso que tantos hombres habían descrito antes? Era todo tan real. Su vista se detuvo en el centro mismo del valle, donde estaba un río repleto de peces similares a estrellas. Fue a sentarse en una de las orillas y observo las gráciles hojas volando sobre el viento

Frente a él, del otro lado del río, había una persona, a su derecha jugueteaban unos pequeños corderos y a la izquierda dormía una manada de lobos. No sabia como, pero Eiri estaba seguro que todo aquello (el valle, las flores, los animales, la paz) surgían de esa persona. Se levanto con la intención de llegar hasta esa persona y develar el gran misterio pero alguien tras de él le retuvo del brazo.

–No vayas.

–Shuichi –murmuro el rubio.

–Si cruzas este río jamás podrás regresar.

–¿Por que lo dices?

–Aquí es donde llegan las almas de las personas que han dejado de luchar. Donde todo termina.

–¿A que te refieres?

–Alguien una vez me contó de este lugar, oculto entre los corazones de los hombres. El que decide cruzar es porque esta seguro de apagar su luz y dejar todo en el olvido. Nunca lo creí real hasta que yo mismo llegue aquí.

–¿Quieres decir¿Que este es el Cielo¿Aquí es donde uno llega al morir?

–No, no creo que llegar al lugar donde Dios vive sea tan fácil. Seria más bien una clase de Limbo, pero tampoco estoy seguro de que eso sea. Es, más bien, una representación onírica de lo que deseamos al morir. Lo que esperamos cuando nuestro corazón se rinde en lugar de llamas infernales que torturen tu alma por la eternidad. ¿No seria fabuloso? Suicidarte y que todo se convierta en paz.

–Yo no deseo morir.

–Tal vez es lo que dices ahora pero no lo que en realidad deseas. En algún momento, todos deseamos morir ya sea por culpa o por miedo.

–Pero¿por que estas aquí¿También deseas morir?

–Si. Pero no es por lo que tú crees. He deseado mi muerte desde que era pequeño. Lo he deseado con tal fuerza que soy capaz de llegar a este lugar cuando yo quiera pero, al final, siempre me da miedo y decido regresar. Suelo sentarme en el mismo lugar donde tu estabas y observar el otro lado durante horas; a veces, puedes ver las siluetas de las personas que amaste en vida pero que se han marchado, otras tantas nada cambia.

–¿Puedes ver a quien quieras?

–No. Nunca podrás encontrar a alguien si le buscas, solo aparecen de repente, cuando menos lo esperas y la visión dura segundos.

Se quedaron callados. Ambos viendo hacia el otro lado del río, a Eiri le dio la impresión que el río ahora era mas ancho y profundo y que la otra orilla era inalcanzable, pero el quería... deseaba verlo... ¿seria tan malo desear volver a verle?

–Vamonos –el pelirrosa le tomo de la mano, llamando su atención, cuando Eiri volteo su rostro, Shuichi le sonrió tan dulce y calidamente que el rubio no dudo en dejarse llevar. –Aun tienes cosas por hacer y personas que te aman. No te dejes vencer, Yuki. Te necesitamos.

El rubio abrió sus ojos lentamente, recibiendo los primeros rayos del sol que se colaban por la cornisa. Pensó en su sueño y lo extraño que había sido todo¿podía ser real un lugar así? A diferencia de los días anteriores, sintió que esa noche si había descansado y que una paz que le parecía extrañaba le inundaba el cuerpo. Un leve apretón en su mano le hizo girase hacia uno de sus costados, allí Shuichi dormía, aun con la sonrisa que le había regalado en el sueño. Lo admiro por un rato, pensando que el niño era más especial de lo que había imaginado. Una corriente matutina hizo temblar el cuerpo del pelirrosa que había dejado su lugar desde el otro extremo del granero, el rubio atrajo a Shuichi a su cuerpo y lo cubrió con su manta. Se sentía tan bien estar uno al lado del otro, el sentimiento de que todo va a estar bien. Sin darse cuenta, Eiri sonrió y, antes de volver a caer dormido, murmuro: _"Gracias"_.

_.69.69.69._

Dereck se encontraba frente al enorme ventanal de una de las tantas habitaciones ocultas del castillo. La luna se levantaba esplendorosa acariciando con su suave luz el pálido rostro del vampiro. El sillón en el que estaba era de forro rojo, con diseños de hadas y hojas tallados sobre la madera que conformaba los brazos y las patas. Una brisa de aire frío se introdujo en el lugar, moviendo las páginas de un libro que había caído al suelo y agitando las pesadas cortinas.

La oscuridad del lugar le ayudaba en su meditación, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, tal cual si estuviera durmiendo, y relajaba su cuerpo; seguro que si una persona normal lo viera así, creería que Dereck estaba muerto… aunque ese era un pensamiento no muy lejos de la realidad… En su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar viejos días llenos de felicidad.

Alguien abrió la puerta y avanzo colocarse en uno de los costados del sillón; a pesar de que Dereck se encerraba en sus recuerdos, los pasos habían sido perceptibles desde varios pasillos mas allá, ese era uno de sus dones y uno de los maleficios que lo calificaban como monstruo.

–Deberías estar buscando a los magos –dijo Erick, la persona que acababa de entrar.

El castaño no contesto, ni siquiera realizo movimiento alguno ante las palabras de su compañero. A Erick esto no le molestaba, es mas, ya estaba acostumbrado al excéntrico comportamiento de su amigo.

–Ángel podría molestarse.

–El no es Ángel –contesto Dereck un poco molesto, abrió sus ojos, revelando su hermoso par de amatistas que se toparon de frente con la inmensidad de la luna llena.

–¿Aun crees que puedes salvarlo?

El vampiro no tuvo necesidad de contestar pues fue tal la mirada que le lanzo a su compañero que este entendió que jamás se rendiría, así tuviera que ir hasta el mismísimo fin del universo.

Erick se arrodillo frente al castaño, recargando su peso sobre las piernas del otro; le preocupaba tanto Dereck, sabía que, de entre todos los vampiros, él era el único que en verdad sufría. Desde aquel día, en que el destino le había arrebatado al amor de su vida y lo había transformado en maldad. El pelinegro suspiro amargamente.

–Deberías olvidarlo –tomo las manos de su compañero y se entretenía enlazando sus dedos con los suyos. Las manos de Dereck eran tan bonitas, dedos largos y piel suave. –Hace mucho que se fue –sus ojitos negros estaban llenos de tristeza pero el castaño no se molestaba en verle. –Dereck…

–Él volverá… –murmuro el aludido. –No importa el precio… él volverá

_.69.69.69._


	14. Yuki Eiri

**Tanita: **lo se lo se, tarde como siempre. dios... k voy a hacer? no me linchen ni me ignoren... bueno... como sea... :P aki esta un nuevo cap, la historia tras el personaje de Yuki Eiri, se nota k me gusta la tragedia? nah! Espero les guste y les informo k toooodas sus dudas seran resueltas, solo tengan un pokito mas de paciencia

**Raciel: **mas?

**Tanita:** si, mas! Ah! otra cosita! n-n preparen pañuelos k habra muertes

**Julia:** pero si ya hay muertos vivientes? o.o?

**Tanita:** -.- si, Jules... tienes razon...

Enjoy it!

**

* * *

La Esencia Del Tiempo.**

**Eiri Yuki.**

–Yo te entiendo –continúo el rubio al ver tan apesumbrado al otro. –Se por lo que estas pasando –se agacho un poco para quedar a la altura del chico.

–No es cierto, nadie lo entiende.

–Lo mismo pensé… cuando él murió… –observo lacónicamente al cielo azul rememorando los días en que fue realmente feliz.

_.69.69.69._

_Yo siempre he sido una persona solitaria, de carácter frió y reservado pues nací en un país lleno de conflictos y con una lucha que parece nunca terminar; la vida allí es muy difícil y ningún lugar es realmente seguro. Mis padres siempre se mantuvieron en constante movimiento, tratando de llegar a la frontera y buscar un futuro mejor pero, con tres niños pequeños que cuidar, el viaje resultaba todo un suicidio; fue por eso que llegamos al extremo norte del país, donde el frió es capaz de congelar hasta la sangre y los ejércitos siempre suelen evitar._

_Aquel pueblo, eternamente rodeado de nieve, se llamaba Cúratela, en honor a una antigua leyenda que habla de una vieja mujer que ayudaba a la gente que cruzaba aquellos parajes buscando una medicina milagrosa que los salvara de la muerte; fue una gran mujer a la cual todo el pueblo admiraba, respetaba pero también temían. Fue ese temor lo que llevo a La Inquisición hasta ese lugar y terminar con la vida de Cúratela dejando tras de ella aquel pueblo donde la mayoría de los habitantes se siguen dedicando a la herbolaria._

_Fue en aquel lugar, olvidado en los mapas, que conocí a Yuki; era un chico cinco años mayor que yo, cabello castaño, ojos almendrados y la más hermosa sonrisa que yo haya visto jamás. Me cautivo desde la primera vez que nuestros caminos se cruzaron; iniciamos una bella amistad y, a pesar de lo distintas que eran nuestras personalidades, logramos crear un vinculo que ni el tiempo mismo es capaz de romper. Siempre fue un chico alegre, de carácter amigable y con una actitud tan positiva que te haría creer que el infierno es en realidad un lugar muy cálido y agradable._

_Aparte de mi familia, él fue la primera persona que me mostró un cariño puro y sincero, sin esperar jamás recibir algo a cambio. Me presentó a su abuelo y maestro que pronto comenzó a ser mi maestro también._

_Transcurrieron seis años de enorme felicidad viviendo en Cúratela, los años más maravillosos de mi vida, nunca había sentido tal calidez dentro de mi ser (y nunca mas la volveré a sentir) como ese tiempo al lado de Yuki. Cada día era descubrir un sinfín de cosas nuevas y, aunque el abuelo es un gran maestro, yo comprendía mejor si era Yuki quien me explicaba; de hecho, aun sigo creyendo que el bogol se alimenta de tus miedos._

_Juntos aprendimos el arte de curar, dañar y matar con las plantas que allí crecían, nuestra educación también iba enfocada a todo aquél ser vivo que habitara alguno de los siete planos; "El Gran Milagro de Dios" es como Yuki se solía referir a las criaturas que estudiábamos, a los seres vivos._

_La primavera llego dando nueva vida a las congeladas tierras de Cúratela y, con ella, el despertar de un nuevo mago, Yuki. No era de extrañar que algo así ocurriera ni que hubiese sido mucho antes que el mío; él siempre había sido mejor que yo en todos los aspectos pero, no me importaba. Su magia era hermosa, siempre llena de luz y amor; cada vez que ayudaba a una flor a crecer o brindaba nueva vida a alguna criatura yo sentía como el mundo, mi mundo, se convertía en un lugar mejor. No se podía pedir mas, al contrario, cada mañana, al despertar, eleva una oración a los cielos diciendo: "Gracias Dios pues me has hecho la persona mas feliz del mundo". Realmente lo fui... más de lo que alguna vez pude llegar a imaginar... pero... es en esos momentos cuando todo se pone a prueba y pierdes lo que crees imposible... "Nada es para siempre... mucho menos la felicidad..."_

_Un grupo de rebeldes llego al pueblo buscando ayuda para sus heridos, por supuesto que les recibimos con los brazos abiertos, pues esa es nuestra misión, pero lo que no sabíamos era que un ejercito venia tras ellos; buscaban enemigos, rebeldes, y, por conclusión, todos en ese pueblo lo éramos..._

_La noche llego y, con ella, el fuego; ancianos, hombres, mujeres y niños, todos fueron asesinados sin piedad, sin distinguir a los armados y los indefensos. El espectáculo era horrible, sangre corriendo entre las calles, las personas gritando, llorando, suplicando... Mis padres nos indicaron a Yuki y a mí un lugar, a mitad del bosque, donde podríamos ocultarnos. Yuki me llevo a la fuerza, obligándome a caminar aprisa, alejándome de mis padres... esa fue la última vez que les vi._

_Hay veces en que estos recuerdos me atormentan por las noches y me hacen pensar en que es lo que hubiera sucedido si mis piernas hubiesen sido mas largas, si me hubiese tragado todas las lagrimas que derrame o si no hubiese tropezado tantas veces, tal vez Yuki estuviera aquí conmigo... tal vez..._

_Antes de poder salir del pueblo, un grupo de soldados nos intercepto, intentamos huir, rogamos, lloramos, pero nada sirvió... Sin una sola pizca de misericordia, dispararon a quemarropa sobre nuestros cuerpos apenas cubiertos por unas cuantas pieles... caímos moribundos sobre la nieve que en vez de lucir su inmaculada belleza blanca se manchaba con el rojo bermellón de la gente de Cúratela._

_La luna se poso sobre su punto mas alto, en medio de unas estrellas que titilaban casi sin brillo; ahora, todo era silencio y quietud sobre las ruinas de que antes yo llame "mi hogar". Los gritos, las explosiones ya todo era parte de una realidad que parecía imposible... Mi cuerpo dolía demasiado y mi voz era débil, ya no había nada, no quedaba nada, ni siquiera lograba escuchar la dulce voz de Yuki dándome confort. Iba a morir, no cabía duda, sin embargo, en ese momento la muerte no me pareció tan terrible, estaría con mis padres, estaría con Yuki y él siempre me protegería... cerré los ojos y espere con ansia al trágico final..._

_Pero la muerte no llego como yo esperaba; cuando recobre el conocimiento, me encontraba sobre una cama improvisada, a mi lado, el abuelo curaba mis heridas y en otro extremo, los sobrevivientes de la masacre se sentaban en torno al calor de una fogata, mis dos hermanos se encontraban allí. Busqué desesperadamente a Yuki pero no estaba. Había muerto._

_Fue difícil escuchar a mi abuelo hablar de ello; había encontrado ambos cuerpos sobre la nieve y los creyó muertos pero, para su sorpresa, aun mostraban señales de vida, nos llevo al refugio pero el daño estaba hecho y solo yo sobreviví. _

_¿Suerte, casualidad? No, no fue ninguna. Fue Yuki. Lo que mis estudios me habían enseñado es que existe un enorme telar donde las vidas de todas las criaturas se entrelazan creando caminos que conocemos como Destino, fue en uno de estos pequeños hilos donde se marcaba el día de mi muerte pero él lo cambio; los magos tenemos la habilidad de cambiar ciertos patrones o crear nuevos hilos pero, cambiar radicalmente uno de estos patrones, solo puede desencadenar la ira de Dios. Fue ese látigo lo que tomo la vida de Yuki en vez de la mía._

_No lo podía creer, no podía ser cierto; me enoje, grité, llore, los odie a todos, a mi abuelo por rescatarme, a mis padres por hablarme del refugio, a los soldados que luchaban por sus propias familias, a Yuki por abandonarme, a Dios por quitarme todo... a mi por ser tan patético... odie por mucho, mucho tiempo..._

_Fue ese mismo odio lo que provoco mi Despertar es por eso que, aunque mi magia por lo general sea curativa, tiende a lucir tan agresiva, pero todo esto tuvo una consecuencia muy importante, mi venganza. Busque a aquellos soldados, los mismos que habían asesinado a Yuki y al viejo Eiri, y les provoque la muerte con terrible dolor y agonía, tratando de hacerles sufrir lo mismo que yo había sentido. Por supuesto, mi abuelo se entero de ello pero no dijo o hizo algo al respecto, quizás, en el fondo de su corazón, sentía igual que yo; pase varios años tratando de purificarme después de tan terrible acto y regresar a la Senda de los Espinos pero no creo que haya funcionado pues no me arrepiento; de seguro, es el infierno lo que me espera. "Ojo por ojo, Diente por diente"._

_Ahora vivo en un lugar, llamado América, a miles de kilómetros de donde yace Yuki en su descanso eterno, trato de sobrevivir pues es lo mejor que hago. E intentare no fallar en esta misión pues, aunque el pasado sea doloroso, no quiero que cambie pues podría jamás llegar a conocer a aquel que me hizo conocer el paraíso._

_.69.69.69._

Eiri recordaba la historia que le había relatado al pelirrosa, después de eso, no habían vuelto a cruzar palabras. No estaba muy seguro si su historia había sido de ayuda pero a él le había hecho recordar un pasado que jamás dejaría morir.

"_Por favor Yuki, protégeme, se que siempre estas a mi lado, acompañando cada paso que doy y, si acaso he de morir en esta batalla, te ruego que me dejes estar tu lado una vez mas." _Pensó el rubio, mientras continuaba guiando al grupo.

_.69.69.69._


	15. Capitulo 12

**La Esencia Del Tiempo.**

**Capítulo 12.**

–¿Y que nos hace creer que el Único es una persona? –cuestiono Tatsuha.

–¿Y que no? –replico Mika.

Llevaban un buen rato discutiendo sobre el mismo tema, sobretodo Mika y Tatsuha, los demás solo escuchaban o pretendían hacerlo. Ryuichi y Shuichi estaban tan aburridos que se entretenían observando a un insecto que caminaba sobre la mesa o las figuras que la avena hacia sobre la leche cuando la agitaban con la cuchara.

–¡Pero se podría referir a cualquier cosa! El Único árbol, el Único camino, el Único animal. ¡Por Dios, hasta podría referirse al Único vampiro!

–¿Por qué tienes que ser tan pesimista?

–¿Y porque eres tan optimista?

–¡Eres un odioso, Tatsuha!

–Pero mira nada más quien habla…-murmuro el pelinegro.

–¿QUE DIJISTE?

Shuichi bostezo sonoramente llamando la atención de todos.

–¿Qué? –pregunto inocentemente pero, al instante, deseo que la tierra se lo tragara cuando se topo con las miradas asesinas de los hermanos Uesugui. –¡Ah, si! El Único, ¿verdad? –trato de sonreír conciliadoramente pero como no funciono, rápidamente regreso a su plato de avena.

–A este paso no vamos a llegar a nada –el peliverde bostezaba entre palabra y palabra.

–Aunque suene raro, Ryuichi tiene razón –dijo K.

–¿En verdad? –el aludido se sorprendió, casi nadie le hacia caso, ¿Por qué seria?

–Deberíamos empezar a buscar con la gente de Akerita; si lo que dice el pergamino es verdad, entonces debe existir alguna leyenda sobre el Único, ¿no creen? –fue Tohma el que opino.

–Kuma-chan dice que deberíamos ir a nadar, el día es muy bonito.

–Ryuichi, no empieces –K siseo peligrosamente.

–Bueno, yo solo decía –contesto, levantando sus hombros en actitud despreocupada.

–Esta bien, –intervino Yuki -pero aunque Akerita es un pequeño pueblo, buscar a una persona entre 500 no es tarea fácil.

Y así fue…

Decidieron que la mejor forma de abarcar mayor terreno era dividiéndose en cuatro grupos y viajando hacia los distintos puntos cardinales. Tatsuha y Ryuichi viajarían al este, Hiro y K hacia el oeste, Tohma y Mika al norte y, finalmente, Yuki y Shuichi irían al sur.

Tohma y Mika no tuvieron suerte pues el área del norte estaba repleta de sembradíos y muy poca gente. Hiro y K se toparon dentro del área comercial de Akerita, con un montón de comerciantes dispuestos a relatar sus historias a cambio de una módica cantidad de dinero, dinero con el cual ellos dos no contaban. Pareciera que Shuichi y Yuki se habían topado con el área infantil pues solo encontraron niños jugando en torno a una fuente y unos pocos adultos acompañándolos. Mientras tanto, Ryuichi y Tatsuha decidieron seguir el consejo del peliverde, ir a pasar la tarde cerca del lago.

_.69.69.69._

–Estoy agotado –dijo Shuichi mientras se dejaba caer sentado en la orilla de la fuente, Eiri se quedo de pie buscando algo con la mirada.

–Esto es más difícil de lo que imaginé... –suspiro el rubio. Un par de niños pasaron corriendo frente a ellos.

–¡Ayuda! –gritaba una pequeña niña que era perseguida por un niño con un enorme sombrero en su cabeza. De pronto, apareció otro niño con un palo en forma de espada que lucho contra el niño del sombrero, derrotándolo al final y fingiendo la muerte del monstruo. -Muchísimas gracias, guardián -respondió la pequeña niña.

–No te preocupes, yo siempre protegeré a la gente de Akerita de los monstruos del lago –agrego el niño con pose heroica y la vista levantada hacia el cielo.

El pelirrosa los observaba divertido, deseando poder unirse a ellos en tan entretenido juego pero Yuki noto cierto detalles, detalles que la experiencia te ayudan a distinguir; la niña había mencionado la palabra Guardián, no fue Héroe, ni Guerrero, ni siquiera Caballero; Guardián se le hacia una palabra muy rimbombante para unos niños tan pequeños.

–¿Que clase de juego es este? –pregunto el rubio a los tres pequeños.

–Jugamos al Guardián del Lago –respondió un poco apenada la niña.

–¿Guardián del Lago?

–Si, mi mamá me contó una vez que hay una persona que cuida el pueblo de Akerita de los monstruos y este señor tiene su casa en el centro del lago.

–¿Es eso verdad?

–Si, desde la orilla se alcanza a ver la isla.

_.69.69.69._

Mientras tanto, Tatsuha y Ryuichi disfrutaban de la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el área del lago; el agua era tan clara y pura que el azul del firmamento y las nubes que lo atravesaban se reflejaban en la superficie, como un enorme espejo plateado.

–En el lugar donde yo nací, había un lago parecido a este. Durante el invierno, mis hermanos y yo íbamos a patinar... –Tatsuha estaba sentado sobre el césped con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos de su infancia, a su lado, Ryuichi le escuchaba atentamente. –Me gustaría volver alguna vez...

–Seguro que podrás ir. Cuando todo esto acabe... –agrego Ryuichi con una radiante sonrisa, después se sonrojo un poco al decir: -me gustaría ir contigo... –a Tatsuha le parecía encantador la forma de ser de Ryuichi, cada capa que conformaba su personalidad era un motivo más que le atraía con fuerza.

–Cuando todo esto acabe, –dijo el pelinegro –te llevare al lugar donde nací.

–¿En verdad? –sonrió ampliamente el peliverde.

–¡Por supuesto! Pero –agrego Tatsuha a modo de advertencia y con su dedo en alto –debo decir que es muy frío y casi siempre hay nieve.

–Aja, ¿que mas? –pregunto emocionado.

-Pues... hay animales muy peligrosos, como osos o feroces manadas de lobos.

–No... T-T me dan miedo los osos... –lloriqueo Ryuichi.

Así estuvieron un momento mas, disfrutando de las historias, reales o inventadas, de Tatsuha y de los planes que tenían para el futuro próximo. Tan entretenidos se encontraban, que no se percataron del extraño movimiento en las aguas del lago ni de la enorme sombra bajo la superficie.

_.69.69.69._

Yuki y Shuichi habían logrado localizar a sus demás compañeros y comunicarles sobre la historia que la pequeña niña les había contado. Después de todo, la búsqueda no había sido en vano. Todos juntos tomaron rumbo hacia la arboleda junto al lago, esperaban poder encontrar una nueva pista que los condujera, tal vez no con Shamed pero, por lo menos, con el Guardián. Casi llegando a la orilla del lago, Mika tuvo un mal presentimiento, una extraña presencia se cernía sobre ese lugar y no precisamente amistosa, K sintió la misma presencia unos cuantos pasos adelante y, cuando las extensas aguas se presentaron ante todos, descubrieron que no solo era un presentimiento.

_.69.69.69._

Tan cerca... había estado TAN cerca de, por fin, poder tocar los rosados labios de Ryuichi cuando una maldita serpiente marina tenía que llegar a fastidiar. Bueno, tampoco era cosa de todos los días toparse con criaturas tan antiguas como esta pero, lo que no lograba entender, es ¿Que rayos hacia una criatura así, por lo general de agua salada, en un lago en medio de un continente?

La serpiente era del tamaño de un pino milenario, con la misma altura y mismo grosor, su ojos eran dos delgadas líneas rojas y de su boca sobresalían filosos colmillos, su piel era azulada, resbaladiza y muy resistente a los golpes físicos pues ni Ryuichi ni Tatsuha habían podido hacerle el mínimo rasguño. El monstruo se lanzaba furioso contra los dos magos, en unos instantes deseando morder con su boca y, en otros, lanzando peligrosos golpes con su cola.

–¡Tatsuha, Ryuichi! –ambos magos escucharon las voces de sus compañeros llegando, por desgracia, aun estaban muy retirados y la criatura había aprovechado el momento de distracción para enroscarse alrededor del cuerpo de Ryuichi.

–¡AAAHHH! –Ryuichi se debatía entre seguir luchando o la inconciencia que le producía tanto dolor sobre su cuerpo, los poderosos anillos de la serpiente le iban triturando los huesos uno a uno. Pronto se asfixiaría o alguno de sus órganos internos se desangraría, Tatsuha tenia que actuar rápido. Comenzó a trazar extrañas líneas en el aire, conforme las iba uniendo estas tomaban una luminosidad roja, cada vez mas brillante según el intrínseco diseño crecía.

–¡Detente! No lo hagas, Tatsuha –grito Eiri pero el pelinegro no le escucho; cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar uno de sus más poderosos hechizos pero la cola del monstruo fue más rápida dándole un certero y duro golpe que lo envió a varios metros dentro del lago.

–¡TATSUHA! –grito Ryuichi, aunque si apenas se escucho un leve susurro, su vista empezó a oscurecerse y el pelinegro aun no emergía.

Mientras tanto, los demás magos intentaban llegar lo más rápido posible pero su magia, por algún extraño motivo, no funcionaba y la distancia entre ellos y el monstruo era muy amplia. Temían no poder llegar a tiempo pues la serpiente comenzaba a sumergirse aun con Ryuichi atrapado entre su cuerpo.

Surgido de la nada, una línea rojiza apareció a todo lo largo del cuerpo de la serpiente, esta lanzo un terrible chillido, haciendo que todos los presentes se cubrieran los oídos, antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a dividirse en dos partes. Ryuichi cayo pesadamente a la tierra, jalando con desesperación el oxigeno que le había sido negado, los demás pronto llegaron a su lado, checando si se encontraba bien y observando la inquietante perfección con que la serpiente había sido rebanada por la mitad.

–¿Y Tatsuha? –pregunto el peliverde con voz débil. Shuichi, quien estaba a su lado, no respondió en el acto sino que desvió su vista hacia el lago donde los demás intentaban encontrar al pelinegro. Nadie tuvo éxito. Los ojos de Ryuichi comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas.

Las aguas del lago volvieron a removerse una vez mas, pero ahora con verdadera violencia creando un enorme remolino de donde surgió no una serpiente sino un gigantesco dragón de aspecto imponente y peligroso, todos se pusieron en posición de contraataque pues una criatura así no debía llegar hasta el pueblo de Akerita, aunque tampoco sabían como derrotarlo sin magia y sin armas. El dragón, que era del mismo color que el agua del lago, emergió por completo, extendiendo sus enormes alas membranosas, provocando que las paredes del remolino chocaran las unas con las otras creando grandes olas que golpeaban la orilla del lago.

La visión era casi apocalíptica y el feroz rugido que el monstruo lanzo era suficiente para helar la sangre del mas valiente, pero eso no era lo peor que los ojos de los magos pudiesen ver sino que, entre las garras de la pata izquierda de aquel monstruo, estaba el cuerpo inconciente de Tatsuha. Los magos se prepararon para luchar, hasta la muerte de ser necesario, pero una voz tras de ellos les impidió avanzar.

–Yo en su lugar, no lo intentaría. Ese dragón es demasiado poderoso para cualquier mago –la persona que se encontraba a sus espaldas era una chica, no mayor de los 17 años, su cuerpo lucia frágil y delgado, sobretodo, al estar parada junto a una enorme espada de doble filo que, fácil, seria cinco centímetros mas larga que la chica en cuestión.

Nadie dijo nada pues la joven había comenzado a avanzar hacia el dragón que ya se encontraba cerca de la orilla. Asombrados, esperaron por ver que era lo que pasaría o si aquella mujer había perdido la cordura. La chica, sin rastro de miedo en sus ojos, se paro frente a aquel monstruo alado que seguía rugiendo y mostrando los peligrosos colmillos; este, replegó las alas quedando parado sobre tierra firme, la mujer no alcanzaba la altura de la pata del dragón. El ambiente estaba cargado de miedo y expectación pues ahora eran dos vidas las que estaban en absoluto riesgo., ¿como habían llegado a eso en un día más o menos normal? Ante la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes, la chica levanto una de sus manos y el dragón, observando el acto de la mujer, bajo su cabeza hasta ella permitiéndole acariciarlo en el hocico.

–No es... posible... –murmuro Mika.

La chica susurro un par de palabras en un idioma extraño que nadie entendió pero, al parecer, el dragón si pues coloco a Tatsuha en el suelo con inmenso cuidado.

–¿Como es que... tu...? –Tohma no tuvo que concluir su pregunta pues la joven se le había adelantado.

–Es porque él –señalo al dragón –es mi familia.

_.69.69.69._


	16. Capitulo 13

**Tanita: **tres mese han pasado desde la última actualización… O.O

**Julia: **si que ha pasado el tiempo…

**Raciel: **tanto te lleva escribir un misero capitulo!

**Julia: **bueno… cualkiera tiene estos problemas, no?

**Tanita: **Oye! Deja a mi creatividad en paz! No ves k los genios trabajamos a nuestro ritmo!

**Raciel: **aja… tú un genio, como no…

**Tanita: **-.- perdon por la demora… espero les guste este cap que si me ha costado, mas k nada, tiempo :P

**Julia**: n.n Enjoy it!

**La Esencia Del Tiempo.**

**Capítulo 13.**

Nadie estaba muy seguro de como o porque había sucedido lo que había sucedido. Todo comenzó como un día normal que dedicarían para recabar información sobre la leyenda de Shamed pero las cosas habían tomado un extraño rumbo. Primero, una serpiente marina había intentado acabar con Ryuichi y tatsuha; Segundo, ninguno podía usar magia en el combate; Tercero, de forma inexplicable, la serpiente había sido rebanada en dos, apareciendo en su lugar un enorme dragón con el cuerpo inconciente de tatsuha entre sus garras y, para rematar, una chica, casi una niña, había dicho ser la familiar de aquella criatura mitológica.

Ahora, por irónico que todo resultase, iban sobre el lomo de aquel monstruo con dirección a la isla que estaba plantada en medio del lago. Sin duda, un día muy particular. Viendo al dragón desde esa posición, todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión, el animal lucía mas aterrador que antes; para empezar, su piel era extremadamente dura pero se volvía suave y fría al solo tacto de la mano, poseía una coloración azul intenso lo que, probablemente, le permitía ocultarse con facilidad entre las aguas del lago; la parte que conformaban su torso y las extremidades eran un conjunto de poderosos músculos y, las garras de las patas, alcanzaban el largo de una espada común. Su cuello era largo y aplanado, muy semejante al de una serpiente cobra real, finalmente, la enorme cabeza tendría la longitud de dos hombres adultos y con una mordida tan grande que era capaz de engullir a una vaca entera de un solo bocado, una escalofriante hilera de colmillos se asomaban de su hocico y sus ojos eran dos pares de ojos rasgados y de una coloración rojo sangre.

En conclusión, la criatura era un magnifico ejemplar surgido de las peores pesadillas y, sin embargo, se comportaba tan dócil ante las palabras de la chica que se encontraba sentada en la base del cuello del dragón y guiaba su dirección como si se tratase de un simple corcel ¿Que inmenso poder tendría aquella mujer para domar a semejante animal¿Y porque cargaba con tan singular arma? E imaginar que había sido precisamente ella la que había eliminado a la enorme serpiente, que a punto estuvo de cobrar la vida de dos de sus compañeros, de un solo golpe. Todo era tan extraño... Pero así es como suele ser el mundo de la magia, siempre lleno de sorpresas y misterios inexplicables.

El dragón comenzó a descender hasta que sus patas tocaron la arena oscura de la orilla de la isla, retrajo las alas y pego el cuerpo al suelo para que sus pasajeros pudieran descender con calma.

La chica del cabello lila comenzó a avanzar con dirección al bosque, esperando entre los primeros árboles para que sus 'inquilinos' comenzarán a seguirla. Resignados, el grupo tomo sus cosas y avanzaron sobre los pasos de la mujer, el único motivo por el que habían accedido a tan arriesgado comportamiento era que la magia de ninguno de ellos parecía ser efectiva en ese lugar y la medicina común no lograba curar con facilidad las heridas provocadas por tal criatura, aunado al hecho de que ella les había ofrecido ayuda prometiendo que sus dos compañeros se recuperarían en un par de días.

Shuichi era quien viajaba hasta atrás del grupo y, por pura curiosidad, volvió su vista hacia el sitio donde el dragón debía estar, sin embargo, para la enorme sorpresa del pelirrosa la criatura ya no se encontraba en ese lugar. Busco entre los alrededores pareciéndole realmente fuera de si que tal animal no produciera ningún sonido al avanzar sobre el suelo o desplegar las alas para ascender al cielo; no había nada, solo las huellas que había dejado su inmenso cuerpo al ser apoyado sobre la arena.

–El dragón... desapareció... –murmuró perplejo. –¿Como es posible? Se supone que la magia no es efectiva aquí...– la voz de Hiro pidiéndole que no se quedará atrás le saco de su ensimismamiento, rió nerviosamente, esperando que todo hubiese sido un juego de su mente ya cansada.

Avanzaron un par de minutos a través de la vegetación del lugar, algunos de los

árboles provenían de una época tan antigua como el surgimiento mismo de la humanidad; de rato en rato, escuchaban el ruido que producía el viento entre las copas o las pisadas de los animales que allí habitaban, de no ser por la situación tan precaria en la que viajaban, seguramente hubieran ocupado un momento de su tiempo para llenar sus mentes y corazones de la belleza y profunda tranquilidad que esa isla proveía.

Detuvieron su andar ante una pequeña choza, construida con los mismos troncos de los árboles de esa zona. La mujer avanzo hasta la entrada principal y, con una linda sonrisa, les pidió que entraran. El interior de la cabaña era casi similar a su fachada exterior, solo unos cuantos sillones, una alfombra cerca de la chimenea, un pequeño comedor con cuatro sillas, conformaban la decoración. Un pasillo conducía hacia tres habitaciones que, supusieron, serían las recamaras.

La chica les pidió llevar a Ryuichi y Tatsuha hacia una de las habitaciones, donde un hombre se encontraba preparando unas clases de ungüentos, en seguida, la chica se le unió para ayudarle en la labor.

–Será mejor que los coloquen allí –señalo un par de camas gemelas –nosotros nos encargaremos de sus amigos.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los chicos se movió de su lugar pues aún seguían sin poder confiarse de la chica y el nuevo sujeto.

–Mi deseo es poder ayudarlos, en verdad, pues yo se la pesada carga que llevan sobre sus hombros. Pero, si aún así desconfían de mis palabras y acciones, piensen mejor en esto, pues esto es un favor que el señor Knight me ha pedido personalmente.

–¿Dorian estuvo aquí?

–¿Pero como es eso posible?

–Ahora no es el momento indicado para contestar estas y demás preguntas que tengan, esperemos solo hasta que sus compañeros se recuperen y, entonces si, podremos hablar de todo aquello que ustedes deseen. Por el momento, siéntanse tranquilos de estar aquí pues son mis distinguidos invitados y nada ni nadie podrá dañarlos mientras que estén bajo la protección de este lugar.

Los magos se sintieron extremadamente agobiados pues ¿aquello realmente sería una petición de Dorian? Y¿como era posible que hubiese viajado tal distancia con su cuerpo tan dañado? El cansancio del viaje y la pelea, sumado a toda esa confusión, no les permitía pensar con claridad.

–Disculpe, pero... ¿como podemos dirigirnos a usted, señorita? –pregunto amablemente Shuichi.

–¡Que descortés soy! –expresó la chica. –Les he ofrecido mi hogar y ni siquiera me he presentado. Mi nombre es Noriko y él es mi compañero Terri –señalo al hombre que continuaba dándoles la espalda.

–Mucho gusto, mi nombre es...

–No es necesario, Shuichi -intervino Noriko –, conozco también sus nombres.

_.69.69.69._

Finalmente, decidieron quedarse en ese lugar tal cual Noriko les había ofrecido pues, sería muy complicado viajar con dos compañeros heridos y con una constante de peligro en su viaje, además, los chicos parecían evolucionar rápidamente de sus heridas.

Aquella isla, ubicada en el centro del lago de Akerita, era bastante agradable, probablemente pasaron dos días enteros en esa zona, dejándose envolver por la tranquilidad del bosque. Noriko resulto ser una persona muy amable y atenta, siempre preocupada por la comodidad de sus huéspedes y, a pesar de que la casa era pequeña, lograron distribuirse perfectamente entre las dos habitaciones restantes. Algo que si notaron extraño, fue el aura que seguía a terri haya por donde iba, jamás habla con ninguno de ellos y en, raras ocasiones, solían verlo en un lugar distinto que no fuera la habitación donde se encontraban Tatsuha y Ryuichi, tampoco les miraba de frente y solía ocultar su mirada bajando el rostro. Decidieron que lo mejor sería esperar hasta el día en que sus preguntas serían respondidas. Pero algo inquietaba a Shuichi, una esencia en el aire, como un presentimiento de que algo no es lo que parece pero prefirió guardar silencio pues, si eso era algo que él había notado, seguramente el resto también lo haría, en caso de ser algo importante y peligroso.

Sin embargo, nadie lo hizo. O eso creyó el pelirrosa pues, una tarde, estando él admirando las figuras que las nubes dibujaban en el cielo, se vio de pronto abordado por Yuki.

–Te notó preocupado –dijo el rubio. Hacia desde el encuentro con el espíritu de Bassil que los dos chicos no se dirigían mas de dos palabras. Shuichi se avergonzó un poco por su desagradecido comportamiento ante él.

–No... no es nada... –murmuró no muy convencido. Sus ojos violetas se toparon con la mirada del rubio, en ella notó una expresión de incredulidad pero tampoco quería preocuparle con lo que él consideraba tonterías y dejar de lado la salud de su hermano Tatsuha.

–Disculpa si te hago sentir incomodo –dijo Yuki notando el comportamiento del pelirrosa, dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso a la choza.

–¡No! –Shuichi se levantó de su lugar, apresurándose a detener al rubio tomándolo de uno de los puños de su camisa. –Yo... lo siento... –murmuró, tenía el rostro bajo. El rubio solo lo observo con atención, no queriendo interrumpir los pensamientos del chico, sabía lo que era perder a alguien y se lo había contado sin estar muy seguro del porque; había algo especial en Shuichi que no había notado antes, aún así, con el paso del tiempo, se convertía en algo demasiado notorio para él. Quizás era la similitud de sus historias o una extraña compatibilidad que no lograba comprender aún.

–Me he portado muy grosero con usted –prosiguió el menor. –Pero, quiero decirle que estoy muy agradecido, siempre ha estado allí para ayudarme... brindándome los ánimos suficientes para continuar y yo... –jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos, la voz le fallaba en ratos y su vista se vio inundada de lagrimas, le era aun muy difícil hablar de la muerte del hombre que había sido casi como su padre. –Muchas gracias, Eiri –levantó su pequeño rostro, observando con absoluto agradecimiento al hombre frente a él, un par de lagrimas salieron traicioneras pero no les tomó importancia. –Gracias por ayudarme... gracias por ayudar a mi abuelo... espero poder pagarle algún día...

El pelirrosa se cubrió el rostro con el brazo, tratando en vano de contener sus lágrimas, parecía que aún deseaba continuar hablando pero el sentimiento le traicionaba cruelmente. Conmovido, Yuki abrazó con fuerza a Shuichi, pegándolo a su pecho brindándole un poco de confort. El pelirrosa le recordaba tanto a él mismo, cuando era más joven y acaba de perder a su persona especial, aquel hombre con el que soñaba reunirse algún día.

Quizás llevado por el momento o guiado por un deseo más oscuro, tomó el rostro de Shuichi, limpiándolo de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos amatistas. Shuichi se dejaba llevar como lo hubiera hecho si se tratase de su abuelo o alguien querido, de pronto, observo el rostro del rubio muy cerca del suyo, su piel era hermosa, muy blanca, sus ojos eran profundos y enigmáticos que simplemente no podía dejar de observarlos. El rubio comenzó a besar el cabello de Shuichi, bajando a su frente, a sus parpados, sus mejillas, su nariz; de pronto, ambos chicos juntaron sus labios en un beso, solo era un roce entre los dos pero significo demasiadas cosas, demasiados sentimientos juntos, se alejaron un poco, pero sin perder jamás el tacto de las manos de Yuki sobre el rostro de Shuichi. Sus ojos no podían dejar de observarse, sus mentes de pensar y no pensar al mismo tiempo, de no saber que era eso y lo que estaba a punto de empezar.

El rubio volvió a besar a Shuichi, imprimiéndole más sentimiento, más pasión. El pelirrosa le respondió de igual forma, llevando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, pegando más su cuerpo y dejándose llevar por él. Sus bocas se besaban con ferocidad, sus lenguas se buscaban una a la otra y no se dejaban en paz, las manos blancas de Yuki acariciaban la espalda del menor, su suave cabello, su rostro, sus brazos. Ambos dejaron de razonar, de buscarle un sentido a todo aquello y permitieron que el momento les envolviera por completo. Por un instante, aunque fuese un segundo, el miedo, la preocupación , la tristeza, el odio y el mundo entero se podían ir al carajo.

_.69.69.69._

A la mañana del tercer día, Ryuichi y Tatsuha ya estaban completamente recuperados, sus cuerpos no presentaban secuelas o marcas físicas, era como si aquel incidente no hubiese ocurrido nunca. El peliverde se la pasaba casi encima de Tatsuha, gritando y expresando en su excéntrica personalidad lo valiente que Tatsuha había sido y demás comentarios exagerados; los demás prefirieron no hacer caso, ya sabían como era su comportamiento y, al parecer, el chico le había tomado un especial cariño al pelinegro. Eso era algo muy bueno para una persona como Ryuichi, a alguien que le resultaba muy difícil abrirse sinceramente a los demás.

Como ambos chicos ya estaban recuperados, según las palabras de Noriko era momento de disipar sus dudas acumuladas. Todos se encontraban en la parte trasera de la choza, allí se encontraban unas cuantas raíces cortadas que servían de bancos improvisados, el día estaba completamente despegado con una suave brisa húmeda y refrescante. Los árboles se contoneaban murmurando una suave música que invitaba a la relajación y la meditación.

Noriko se sentó a un costado de Mika y, al otro, se encontraba el hombre conocido como Terri, este tenía el rostro hacia abajo y, de no ser porque su pecho se movía, cualquiera creería que se trataba de un muñeco de cera muy bien hecho. La primera persona en hablar fue Tohma.

–Dijiste que nos contarías todo cuando ellos estuvieran recuperados. Bien, creo que el momento ha llegado.

–Tienes razón –contesto afablemente la chica. –Pueden preguntar lo que deseen, tratare de contestarles con la verdad.

–¿Que es exactamente este lugar y porque no podemos utilizar nuestra magia? –comenzó Mika.

–Esta es una isla que se encuentra en el centro exacto del lago. Su función es la de una poderosa barrera que no permite el uso de ningún tipo de magia dentro de si.

–¿Como es eso posible¿Con que propósito?

–Antes de eso, necesito saber el motivo exacto de su viaje a Akerita. El señor Knight solo me aviso que un grupo de magos llegarían a este pueblo y que era mi deber el brindarles ayuda y conocimientos pero jamás me explico porque y para que.

Se mostraron un poco reacios a contestar, mirándose los unos a los otros y llegaron a una silenciosa conclusión decidieron contar una parte de toda su historia. Fue K el que hablo.

–Nuestra misión es encontrar al Guardián de las viejas leyendas, aquel que guarda el secreto de Shamed. Fuimos enviados por el Señor Bassil Harwick y Lord Dorian Knight, fue él quien nos entrego este mapa que nos condujo a Akerita –el rubio le mostró el viejo pergamino. La chica lo observó con atención, sin embargo, su rostro estaba completamente serio, sin mostrar ninguna clase de expresión, finalmente, se lo entregó al rubio con la misma mirada solemne con que lo había tomado.

–¿Que harán cuando lo encuentren? Me refiero a que cuando se topen con el Guardián¿que es lo que harán?

–Eso es algo que solo a nosotros nos concierne.

–Ya veo –murmuró Noriko. –Y si les digo que están ante su presencia¿que harán?

–Unas gentes del pueblo nos contaron la historia del Guardián de Akerita –esta vez fue Eiri el que hablo. –Y tú te presentaste ante nosotros como el Guardián, por lo que debo suponer que tú eres la persona que buscamos, sin embargo...

–Esperaban otra cosa¿no es así? Un fuerte hombre o una criatura poderosa, no una mujer como yo.

–Disculpa si te ofendimos –agregó Tohma.

–No hay de que preocuparse. Es una reacción normal en las personas aunque debo decir que, de haber venido un año antes, habrían conocido al Guardián anterior.

–¿Que quieres decir?

–Mi familia ha estado fuertemente ligada al primer Guardián de este lago, ostentando ese titulo de generación en generación. Mi padre murió el año pasado a causa de las terribles guerras que se han desatado últimamente y, al ser yo su única descendiente, es mi obligación el tomar esta espada y este titulo. así es como ha sido siempre. Pero, yo no soy el Guardián que ustedes buscan.

–¿Que? –exclamaron todos¿como era posible que esa chica, con esa arma y ese titulo no fuera la misma persona que ellos buscaban?

–Yo no se nada sobre Shamed –Noriko se levanto de su lugar, dando la espalda al grupo y con la mirada perdida entre el bosque. –Y tampoco soy el Guardián original. Temo que el señor Knight se ha equivocado, yo no puedo ayudarles.

–¡Eso no es posible! –exclamo muy molesto Tatsuha. –¿Dices que Ryuichi y yo estuvimos a punto de morir por un error? Eso no puedo creerlo. El mapa marca claramente este lugar¡no puede haber un error en eso!

–Quizás leyeron mal o no es el mapa correcto. En el mundo existen muchas falsificaciones o mapas falsos como ese –se mostraba irritada con las palabras del pelinegro por lo que su tono de voz se había vuelto áspero y cortante.

–¡Eso no es verdad!

–¡Tatsuha, cálmate! –el peliverde le tomaba del brazo, evitando que el chico prácticamente se lanzara contra la chica preocupado de que, si eso ocurría, Terri se metiera en la pelea, sin embargo, el hombre parecía no notar lo que ocurría frente a él.

–¡Es que no puedo creer lo que ella dice! –su rostro estaba encendido por la ira. –¿Y que hacemos ahora¿Dar media vuelta y regresar¿Resignarnos?

De repente, las replicas de tatsuha se vieron interrumpidas por una voz mas potente.

–Alguien se acerca –el que hablo fue Terri, su voz recordaba el sonido del agua viajando a través del río o las olas que chocan contra la costa, no era un sonido molesto, al contrario, era calmante pero invitaba a sentir respeto por él. El hombre se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y fue a cubrir a Noriko con su cuerpo. Acto seguido, se escucho un fuerte ruido, como de cristal que se rompe, y la tierra de la isla se convulsiono violentamente provocando que los magos cayeran al suelo.

La isla entera se vio inundada de un estrepitoso chillido, tal ruido provoco que todos se cubrieran los oídos con fuerza sintiendo que si el ruido no paraba sus oídos estallarían en cualquier momento. El chillido paro tan abruptamente como había comenzado y una voz muy familiar se escucho entre los árboles que les rodeaban.

–Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar –un coro de risitas malignas surgieron de entre la vegetación.

_.69.69.69._


	17. Capitulo 14

**Tani: **-.- Hasta k por fin pude subir este cap... pase siglos hasta k FF arreglara su servidor

**Rasiel: **Ademas de otro millon para acabar de escribir, vdd?

**Tani: **u.u' ya lo se...

**Julia: **ay, no la regañes, pobresita...

**Tani: **oh, Jules! Tu si me entiendes

**Julia: **pork ahora es mi turno k no sabes k me moría de ganas de saber lo k iba a pasar y te tardaste casi MEDIO AÑO!!!

**Tani: **T.T perdón...**  
**

* * *

**La Esencia Del Tiempo.**

**Capítulo 14.**

La isla entera se vio inundada de un estrepitoso chillido, tal ruido provoco que todos se cubrieran los oídos con fuerza sintiendo que si el ruido no cesaba pronto sus oídos estallarían en cualquier momento. El chillido paro tan abruptamente como había comenzado y una voz muy familiar se escucho entre los árboles que les rodeaban.

–Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar –un coro de risitas malignas surgieron de entre la vegetación.

Sentando sobre un horrible monstruo, viajaba el vampiro Barlog, era un hombre relativamente joven, lo que hoy en día se conocería como un adulto joven, su perfil era aristocrático, con esos rasgos finos y afilados, su cabello era extremadamente rubio, sus ojos recordaban el más azul y cristalino de los mares pero su expresión era retorcida, su sonrisa demasiado perversa, sus ojos demasiado malignos, su voz envuelta en una engañosa dulzura.

–Mis queridos amigos, pero como los he extrañado. Ni se imaginan la de pericias que he tenido que hacer para encontrarles... pero eso ya es historia, pues ustedes están aquí... –de nuevo el coro de risitas, eran algo exasperantes pero el hecho de no saber de donde salían era un poco perturbador.

– ¡¿Como pudiste entrar a este lugar?! Se supone que nadie puede entrar sin mi permiso –exclamó Noriko, estaba un poco asustada pues jamás había sentido tal poderosa presencia.

–Tu lo has dicho, mujer. "Supuestamente" –respondió sarcásticamente el vampiro. –Así como "supuestamente" tú eres el Guardián.

– ¿Como...?

–Yo sé muchas cosas, niña, pero no estoy aquí para charlar contigo. Yo estoy aquí por ellos –señalo a los magos que no sabían que hacer o como responder, pues conocían de antemano que su magia era inútil en ese lugar. –Veo que se libraron de mi preciosa serpiente, es una pena que haya muerto pero era una inútil sino pudo vencer a unas criaturas tan patéticas como ustedes. En fin, es hora de terminar el trabajo.

Barlog cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos, el monstruo bajo su cuerpo comenzó a desfragmentarse en pequeñas motas multicolor, unas cuantas más salieron de entre las plantas y rocas del derredor y flotaban alrededor del cuerpo del vampiro, el cual estaba levitando a un par de metros del suelo. Era como si aquellas luces entonarán una canción al chocar unas con otras o cuando parecían rozar las ropas de Barlog, pero algo allí no cuadraba y es que esas luces no eran lo que parecían ser; si se ponía un poco más de atención, se comenzaba a dibujar una silueta, después pareciera un cuerpo y, finalmente, se vislumbraba con todo detalle el cuerpo de una persona, pero en miniatura, eran estas personitas, con alas de mariposa, las que cantaban y desprendían luz de sus cuerpos.

–Son hadas... –susurró muy asombrado Ryuichi; en el jardín de la casa de su madre, él solía jugar con esas dulces criaturitas pero por lo que él sabía, las hadas jamás servían a alguien sin recibir algo a cambio, como él mismo lo descubriría, las hadas son criaturas hermosas pero letales.

–Esto no me gusta nada –dijo Mika al observar como las pequeñas luces se juntaban tanto hasta formar una enorme esfera multicolor. – ¿Que es lo que planea hacer?

–Seguro que no es nada bueno –respondió Tohma.

La esfera parecía palpitar llegándose a escuchar el ritmo pausado de esta, el grupo de magos se mantuvo alerta, sin embargo, sabían perfectamente que ahora solo eran un grupo de humanos comunes pues su magia era ineficaz en aquella zona de paz pero ¿como era posible que aquel ser de la noche pudiese encontrarse allí dentro y utilizar sus habilidades? Tendrían que descubrirlo lo más pronto posible.

La esfera detuvo todo el movimiento corporal que había presentado momentos antes creando un ambiente de enorme tensión; sin embargo, el objeto no presento mas reacciones y esto mantenía a los magos en suspenso sin estar seguros de si mantener su posición o acercarse a investigar que es lo que ocurría. Finalmente, Tatsuha se atrevió a dar ese primer paso y con extrema precaución se acerco al objeto, sus demás compañeros lo observaban con mal disimulada preocupación.

El exterior de la esfera recordaba la superficie áspera de una piedra incluyendo las grietas provocadas por las inclemencias del clima; el pelinegro la rozo con uno de sus dedos notando que nada ocurría por tal acto por lo que se atrevió a colocar su palma, el objeto se sentía calido pero nada más.

–Parece que su "gran" ataque fue convertirse en una piedra –dijo burlonamente el chico volteándose a sus compañeros y dando la espalda al objeto. –Yo diría que tuvo miedo de nosotros, ja ja ja.

El resto del grupo comenzó a relajarse lentamente y a sonreír con discreción a las palabras del pelinegro, tal vez tenia razón y todo no había sido mas que un engaño. Comenzaron a acercarse a la esfera y, algunos, a tocarla también. Pero Eiri no se creía del todo que Barlog solo hubiese ido hasta allí para gastarles una broma o tratar de asustarlos, mantuvo su distancia y observaba aquello con su mirada analítica tratando de descubrir el porque de las cosas.

–¡Aléjense de ahí!. ¡Rápido! –el rubio alerto a sus compañeros cuando la roca comenzó a despedazarse. Los chicos trataron de alejarse pero unos cuantos pedazos se desprendieron con tal fuerza que alcanzaron a golpear a unos cuantos de ellos, haciéndoles caer a varios metros de distancia.

La esfera, como si de un huevo gigante se tratara, comenzó a desboronarse con furia y velocidad asombrosas. Los trozos grandes caían al suelo cuarteando la tierra y los pequeños eran lanzados al aire como pequeños proyectiles. Del interior, comenzó a surgir un enorme punzón seguido de otro y otro mas, la esfera termino de despedazarse dando lugar a una horrible criatura de 8 largas patas con un filoso punzón al final de cada una, estas a su vez se unían a un cuerpo humanoide compuesto por el torso, los brazos y la cabeza, parecía estar a punto de morir de inanición pues los huesos se dibujaban a través de la piel, y, por ultimo, la cabeza se componía, en su mayor parte, por una enorme boca de la cual salían una cantidad exagerada de dientes tan filosos y puntiagudos como agujas.

–Dios mío...

–Siempre he dicho –hablo la criatura –que si quieres que algo se haga bien, debes hacerlo tu mismo –comenzó a estirar las patas, haciéndole conseguir una mayor altura. –Espero que me entretengan un rato antes de matarlos...

Dicho esto, Barlog (ahora en su nueva forma) se lanzo a por los magos, usando como arma principal sus patas. Las clavaba una y otra vez a la tierra tratando de atravesar el cuerpo de alguno de ellos. Los chicos solo podían tratar de adivinar los movimientos del vampiro y rezar por tener la suficiente velocidad para evitarlos.

Mika logro tomar un arco y unas cuantas flechas de la casa de Noriko he intento herir a la criatura pero ninguna de las flechas lograban dar en el blanco por mas veces que lo intentara.

–Es inútil, mujer –rió burlonamente el monstruo consiguiendo golpear a la castaña llevándola a impactar con fuerza contra el tronco de un árbol.

–¡MIKA!

Barlog se acerco rápidamente, deslizándose sobre sus ocho patas, dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia; por suerte, Tohma logro llegar antes evitando, por pocos centímetros, que este la matara, pero el ataque no había sido en vano pues el punzón había logrado golpear en el brazo del rubio provocándole una herida que sangraba profusamente.

El resto del grupo lanzaba piedras y palos tratando de distraer al monstruo pero nada de esto lograba inmutarle; creyendo Barlog que ahora conseguiría eliminar a dos, se levanto sobre cuatro patas para poder enterrar las restantes con mas fuerza, sin embargo aquello fue un error para él pues dejaba expuesto parte de su cuerpo lo cual Noriko aprovecho para colarse debajo de él y enterrar su propia espada. El vampiro lanzo un enorme grito de dolor.

–¡Llévatela, rápido! –dijo la chica a Tohma, el cual no tardo en levantarse y llevar a Mika consigo pues aun seguía aturdida por el golpe. Mientras tanto, Noriko luchaba por mantener su espada dentro y que el vampiro no la alcanzara con alguno de sus punzones pero su suerte no fue tanta, finalmente, Barlog logro agarrar a la chica de la espalda y con fuerza sobrehumana la lanzo lejos de él provocando también que el arma saliera de su cuerpo dañándole un tanto mas.

Noriko termino volando por los aires y cayendo al suelo en una fuerte caída que le fracturo el brazo derecho. El sentirse herido desato la ira de Barlog el cual ahora solo se había concentrado en la chica, avanzo rápidamente hacia ella, dispuesto a vengarse; Noriko se levanto al verlo venir pero su arma no se encontraba cerca por lo que ahora estaba indefensa ante el monstruo, por lo menos moriría satisfecha al saber que lo había dañado profundamente. Sin embargo, para desfortunio del vampiro, Terri se interpuso entre los dos logrando frenar el avance con las manos desnudas.

–¿Como...? –el vampiro estaba asombrado de que un hombre pudiera hacer tal cosa pero no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta pues Terri lo aferro de sus dos patas delanteras y, de un solo movimiento, le hizo girar sobre si y caer estrepitosamente a la tierra.

Los magos habían quedado con la boca abierta, nunca, ni en sus más extraños sueños, hubieran creído posible que aquel hombre tranquilo y silencioso pudiera poseer tal fuerza.

–Terri... –susurro Noriko.

–No permitiré tal intromisión en mi hogar y mucho menos que la lastimes –Terri levanto el rostro y todos pudieron verlo completamente por primera vez. Mantenía el ceño fruncido con una expresión facial de total determinación pero, lo más llamativo no era eso sino el color de sus ojos pues, tanto el iris como la retina, poseían un color blanco.

El vampiro se levanto rápidamente, alejándose un poco de aquel sujeto. Ambos observaban fijamente los ojos del otro, Barlog con una ira incontenible y Terri con una autoridad impresionante.

–¿Que... esta pasando aquí...? –pregunto Shuichi muy atemorizado pues nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación similar. A su lado, se encontraba Eiri que le apretó cariñosamente de un hombro como una forma de calmarlo, sin embargo, él mismo se encontraba muy inquieto pues una extraña sensación se había apoderado de él en ese mismo instante.

–Te ordeno que salgas de aquí lo mas rápido posible, si es que aprecias tu vida –volvió a hablar Terri, con aquella voz calmada pero imponente.

–¡JA!. ¿Y quien demonios te crees para ordenarme algo así?

–Mi nombre es Wawa Terrior...

–No es posible –dijo Eiri totalmente asombrado. –El es...

–...y soy el Guardián –concluyo Terri.

Barlog quedo asombrado con aquella revelación, no había imaginado que encontrar al Guardián fuese tan fácil y, suponía, que destruirlo seria igual. Dibujo una sonrisa torcida de triunfo sobre su rostro, imaginando la gloria que obtendría por tal hazaña.

–Así que... –observo al hombre de pies a cabeza–...Guardián¿crees que tienes alguna autoridad sobre mi? Por si no lo habías notado, tu mundo ahora nos pertenece y no hay nada que puedas hacer, mucho menos tratar de darme órdenes.

Terri mantuvo su mismo porte serio, sin mostrar expresión alguna en el rostro. El grupo de magos se encontraban a la expectativa pues no estaban tan seguros de que o que no podía hacer aquel hombre que resultaba ser el Guardián. Barlog pareció enfadarse por la falta de reacciones por parte del hombre.

–Veo que estas muerto del miedo, jajaja. Esta bien, te daré una oportunidad de marcharte y, si así lo quieres, llevarte a esa niña contigo pero los magos son míos. Tú decides.

La tensión llego a su clímax; Noriko se coloco detrás de Terri tratando de imitar su misma expresión seria pero era difícil con el dolor del golpe recién recibido, los demás sabían que si sus anfitriones decidían aceptar, ellos quedarían indefensos ante un poderoso contrincante; a pesar de todo, se prepararon para lo que seria el inevitable combate.

– ¡Fuera de mi isla! –la misma voz tranquila se escucho sin mas, sin embargo, su entonación fue un poco mas alta demostrando la autoridad que nacía natural de su persona.

–Eres un entupido –respondió el vampiro. –Si tanto es tu urgencia por desaparecer, entonces no te haré esperar. ¡Muere!

Barlog, en su monstruosa apariencia, se lanzo sobre el Guardián de la isla, sin embargo, no pudo ni siquiera llegar a la mitad de la distancia que los separaba pues una barrera de energía le freno en seco. Alrededor del cuerpo de Terri comenzó a formarse una aura de tono azulado y el claro del bosque se lleno del sonido de las olas en el mar. Con un suave movimiento de su brazo, alejo a Noriko de si mismo.

–Será mejor que se protejan –hablo Terri. –La barrera aun esta activa, así que su magia no funcionara. Llévatelos lejos -Noriko quiso reclamar pero el hombre se alejo un par de pasos mas, aumentando el brillo de su cuerpo hasta desaparecer. Mientras tanto, Barlog continuaba detenido por aquella extraña energía pero, siendo su voluntad tan fuerte, comenzó a tratar de dar movimiento a sus extremidades poco a poco, lo único que podía pensar en aquel momento era en destruir al inútil que había osado interrumpir su trabajo.

Noriko comenzó a reunir a los magos, a pesar de su falta de movimiento, al parecer se había lesionado una pierna también, termino juntándolos a un costado de la cabaña.

–Síganme, debemos buscar un lugar donde poder estar seguros.

–Pero... –fue Shuichi el que interrumpió, se le notaba muy nervioso – ¿que esta pasando¿Que es todo esto?

–Ahora no hay tiempo de explicar, debemos ponernos a salvo –recalco la chica.

–Pero... pero... –la respiración del pelirrosa se agitaba cada vez más e intercambiaba su mirada del lugar donde la luz surgía del cuerpo de Terri a la posición de Barlog y su recuperación de movimiento.

–Shuichi –el pelirrosa regreso su vista rápidamente cuando sintió las manos de alguien sobre sus hombros; era Hiro que se encontraba frente a él y lo observaba seriamente. –Todo va a estar bien, solo debemos mantenernos juntos ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que yo voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase.

El pelirrosa acepto con un leve movimiento de cabeza, las palabras de su casi hermano le confortaban pero no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto, estaba seguro de que algo iba a pasar.

–Esta bien, ahora vengan conmigo –agrego Noriko y, con ayuda de K, avanzaron con rumbo a la orilla de la isla. Lo que nadie noto fue la inquietud de Eiri, es cierto que el rubio no se caracterizaba por demostrar sus sentimientos con naturalidad tal como lo hacia el pelirrosa pero, en esa ocasión, sentía un extraño vacío en sus interior, una sensación de que algo iba a pasar... algo que no debía ser pero que a la vez deseaba enormemente... ¿Por que? Si era la primera vez que veía algo así. Por su mente comenzaron a recorrer imágenes a enorme velocidad, memorias de su infancia combinadas con otras que no recordaba haber visto antes pero que le eran familiares.

Hubo una escena en particular que parecía pasar una y otra vez hasta quedarse fija en su mente; era una persona, quizás un hombre, flotando en un líquido blanco, por algún motivo no podía despegar la vista de él. Eiri se llevo las manos a la cabeza tratando de mitigar el fuerte dolor que le invadió al ver dicha imagen, cayó pesadamente de rodillas al suelo sin estar conciente de nada más. Los gemidos de dolor del rubio llamaron la atención de Ryuichi, que era el ultimo del grupo, este se giro rápidamente.

–¡Eiri-san! –exclamo el peliverde corriendo a ayudarle, los demás también regresaron al notar lo que ocurría. Para mala suerte del grupo, en ese mismo instante la luz, que había crecido enormemente, terminó dando un poderoso estallido que derribo un par de árboles y lanzo al grupo un par de metros más atrás. Del mismo lugar donde Terri había estado momentos antes, apareció en su lugar un enorme dragón, el mismo que les había llevado volando desde una de las orillas del lago hasta la isla misma.

El dragón extendió sus poderosas alas y lanzo un rugido que retumbo por toda el área de la isla. Barlog recupero el movimiento y sintiéndose molesto e impresionado por la transformación del Guardián, convoco a las hadas que siempre le acompañaban y, una vez, cambio la apariencia de su cuerpo.

–Ambos podemos jugar este juego –agrego antes de que la magia de las hadas le envolvieran por completo convirtiéndolo en una copia exacta del Guardián de aquella Isla solo que en lugar del tono azul de Terri, él era completamente negro y con un par de ojos rojos como el zafiro. -Pero solo uno ganará...

El vampiro en su nueva apariencia lanzo el primer ataque, con sus feroces fauces intento morder el cuello de cisne de Terri pero este logro evadirlo a tiempo y, a cambio, lanzo un zarpazo con una de sus patas que pego sobre el pecho del dragón negro. Esto enfureció mucho más a Barlog.

–¡Basta de juegos! –exclamó el vampiro. –Es hora de ponerse serios –su risa malvada retumbo por el área de la isla al mismo tiempo que el fulgor de sus ojos alcanzaba un brillo máximo. El nuevo dragón negro abrió las fauces nuevamente pero, en esta ocasión, lanzo una impresionante llamarada de fuego negro. Terri tuvo que alzar el vuelo para poder evadir pero, por desgracia, el golpe pego sobre su ala derecha haciendo que este gruñera de dolor.

Los ojos blancos de Terri también brillaron con un fulgor similar al de Barlog. Sus fauces se abrieron al mismo tiempo, cada quien acumulando su poder, el dragón negro lanzó su llamarada negra y el dragón azulado lanzo una llamarada de color blanco que parecía congelar en vez de quemar. El combate era de proporciones épicas, cada contrincante daba lo mejor de si, sin piedad ni misericordia y, por supuesto, con la intención de matar al otro.

Los magos no podían salir de allí, era demasiado peligroso tratar de moverse y, llegar a la orilla también significaba un riesgo, pues sus pacificas aguas se habían transformado en enormes olas que golpeaban la orilla sin piedad, incluso el cielo se cubrió de nubes negras y una serie de rayos y truenos surcaban el cielo. La imagen entera simulaba una de las peores tormentas marinas que se hayan podido ver.

_.69.69.69._

* * *

_**Rasiel: **_ahora falta otro medio año para saber k seguira -.- pobres mortales... 

**Julia: **y yo, aki sufriendo! pork ni sikiera tu pc tenia el archivo actualizado!

**Tani: **T.T perdon..._  
_


	18. Capítulo 15

**Tani: **20 de abril... 1, 2, 3..

**Rasiel:** eso son 4 meses y 7 díasc desde la última entrega u.ú

**Julia:** T.T Eres muy cruel,Tani ¿Lo sabías, lo sabías?

**Tani: **ú.u de nada sirve disculparme pero... lo siento... Aquí la 18a entrega de La Esencia, espero les guste y que mi forma de escribir

**Rasiel:** o la hilación de la historia...

**Tani:** hayan cambiado mucho...

**Julia:** o.ó Toi nojaa**  
**

* * *

**La Esencia Del Tiempo.**

**Capítulo 15.**

– ¡Basta de juegos! –exclamó el vampiro. –Es hora de ponerse serios –su risa malvada retumbo por el área de la isla al mismo tiempo que el fulgor de sus ojos alcanzaba un brillo máximo. El nuevo dragón negro abrió las fauces nuevamente pero, en esta ocasión, lanzó una impresionante llamarada de fuego negro. Terri tuvo que alzar el vuelo para poder evadir pero, por desgracia, el golpe pego sobre su ala derecha haciendo que este gruñera de dolor.

Los ojos blancos de Terri también brillaron con un fulgor similar al de Barlog. Sus fauces se abrieron al mismo tiempo, cada quien acumulando su poder, el dragón negro lanzó su llamarada negra y el dragón azul lanzó una llamarada de color blanco que parecía congelar en vez de quemar. El combate era de proporciones épicas, cada contrincante daba lo mejor de si, sin piedad ni misericordia y, por supuesto, con la intención de matar al otro.

Los magos no podían salir de allí, era demasiado peligroso tratar de moverse y, llegar a la orilla también significaba un riesgo, pues sus pacíficas aguas se habían transformado en enormes olas que golpeaban la orilla sin piedad, incluso el cielo se cubrió de nubes negras y una serie de rayos y truenos surcaban el cielo. La imagen entera simulaba una de las peores tormentas marinas que se hayan podido ver.

A cada ataque, a cada golpe, Eiri parecía sufrir, no importaba quien fuera el afectado, el se dolía por igual.

– ¡Eiri¿Qué te pasa? –Mika se encontraba desesperada pues su hermano parecía estar al borde de un colapso. Incluso el toque de sus dedos sobre el cuerpo del rubio parecía ser como hierro ardiente. Nadie sabía que hacer o como reaccionar, Noriko intentaba ser de ayuda para Eiri al igual que Tohma; K y Tatsuha habían decidido prestar atención a la pelea por si las dos bestias se acercaban a ellos. Shuichi se encontraba terriblemente asustado y sus ojos no paraban de llorar, todo eso era más de lo que podía soportar, simplemente... era demasiado terrible. Hiro lo abrazó protectoramente pero nada podía calmar al pelirrosa.

Eiri lanzó un grito desgarrador, al mismo tiempo que Terri. Barlog había conseguido morder el cuello del Guardián provocando una enorme herida, sus garras terminaron enterrándose en la piel del pecho mientras que el pobre de Terri se debatía entre el dolor y el deseo de seguir luchando. De un fuerte empujón, logro quitarse de encima al dragón negro pero el daño ya era irreversible.

– ¡TERRI! –gritó la pelimorada, la situación comenzaba a ponerse en contra de ellos. El dragón blanco se tambaleo un poco pero logro mantenerse en pie.

–Parece que el final esta cerca –Barlog tenía el hocico bañado en sangre y, eso, era lo que más le excitaba. Sin esperar nada más, el vampiro lanzó su último y letal ataque a su enemigo el cual Terri no pudo esquivar. El dragón azul cayó pesadamente sobre la tierra haciendo que esta temblara por el impacto, su cuerpo se encontraba seriamente dañado.

–No... es posible... –murmuró K sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos. El miedo comenzó a invadir el alma de los magos al darse cuenta del resultado final del combate. Barlog lanzó un poderoso rugido antes de comenzar a reír de forma demente. Se acercó hacia el cuerpo de Terri, con aquella expresión de satisfacción sobre su rostro, deseaba darle el golpe final y, de recuerdo, poder llevar la cabeza de aquel Guardián ante su líder.

Levantó sus poderosas garras, sus ojos tenían un brillo enfermo y sádico, sin embargo, justo en el instante que sentía la gloria sobre si. Terri lanzó un último y desesperado ataque que también golpeo de lleno el cuerpo de Barlog, para cuando se dio cuenta de su error, ya era demasiado tarde, su cuerpo se encontraba atrapado por el hielo. Su mirada se lleno de terror pues no le tomó mucho imaginar que es lo que ocurriría cuando vio la cola del Guardián levantarse y golpear con fuerza el hielo. Intento gritar pero aquello era imposible, su cuerpo cayó en cientos de fragmentos sobre la tierra de la isla. Un montón de pequeñas luces se levantaron de los fragmentos y comenzaron a desaparecer uno por uno, al final, no quedo ni rastro del hielo, Barlog o las hadas. Todo había terminado.

Terri se dejó caer nuevamente al suelo, sus heridas le habían dejado demasiado débil para poder continuar. Noriko corrió a reunirse con él, para cuando llego, el dragón había desaparecido dejando en su lugar el cuerpo humano del Guardián.

–Terri... –Noriko levantó con cuidado el cuerpo del que consideraba su única familia. –Terri... resiste, te curaré pronto, solo dame más tiempo y verás que todo va a estar bien

El hombre la miro con ternura, siempre había pensado que aquella niña era hermosa, le recordaba tanto aquella mujer, la fundadora de esa familia.

–Debes ser fuerte... –murmuró el peliazul, su voz era apenas un susurro. –Esto es apenas el comienzo... lo peor esta por venir...

–No, no es cierto ¡Tú no me puedes dejar! Eres lo único que me queda... –las lágrimas salían sin control de los ojos de Noriko. –No puedes...

–Nunca olvides... quien eres... y cual es tu deber...

–Terri...

–...estamos juntos... siempre... –los ojos de Terri se cerraron poco a poco hasta que su cuerpo quedo completamente relajado. El Guardián del Templo del Agua había muerto. Noriko ya no podía contener su amargo llanto, ahora sí estaba completamente sola en el mundo.

Sin embargo, el duelo no pudo ser por parte de todos; Eiri lanzó una horrible exclamación de dolor mientras se retorcía sin control, sus ojos estaban fuera de orbita, el interior de su cuerpo se sentía como una caldera a punto de estallar. Intentaron calmarle entre todos pero la tierra comenzó a temblar abruptamente provocando que se partiera en dos, el grupo de magos no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando se vieron cayendo por una de las grietas pero no pudieron ver el fondo pues una nueva luz azulina les envolvió por completo haciéndoles desaparecer de aquella locación.

_.69.69.69._

Desde las orillas del lago, la gente de Akerita pudo apreciar como la isla, que había existido allí por milenios, comenzaba a desquebrajarse y hundirse entre las aguas del lago. Eso era una señal que todos conocían, la era del Guardián había terminado.

_.69.69.69._

El castillo de Nightwish lucía tan decrepito y aterrador como en últimas fechas; ningún alma vagaba cerca de sus límites, como en tiempos pasados, y ni un solo rayo de luz iluminaba las tristes plantas marchitas del jardín. Aquella ciudad se había vuelto su completo contrario y todos sus habitantes se convirtieron en fieles servidores del nuevo Rey, aquel perverso ser que, irónicamente, se llamaba Ángel.

Una pequeña niña caminaba felizmente por los pasillos, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda y su rostro angelical iba enmarcado por un precioso cabello rojo fuego que era sostenido por un par de pasadores en la base de la nuca, su pequeño vestido de princesa era de un blanco inmaculado. Se detuvo ante unas enormes puertas de roble, viejas y de un color negruzco, como si estuviesen quemadas; la madera era tan pesada que ni diez de los hombres más fuertes hubieran podido abrirla.

La niña posó su mirar sobre las puertas y su boquita pronunció un par de palabras sin sonido. En el pasillo, tras de ella, comenzó a escucharse el sonido de cascos de caballos sobre el piso de piedra, haciendo eco por todas las paredes, el sonido se detuvo tan abrupto como inicio y las puertas recibieron un fuerte golpe, como un mazazo, una línea negra se dibujo sobre ella formando una enorme mano, finalmente, las puertas de roble se abrieron con lentitud con el sonido chirriante de sus goznes oxidados. La pelirroja entró feliz a la habitación y las puertas volvieron a cerrarse una vez más.

El cuarto era tan grande como la bóveda principal de una iglesia, en la parte alta colgaba un enorme candelabro de 100 velas, forjado de metal y que más parecía una horripilante araña preparada para atacar al primer incauto, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco con pequeños trazos rojos que simulaban rosas de jardín, una enorme cama con sabanas blancas de seda y, sobre de ella, una colección infinita de muñecas de porcelana cuyos ojitos negros de vidrio parecían seguir a cualquiera que caminara delante de ellas. Frente a la cama, se encontraba un juego de sillones, cubiertos de terciopelo rojo y adornos hechos en oro, al centro se posicionaba la mesa de rigor con un florero de estilo griego que contenía un ramo de aromáticos jazmines.

– ¿Qué no te han dicho que es de mala educación entrar en la habitación de una mujer sin su permiso? –habló la pelirroja, con su tono de voz de niña caprichosa. En uno de los sillones se encontraba sentado Erick, con su hermosa sonrisa dibujada y su mirada de complicidad, a su lado, Dereck se mantenía extremadamente serio y con la mirada desviada hacia uno de los ventanales de la habitación, la poca luz que iluminaba el cuarto se reflejaba sobre sus ojos amatistas, haciéndoles brillar con enigmático hechizo.

–Lo siento mucho, princesa –Eric se levantó de su sitio y fue a besar la pequeña mano de la vampiresa. –No volverá a ocurrir.

–Eres un bribón… –respondió con una risita infantil.

–Déjense de tonterías¿Qué es lo que has descubierto, Max? –habló Dereck con tono firme y autoritario, completamente contrario a lo que años antes solía ser.

– ¡Uf¿no vino el malhumorado? –Max se molestó un poco y lo reflejo con un puchero.

–Discúlpalo, princesa. No ha tenido un buen día.

– ¡Y se nota!

Dereck giró el rostro hasta que su mirada se posó sobre la pequeña vampiresa, esta sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda cuando el enojo del castaño se reflejo sobre ella. Max sintió el enorme deseo de salir de allí lo más pronto posible pero la mano firme de Erick la detuvo.

–Esta bien, solo dinos lo que sabes –habló el pelinegro con toda calma.

La pequeña contó, detalle a detalle, el espectáculo que había presenciado en la isla. El absurdo comportamiento de Barlog, la pelea contra el verdadero Guardián, la muerte de este y la destrucción de su templo. También comento sobre la reacción de dolor de uno de los magos y la forma en que estos habían desaparecido de la escena.

Erick se veía interesado en todo aquello, sin embargo, Dereck solo se levantó del sillón con un gesto de irritación. Sin decir nada, salió de la habitación.

– ¿¡Pero qué demonios le pasa!? Todavía que hago el esfuerzo de traerle información con el peligro de que me descubran y él no dice nada. ¡Es un idiota! –la pequeña se cruzo de brazos y torció los labios de forma molesta.

–Tenle paciencia, tiene muchas obligaciones y el tiempo se acaba, sabes muy bien que si él falla en su trabajo nos perjudicaría a todos.

–Bueno... pero tampoco es para que se ponga así, antes solía ser más amable. Se preocupaba por nosotros y ahora...

–Y lo sigue haciendo, tú lo sabes.

– ¡Claro que no¡Él ya no es el mismo de antes! Desde que eso ocurrió, él cambio completamente... ya no es el mismo de antes, ni siquiera puedo reconocerlo –la vampiresa abrazo sus piernas, su carita mostraba la tristeza que sentía de verdad.

–Todos hemos cambiado, pequeña. Todos hemos cambiado –Erick le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, aunque el tampoco podía esconder su tristeza.

–Las cosas no debían ser así... se supone que todos estaríamos bien... –la pelirroja rió lacónicamente. –Y ahora ya somos menos...

–Estaremos bien, solo debemos seguir confiando en Dereck, sabes que lo hacemos por él...

–Ya no estoy tan segura y no se si puedo seguir confiando... Antes, yo podría haber dado mi vida por él, ahora no se si eso le sea suficiente... tengo miedo...

Erick se arrodillo frente a ella, colocando una de sus manos sobre las piernas de la pequeña. No encontraba palabras de consuelo suficientes para calmarla pues él mismo, en lo más profundo de su corazón, también temía que aquello fuera verdad. Bajo el rostro, cerrando los ojos y llevándose un puño al pecho.

–Dereck... –pronunció con toda la amargura impregnada en su voz.

_.69.69.69._

* * *

**Julia:**o.ó Sio nojaa

**Tani:** T.T me esforzare para ya no tardar tanto pero... pero... ya son 108 páginas de historia¿todavía quieres más? ó.o

**Julia: **O.Ó!

**Tani: **ú.u ok, ya entendí

**Rasiel: **o.ó Ya callense y ponte a escribir!

**Tani: **T.T alguien que me salveeee...


	19. K Claude

**Tanita: **Sin comentarios n.n Solo disfruten

* * *

**La Esencia Del Tiempo.**

**K. Claude.**

Asesinar o ser asesinado, esa es la verdad. En el campo de combate, a la hora de la batalla, no queda espacio ni para la misericordia ni el arrepentimiento, solo el ferviente y hasta obsesivo deseo de preservar la vida. No hay distinción, niños, mujeres, ancianos, todos lucen por igual, todos son el enemigo a eliminar.

Siempre creí en estas palabras, siempre fiel a los ideales bélicos pero ¿en qué momento deje mis sentimientos, aquellos que me convierten en humano, a un lado y me convertí en esta bestia sedienta de sangre? Abrir los ojos no es imposible pero es cruel. Ya era demasiado tarde para mí. Los pecados se acumulaban a mis pies y me inundaban con su olor a carne quemada y sangre inocente. Las aves negras rondaban mi alrededor, como si trataran de robar mis errores pero, a la vez, observándome con esos ojos rojos, tan horribles, como diciendo "Esto te acompañará por siempre"

¿Por qué? Yo no pedí esto, jamás pregunte por algo así... ¿O sí lo hice? Cuando era joven, sin una verdadera visión de lo que la guerra significaba, con esos tontos sueños de gloria, victoria y poder... sí, yo pedí esto y ahora es mi tiempo de sufrir las consecuencias.

Mis actos no tienen perdón y las almas de las que fueron mis victimas me esperan ansiosas para poder cobrar su venganza por la eternidad y con gusto me hubiera entregado a Hades en ese mismo instante pero aquella luz de la verdad me cegó, me mostró lo que debía hacer si mi arrepentimiento era legitimo. Por eso vivo, por eso estoy aquí, tratando de cambiar lo malo por lo bueno, intentando cambiar una parte de este mundo, aunque no se si esto es posible.

Las noches me envuelven con terribles pesadillas, mientras viva no habrá descanso para mi, tampoco cuando muera. Esperen un poco más, su venganza llegará en el próximo anochecer.


	20. Capítulo 16

**Tanita: **Sí, el anterior era exgeradamente corto y la actualización fue exageradamente tardía

**Raziel: **Como siempre

**Tanita: **Por eso, aquí esta el penúltimo capítulo...

**Julia: **¿¡De verdad!?

**Raziel: **Esa es una vil mentira y lo sabes

**Tanita: **No me dejaron terminar, el penúltimo capítulo que llevo escrito, jojojo

**Julia: **-.- awww... meanie

**Tanita: **Ojalá les guste, ya sabes que sus comentarios son los que me motivan a escribir (adivinen porque he tardado tanto en actualizar...)

**Raziel: **chantajista...

* * *

**La Esencia Del Tiempo.**

**Capítulo 16.**

Su cuerpo yacía inconsciente sobre el pasto verde de aquel bosque, un rayo de luz caía directo sobre su rostro, filtrándose entre las ramas de los árboles, provocando que el pelinegro comenzara a mover los parpados hasta, finalmente, abrirlos.

Se quedó un momento allí como en un estado de ensoñación, su mente, que comenzaba a despertar de a poco, fue asimilando su situación actual, empezando por examinar el lugar en donde estaba hasta lo que había ocurrido en la isla de Akerita. Se levantó abruptamente, quedando sentado, a su alrededor solo había plantas y arbustos pero ningún rastro de sus compañeros de viaje.

– ¡Mika¡Eiri! –llamó haciendo eco con sus manos. – ¡Tohma¡K! –nadie parecía responder a su llamado. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar un poco – ¡Ryuichi¡Hiro¡Shuichi! –continuo llamando pero todo fue en vano.

–Donde están... –se preguntó observando su alrededor. –Mejor dicho¿dónde estoy yo? –levantó su vista hacia el cielo azul. Se recargo en el tronco de un árbol cercano, meditando sobre lo que podía hacer para encontrar a sus compañeros, por desgracia, su mente no se encontraba en su faceta creativa como para pensar en algún hechizo que lo auxiliara.

– ¿Un celular? No... Nadie lleva uno consigo además de que aún no existen los satélites... ¿Una brújula? Pero no se en que dirección se encuentran... ¿Un detector¡Pero no tengo electricidad¿¡Que puedo haceeeer!? –se dejo resbalar por el tronco del árbol sintiendo un enorme fastidio por su carencia de ideas.

–Tal vez si subo a algún árbol pueda encontrar a alguien –y, tal como lo pensó, el pelinegro subió hasta la parte más alta de uno de los árboles, ayudándose de un par de herramientas que había creado de improviso. Que enorme sorpresa se llevo al llegar a la cima ya que, lo único que se podía ver, eran más copas de árboles.

–...genial... esto no me lleva a nada... –dijo de forma apática. – ¿DONDE ESTAN TODOS? –gritó con fuerza, esto provoco que unas aves alzaran el vuelo asustadas. Suspiró profundo a la par que cerró sus ojos, sería mejor pensar en algo bueno y que fuera ya. Una brisa pasajera le movió con un poco de fuerza, Tatsuha pensó en bajar antes de ser empujado por el viento; al abrir los ojos se topo con un rostro peludo demasiado cerca de su rostro lo que le causo una enorme impresión haciendo que se soltara del tronco y cayera hacia atrás.

– ¡AAAHHH! –su grito fue seguido de un golpe seco, para su suerte, había caído sobre unos cuantos arbustos que le amortiguaron la caída pero no salio ileso, unas ramas le habían raspado o golpeado el cuerpo y la cara.

–Tatsuha¿estas bien? –una voz familiar se acerco hasta Tatsuha, este, por supuesto, la reconoció al instante.

– ¡Ryuichi! –el chico se encontraba observándolo desde arriba con una mirada de preocupación. Tal fue la alegría de Tatsuha que se levantó rápidamente y le dio un fuerte abrazo. –Me alegra tanto saber que estas bien, pensé que no podría encontrar a ninguno –su expresión era un tanto dramática.

El peliverde solo sonrió y dio un par de palmadas sobre la espalda de Tatsuha. –Esta bien, también me da gusto encontrarte. Creí que se habrían quedado en la isla pero ¿en dónde están los demás?

–No lo sé –respondió Tatsuha. –Cuando desperté me encontraba solo y en este lugar, por cierto ¿en dónde estamos? No se parece a Akerita y no alcance a ver ningún pueblo cerca.

Ryuichi movió la cabeza de forma negativa. –Tampoco lo sé, a mi me paso igual. Por eso es que Kuma me estaba ayudando a encontrar al resto. ¡Por cierto! Siento mucho lo del accidente... creo que Kuma te asusto un poco...

– ¿El conejo¿Pero dónde esta?

–Aquí, a mi lado, como siempre.

–Pero... ¿cómo es que pude verlo hace un instante...?

–Quizás solo te tomo por sorpresa, no estoy seguro.

–Bueno, eso no importa ya, creo que debería agradecerle por haberme encontrado.

–Ya lo sabe –rió divertido el peliverde. –A él también le alegra verte.

Tatsuha se puso de pie nuevamente, trato de sacudir sus ropas de la tierra y ramitas que habían quedado atoradas, Ryuichi le ayudo con las que se encontraban en la espalda y eran difíciles de alcanzar.

–Creo que deberíamos buscar al resto –comento Tatsuha. –Pero no se por donde deberíamos ir.

–Hasta ahora, solo he seguido a Kuma-chan –respondió el peliverde terminando de quitar las ramas. Fue a ponerse delante de Tatsuha. –Aunque nos tomo algo de tiempo poder encontrarte...

–Mmm... Si yo fuera mi hermano, tal vez buscaría por algún lugar llamativo, donde todos pudiéramos reunirnos pero solo veo verde por todos lados... no tengo ni la más remota idea de a donde ir.

–Kuma-chan y yo vimos una montaña no muy lejos de aquí, quizás, si vamos hacia allá, podamos tener noticias del resto.

– ¡En verdad¿Por donde?

–Es un poco hacia el norte, yo creo que podríamos verla en un par de horas.

–Eso suena a una larga caminata...

–Pero es mejor que nada¿no crees?

–Supongo que tienes razón.

– ¡Perfecto! Entonces, vamos –el chico peliverde sonrió enormemente, tomando la mano de Tatsuha para que este empezara a caminar. –Ya veras que el tiempo se nos pasa rápido.

–S... sí... –respondió un poco nervioso. –_Tal vez no sea tan malo como parece._.._Me pregunto cuanto tiempo podremos pasar solos..._ –se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa extraña.

_.69.69.69._

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del bosque, el resto del grupo ya se había reunido y caminaban con rumbo a la misma montaña, por desgracia, se toparon con un enorme acantilado que se extendía a lo largo por varios kilómetros.

– ¡Genial! –se quejo Mika. –Mi hermano perdido por quien sabe donde y nosotros atrapados en este lugar¿Como vamos a bajar?

–Una solución es escalando –Shuichi se asomo por la orilla, como la altura le causo vértigo, mejor fue a abrazarse a un árbol algo lejos de allí.

–Lo mejor seria rodear, aun no conocemos nuestras habilidades y no sería prudente arriesgarnos de esa forma –Tohma estaba haciendo una rápida inspección del lugar, mirando de un lado a otro.

– ¿Y que esperamos? –Eiri traía cara de pocos amigos pues había aparecido sobre un árbol y, al despertar, cayó hacia el suelo, golpeándose todo el costado derecho; de lo sucedido en la isla, no lograba recordar ni un solo detalle y eso también le molestaba. –Deberíamos bajar de aquí antes de que anochezca.

El grupo comenzó a avanzar hacia la derecha, lo que no habían calculado es que les tomaría dos días, por lo menos, para poder bajar de aquel acantilado.

_.69.69.69._

El pelinegro se encargaba de realizar una casa improvisada con algo de cuerda, mantas y unas ramas que le dieran soporte y protección contra la lluvia que amenazaba con caer esa noche.

–Tan lindo que había sido el día –levantó la mirada al cielo. –No luna, no estrellas... espero que esto resista o estaremos en problemas para cuando amanezca.

Se escucho un ruido entre los arbustos situados detrás de el, Ryuichi apareció cargando algo de frutas entre sus brazos.

–No es mucho pero espero que nos quite el hambre por ahora –en el momento justo en que termino de hablar, su estomago hizo un gruñido bastante gracioso.

–Jajaja¿por qué no empiezas tu primero en lo que yo acabo aquí?

El refugio estuvo listo y ambos chicos se acomodaron en el interior. No era lo mejor en equipo de campamento, ni siquiera era cómodo, pero el estar los dos juntos les proporcionaba calor y la seguridad que solo un grupo puede brindar.

Uno se sentó frente al otro, Ryuichi abrazando sus piernas y Tatsuha en posición de loto. Ninguno miraba al otro directamente y el silencio se torno algo incómodo; Tatsuha solía ser un gran conversador pero su talento solo funcionaba para ser el payaso cuando el número de personas era grande, en esta situación no se sentía con tanto ánimo pues lo poco que habían logrado conseguir solo había sido suficiente para espantarle el hambre. Ryuichi dio un largo suspiro.

–Emm... ¿por qué no te recuestas? Debes estar cansado de caminar –dijo el pelinegro.

–No, estoy bien. Seguro tú debes estar cansado, duerme tú y yo me encargo de cuidar –respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambos se volvieron a quedar sin que decir, sin querer dormir por consideración al otro y con un hambre que despertaba nuevamente. En ratos, daban largos suspiros o cruzaban miradas fugaces. Tatsuha abría la boca, con intención de decir algo, y Ryuichi esperaba emocionado pero nada pasaba. Ryuichi parecía querer decir algo, Tatsuha esperaba, pero tampoco sucedía nada; el tiempo se hizo mortalmente aburrido.

Una hora en tiempo real, una eternidad para ellos, Tatsuha se encontraba con la espalda recargada y con la cabeza de Ryuichi en su regazo, el cual comenzaba a sentir una deliciosa pesadez en los parpados.

–Que bueno que estoy contigo –comenzó a decir el peliverde. –No me sentiría seguro si tú no estas cerca.

–Pero no soy tan fuerte, Ryuichi. Mika y mi hermano Eiri me superan por mucho, no se digan Tohma y K.

–Pero eso es diferente, es como... como cuando mi madre vivía –esbozó una sonrisa. –Con el solo hecho de que ella estuviera allí, yo sentía como si nada malo pudiese ocurrir. Es lo mismo contigo, Tatsu, pero aún no entiendo porque.

–Ryuichi... –el aludido giró para verlo pero sus ojos fueron cubiertos por la mano del pelinegro.

– ¿Tatsu...? –sus palabras fueron selladas por los labios del otro, en un beso suave y tierno. – ¿Por qué...?

–Será mejor que descanses, mañana va a ser un largo día –dijo Tatsuha sin apartar su mano. Ryuichi solo asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos hombres cayeran presas en los brazos de Morfeo.

_.69.69.69._

Dereck llegó hasta las puertas, finamente talladas, del salón del trono; estas se abrieron con el solo pensamiento del vampiro. Con su elegante porte, cruzó la habitación sobre la alfombra real de rojo carmesí, esta tenía bordados con hilos de oro y mechas que sobresalían por toda la orilla con pequeñas piedras preciosas de varios colores. Se detuvo unos pasos antes de los escalones que llevaban al trono y se inclinó haciendo una reverencia de respeto.

–Ángel... –el vampiro levantó el rostro con una mirada más dulcificada, como no se le había visto en muchísimo tiempo. Sentado sobre el trono, se encontraba un chico de no más de 16 años, su cabello era corto con una tonalidad castaña con destellos dorados. Sus pestañas eran largas y rizadas y sus cejas perfectamente delineadas se encargaban de enmarcar el precioso par de esmeraldas que eran sus ojos; sin embargo, en aquel momento el chico dormía placidamente, apoyando la cabeza en uno de los costados del respaldo y su boquita sonrosada levemente abierta.

El vampiro tuvo la osadía de acercarse lo suficiente para apenas rozar un par mechones del chico con la punta de sus dedos blancos. Todo su ser estaba embelesado por la belleza semiinfantil del aquel chico pero, en su corazón, Dereck sufría un inmenso dolor, un dolor como pocos seres en esta tierra han de sufrir.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, recordando la época en que sus vidas eran distintas. Cuando las noches transcurrían tranquilas, en un mar de bonanza y esfuerzos, a veces extremos, para hacer a este chico inmensamente feliz. Si tan solo...

Detuvo sus pensamientos abruptamente, volviendo a tensar su mirada, se retiro hasta quedar a los pies del joven nuevamente. Se llevó una mano al pecho, repitiendo mentalmente el juramento que hacia cada noche. Dio media vuelta y regreso sobre sus pasos, pensando que ya habría tiempo después para ser débil.

_.69.69.69._


	21. Capítulo 17

**Tana: **Por fin! Después de...

**Julia: **¿una larga espera?

**Tana: **¡Exacto! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero les continue gustando...

**Raziel:** seguramente ya perdieron la hilación de la historia¿nunca has pensado en subirla completa?

**Tana: **bueno... es que yo...

**Julia: **Es que Tani aún no tiene la historia escrita, creo que este es el último capítulo¿no es así?

**Tana: **T.T sorry... no daré excusas porque se que no cuentan, tratare de esforzarme para dejar, por lo menos, otros tres hechos.

**Raziel: **Ja! Claro, como no...

**Tana: **...TT.TT...

**Jula: **Enjoy it!

* * *

**La Esencia Del Tiempo.**

**Capítulo 17.**

Llevaban 2 días y 2 noches de camino; hasta ese punto, la montaña ya era visible pero aun faltaba tramo para llegar hasta la base. Por suerte, las nubes que habían estado amenazando con lluvia fueron arrastradas por el viento dejando un clima estupendo.

Gracias a su afinidad con los espíritus, Ryuichi consiguió ayuda de las hadas que vivían en aquel bosque, estas les proporcionaron comida y refugio a cambio de curiosos objetos que Tatsuha hacia aparecer.

Esa noche en particular, habían conseguido refugio dentro del tronco de un enorme árbol, el espacio era tan grande que ambos hombres alcanzaban a echarse en el piso con el cuerpo estirado. Entre los dos juntaron un poco de leña seca y colocaron la fogata justo en la entrada con la intención de buscar calor y protección contra los animales que quisieran curiosear cerca.

Se sentaron sobre una roca, después de cenar, para admirar las estrellas que brillaban por miles. La noche era tranquila, con una brisa fresca pegándoles en el rostro y ondeando sus cabellos, el canto de los grillos se levantaba de entre el césped y, para coronar, una enorme luna blanca se levanta hermosa y vanidosa.

Habían pasado gran parte del tiempo hablando de mil y un cosas, yendo desde lo superfluo y banal hasta temas profundos de sus vidas. Fueron esas pocas horas a solas las que le ayudaron a Tatsuha a darse cuenta de la realidad, estaba completamente enamorado de Ryuichi.

Cosa extraña en él, pues sus enamoramientos solo solían durar en lo que la otra persona decía que sí; una especie de capricho por el que se pelea hasta con los dientes pero, una vez alcanzado, uno termina decepcionándose o aburriéndose. Pero esto era diferente, empezando desde el horrible hueco en el estomago cada vez que Ryuichi lo miraba a los ojos o cuando sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa o con el solo roce accidental de sus pieles. Y pensar que todo había comenzado como un simple juego, ese deseo de sentirse el cazador; irónico pues, ahora, el pelinegro se había convertido en la presa.

Pero no todo eran flores y corazones pues, como en todo enamoramiento, las dudas estaban presentes y no le dejaban tomar el siguiente paso. ¿Y si solo él sentía así¿Y si Ryuichi solo lo veía como un amigo¿Y si no era de su agrado¿Y si se molestaba¿Y si...? Se regañaba mentalmente cada vez que caía en el mismo ciclo depresivo. Lo cierto era que el peliverde nunca le había rehuido o rechazado alguna muestra de cariño, que ya eran varias; pero una cosa era aceptarlas por cortesía y otra muy diferente por amor.

Suspiro profundamente, alzando la vista al cielo, deseo que ese momento durara para siempre.

– ¡Eh, Tatsu! Mira –el peliverde señalo un punto en el cielo donde daba inicio una lluvia de estrellas. – ¡Wow! Son hermosas –exclamó el chico, acomodándose mejor en su lugar.

–Sí, lo son –respondió el mayor, cambiando su vista del cielo a Ryuichi, se veía particularmente encantador esa noche, tal vez fuera el efecto de la lluvia. En acto reflejo, removió un mechón de cabello verde y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja, con esto, Ryuichi volteo a verlo aun con su sonrisa infantil en el rostro.

– ¿No vas a pedir un deseo, Tatsu? Las estrellas se van a acabar pronto

–No es necesario –respondió con un semblante demasiado serio en su persona. –Ya estoy donde quiero estar.

Ryuichi se sonrojo con el comentario, pero el color no fue muy notorio por la oscuridad. Una última estrella cayó a la tierra.

– ¿No... no extrañas a los demás?

–No, realmente no. Lo haría en caso de estar solo o con otra persona pero, llámalo suerte o casualidad, me toco contigo. No hay nada más que se pueda pedir.

_En realidad si la hay_ pensó el pelinegro pero no se animaba a preguntar. Le sonrió a Ryuichi antes de levantarse de la roca.

–Es mejor ir a descansar, quizás podamos llegar mañana a la montaña –agregó, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse cuando un repentino golpecito en la espalda lo sorprendió. Quiso girar para descubrir que había sido pero unos brazos lo atraparon por la cintura, a su espalda escucho la voz de Ryuichi.

–¿Te gusto?– preguntó repentinamente.

–Sí –respondió el pelinegro sin dudar.

–¿Por que¿Por que te gustaría alguien como yo?

Tatsuha lo medito un momento pues no esperaba pregunta como esa, pasados unos minutos respondió: –No lo se, no es algo que pueda explicar con palabras pero... – tomo las muñecas de Ryuichi y volteo su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara. –Creo que fue tu sonrisa; no la que muestras a diario sino la que reservas para los momentos en que eres realmente feliz.

El peliverde abrió los ojos sorprendido, no imaginaba que el chico había puesto atención a algo como eso cuando eran contadas las personas que podían leerlo de esa forma. No supo si llorar o reír pero, en ambos casos, solo era para demostrar felicidad.

–¿Y yo? –Tatsuha rompió el silencio decidiendo tirar todo por la borda. –¿Te gusto, Ryuichi? –continuaba sosteniéndolo por las muñecas. El chico no respondió pero tampoco se zafo del agarre, solo desvió la mirada bastante avergonzado.

Esto fue como una flecha al corazón pero, si ya había llegado tan lejos, lo ultimo que tatsuha iba a hacer era echarse para atrás y fingir que nada había pasado. Acerco una mano al rostro del peliverde, haciendo que este cerrara los ojos creyendo que iba a golpearlo.

–¿Te disgusta si hago esto? –pregunto el pelinegro acariciando su mejilla; Ryuichi negó con la cabeza.

–¿Y esto?– le beso ambas manos, Ryuichi volvió a negar. Tatsuha beso su mejilla preguntando una vez mas a lo que Ryuichi respondió que no con voz muy baja.

–¿Y que dices de esto? –lo tomo del rostro con ternura y beso sus labios como si fueran el objeto mas delicado y sagrado en la tierra. La sangre del peliverde ardía a través de sus venas y parecía como si el corazón quisiera salírsele del pecho.

–N-no... – la mente del peliverde comenzaba a nublarse. Tatsuha sonrió de lo mas lindo al ver el comportamiento de Ryuichi, lo abrazo con cariño, acariciando su cabello y la espalda.

–Te amo –murmuró el pelinegro. –Voy a hacer lo posible para que tú te enamores de mí.

Ryuichi levanto la mirada, observando los ojos de Tatsuha, sintió un enorme deseo de llorar pues jamás creyó que persona alguna volviera a sentir un amor así por su persona.

–Tatsuha... –hablo con un hilo de voz.

–Regresemos, necesitas descansar. O ¿prefieres quedarte aquí?

–Donde sea... esta bien... –bajó el rostro bastante avergonzado y con una voz si apenas audible agregó –mientras sea contigo...–. Tatsuha rió bastante complacido, la noche prometía más con un poco de suerte pero decidió que con eso era suficiente, por ahora, tiempo es lo que les sobraba.

_.69.69.69._

Un suspiro largo y profundo... Otro suspiro... y otro más... Se cruzó de brazos haciendo una mueca con los labios, se acomodo de costado, se giro al otro, se recostó en un tronco y después se levanto para volver a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas; por un momento, se quedó quieto, pasando su mirada amatista de Mika a Yuki, de Yuki a Noriko y de Noriko a Hiro, con el ceño fruncido en gesto de elocuencia. Iba a levantarse una vez más y comenzar con su ciclo de movimientos pero fue interrumpido por un Yuki Eiri muy malhumorado.

–¡Quieres quedarte quieto de una maldita vez¡Me estas mareando!– una vena palpitaba furiosamente en la frente del rubio de ojos dorados. Su mirada furiosa lanzaba el claro mensaje de "Te voy a matar".

–Aauuhhnn... es que estoy aburrido...– Shuichi hizo un gracioso puchero dejándose deslizar sobre el tronco del árbol. –Y tengo hambre...– la frase fue seguida de un gruñido estomacal. A Hiro esto le pareció muy gracioso ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Yuki.

–Pues haz algo productivo, aunque no se si comprendas el significado de dicha palabra.

–¡Oi¡Claro que lo entiendo, no soy tonto! Quizás un poco despistado pero nada más.

El rubio enarco una ceja bastante incrédulo. –¿Estás preguntando o estás afirmando? Porque, en los dos casos, no hay nada aproximado a la realidad.

Shuichi abrió la boca bastante ofendido y hasta tomo aire para empezar a discutir pero, nuevamente, fue interrumpido.

–Ya cállense los dos. Shuichi, solo ignóralo, Eiri esta de mal humor porque tampoco ha comido y eso le causa dolor de cabeza, ya se calmara después de la cena.

–¡Ja, lo sabía! No soy el único – el pelirrosa hizo una expresión de victoria.

–Mira quien habla -dijo Eiri con cizaña –, hermana abusiva. Recuerdo cuando nos encerraste a Tatsuha y a mi solo para comerte nuestra porción de postre.

–¿Que? Debes estar inventando porque yo no recuerdo nada de eso, además ¿que tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando?

–Es para demostrar lo bruja que eres aunque quieras aparentar lo contrario.

–¡No soy una bruja!

–Demuéstralo.

–¡Eres un idiota! Pero de que me quejo si siempre lo haz sido. Hermanos menores, son TAN inmaduros.

–El que seas la mayor no te hace más madura, solo vieja.

–¡Ahora si te lo ganaste¡Juro que voy a arrancarte la cabeza!

–Eso quiero verlo.

–¡Ustedes dos, basta! –de entre los árboles, apareció Tohma, tenía los brazos sobre las caderas y observaba a los hermanos Uesugi como un padre molesto; detrás de él venía K cargando el cuerpo sin vida de un cerdo salvaje. –¿Nos ausentamos por un par de minutos y ya están intentando sacarse las tripas el uno al otro? Se portan peor que niños.

–Es que tienen hambre –dijo Shu con su mejor carita de ángel.

–Todos tenemos hambre pero esa no es razón para comportarse así... Como sea, será mejor que ayuden a preparar la cena.

El resto se levanto de sus lugares y fue a ayudar. Yuki volvió a mirar intensamente al pelirrosa pero este se hizo el desentendido caminado hacia el otro lado y silbando como si nada.

_.69.69.69._

Noriko se encontraba recostada sobre el césped de un pequeño claro no muy lejos del lugar de campamento. Mantenía la mirada clavada en el negro firmamento y el sinfín de pequeñas luces titilantes; suspiro profundamente llenándose los pulmones del aire frío de la noche, sintió un par de escalofríos por la espalda.

Para cuando volvió a suspirar, una lluvia de estrellas surcaba el cielo nocturno, llenando el ambiente con su luz mística. Noriko recordó que aquellas luces marcaban el camino hacia el Paraíso... se pregunto si los Guardianes también iban al cielo... ¿se reencontraría con la madre y el padre de Noriko?

–Ojala yo también pueda ir pronto...– dijo al viento.

–¿A donde quieres ir? –Shuichi venia caminado en dirección del campamento con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y admirando el espectáculo de estrellas. –A mi abuelo le encantaban este tipo de cosas, jamás se perdía una lluvia de estrellas... seguro que ha de estar viendo esta donde quiera que este. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?– señaló a un costado del lugar donde Noriko estaba recostada.

–Claro –la chica se reincorporo, apoyando el peso del cuerpo en las manos y sus piernas extendidas al frente. –Creí que estabas con los demás.

–¡Nah! Esos dos siguen discutiendo, creo que aún tienen hambre.

–¡Pero si el animal que trajeron era enorme!

–Pues parece que no fue suficiente... quizás, de donde vienen, están acostumbrados a devorar granjas enteras; cualquiera que sea el caso, me canse de verlos discutir y preferir venir a dar una vuelta, no sabía que andabas por aquí.

–Mmn... solo quería estar un momento a solas... –la pelimorada levanto la mirada al cielo. Shuichi la observo un momento, tomando detalle de las expresiones de su cara, había abierto la boca para hablar pero la chica se le adelanto sin la intención de interrumpirlo pues aún mantenía la mirada hacia el cielo.

–A mi madre también le gustaba ver las estrellas, solía decir que en noches como esta el camino hacia el Paraíso se abre para todos los espíritus y que son tantas las almas que ascienden que hasta las personas normales pueden verlo –señalo a la lluvia de estrellas para explicarse mejor.

–¿En serio? Nunca había escuchado esa historia. Pues... –el chico también levantó la mirada – ...yo creo que allí también van plantas y animales porque son muchísimas almas. Tal vez mi abuelo vaya allí... dragones también...

Noriko volteó a ver a su compañero y este le regresó la mirada aún sonriendo. La chica respondió al gesto también con una tenue sonrisa.

–Sí, dragones también caminan por allí...

–¿Es ese lugar al que te gustaría ir pronto?

–...sí...

–...a mi también... pero, sabes, soy de la idea de que primero tienes que cumplir con tu destino aquí, descubrir y concluir el motivo que nos trajo a este tiempo y a este lugar, solo entonces uno puede marcharse sintiéndose feliz y satisfecho... Quiero volver a ver a mi abuelo, conocer a mis padres pero no puedo, no hasta concluir mi misión así me tome muchos años... Además, no estoy tan solo como pensaba... –giró la cabeza hacia el lugar del campamento. – Y tampoco me siento triste...

–...entiendo... -respondió Noriko después de un momento de silencio. –Entiendo lo que quieres decir pero...

-Nunca es fácil, nadie dijo que lo fuera pero uno aprende a superarlo y a seguir viviendo hasta encontrar el final feliz. Todas las historias tienen un final feliz.

–¡Hey, chicos¿Qué hacen allá? Van a enfermarse.

De la orilla del claro, aparecieron las figuras de Mika y Yuki. La castaña usaba las manos para amplificar la voz. Shu y Noriko giraron los rostros, se levantaron con calma y disfrutaron de lo último de la lluvia de estrellas.

–Lo ves, hasta ellos que estaban intentando asesinarse hace unos instantes ahora tienen su final feliz –Shu hablaba en voz bajita, señalando a Mika y Yuki que, en ese momento, mantenían una conversación como dos personas civilizadas. Noriko solo rió ante esto, que bueno era tener amigos.

_.69.69.69._

* * *

** Tana: **¿Qué os parecio?

**Julia: **Esperamos sus comentarios

**Razel: **Y prometo que latigueare a la escritora para que responda sus comentarios en el momento mismo que los reciba, no un año después

**Tana: **TT.TT

**Julia: **Bye bye! Have a nice day!


	22. Capítulo 18

**Tani:** Pero como pasa el tiempo, no es así? Fueron años desde la última vez que publique y en verdad que fueron años para pasar del cap 17 al 18. Sin embargo, he decidido regresar a terminar esta historia y ponerle un fin, no tanto por los demás, sino por mi misma. Sin embargo, agardezco en el alma a las personas que han esperado tanto tiempo (supongo k todos ya no somos tan jovenes como antes n_n") para ver esto salir a la luz. Tambien, kiero agradecer a los nuevos lectores k han tomado mi historia y a akellos k se toman la molestia de dejar comentarios.

Seguramente, notaran algunos cambios en la redacción o forma de expresarse de los personajes; incluso, aquellos que tengan una mente sagaz, podran inconsistencias o errores en la trama, esto es pork ya no recuerdo muy bien cuales eran algunos objetivos de los personajes y mis notas se las ha tragado un hoyo negro x_X! Espero estos errores no sean muy graves y termine por matar la historia. De antemano, vuelvo a darles las gracias y, como solía decir antes, **ENJOY THE FIC!**

* * *

**La Esencia Del Tiempo.**

**Capítulo 18.**

Un par de días y noches más fueron necesarios para que el grupo volviera a reunirse, encontrándose por casualidad en la ladera correcta de la montaña.

–¡Tatsu! –Mika fue la primera en visualizarlo y, sin perder tiempo, fue a abrazar al menor de sus hermanos quizás con un poco de sobre emoción. – ¿En donde habían estado? Me tenias tan preocupada, tenia miedo de que un animal te hubiera comido o que hubieras caído a un agujero… –por su parte, Tatsuha ni podía respirar del abrazo tan apretado.

–E-estoy… bien… -dijo con dificultad. –Mika… no puedo… respirar… ya… – empujó a su hermana hasta que esta decidió soltarlo. El pelinegro respiro profundamente varias veces. –Me encontré con mi hermana solo para morir asfixiado… –dijo entre dientes para no hacer molestar a la castaña.

Para ese momento, el resto del grupo ya se había acercado, unos abrazando a Ryuichi y, sobretodo, revisando que ambos estuvieran bien.

–Vaya aventura la de ustedes, ¿no? –le dijo K a Ryuichi, –supongo que la tuvieron difícil.

–Sí, fue difícil pero Tatsu es un buen boy scout –dijo de lo más sonriente el peliverde, haciendo un saludo con la mano que más bien parecía de alienígena. A esto, K y Yuki soltaron a reír a carcajadas, tanto por la confusión de Ryuichi como por su imagen mental de un Tatsuha vestido con shorts de color verde y pañuelo rojo al cuello.

– ¡Anda! Denme un respiro, ¿sí? Primero tengo un intento de asesinato por parte de mi hermana y ahora ustedes se burlan de mí… Pobre de mí… –dijo Tatsuha, limpiándose lágrimas falsas ante sus desgracias.

Pasado todo este alboroto, decidieron todos sentarse a pies de la montaña, donde pocos árboles daban sombra, a descansar y conversar un poco más, tanto de las anécdotas vividas por ambos grupos como el hecho de ver cual seria su siguiente paso a seguir. Por supuesto, todos eran cuidadosos con sus palabras, evitando en todo momento hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la isla aunque este fuera un tema que deseaban poder discutir. Noriko, notando esta reacción, les regaló una pequeña sonrisa y, sin más, comenzó a relatar su historia.

–Terri… –pasó saliva. –Terri es mejor conocido como uno de los cuatro guardianes, su nombre real es Wawa Terrior y fue concebido bajo la imagen del dragón, su elemento es el agua, por eso vivía en aquella isla… –levantó la mirada al cielo, guardando silencio por un momento. –Su misión era proteger el poder oculto dentro de la isla de Vilma y, debido a su naturaleza, tenia que estar completamente alejado de la raza humana, sin ninguna clase de contacto.

– ¿Sin contacto…? –fue Tohma el que interrumpió, –entonces, ¿cómo es que tú vivías con él…?

–Eso fue a causa de la primera persona que puso un pie en esa isla, una de mis ancestros que sería mi tatara abuela aunque desconozco que tan lejano es el parentesco con ella y, también, desconozco como fue este contacto, es más, dudo que alguno de mis ancestros la recuerde con certeza. Solo se que Terri terminó por enamorarse de esta mujer y ella de él, esto lo sé por las pocas veces en que Terri me habló de ella y la forma en que se expresaba; por supuesto, nunca me dijo detalle alguno o siquiera se atrevió a decir su nombre en voz alta… –la chica dejó salir un hondo suspiro.

–Fue a partir de entonces que la leyenda del guardián de Akerita surgió, un largo linaje, de hombres y mujeres, que lucharon por la seguridad y prosperidad de la gente del lago. Fueron varias las generaciones que tomaron este titulo y, por supuesto, todas estas generaciones convivieron con Terri, incluyendo a mi, esto provocó que olvidáramos el verdadero propósito de Terri en aquella isla… y me temo él también lo olvido…

–Mencionas que fueron varias generaciones… eso debió haber provocado un incremento en la población de la isla, obviamente las familias crecen. En ese caso, ¿por qué solo estaban tú y Terri cuando nosotros llegamos a la isla? ¿En donde estaban los demás?

–Me imagino que al pasar por el pueblo, conocieron a sus habitantes, ¿no es así? Bueno, la gran mayoría de esas personas son mis familiares, aunque ellos no lo saben. Los humanos que tienen permitido vivir en la isla de Vilma, son solo el guerrero, su cónyuge y el primero de sus hijos; los hijos segundos deben ser retirados inmediatamente pero como es demasiado cruel simplemente abandonarlos a su suerte, son entregados a alguna de las familias de Akerita. Esto ya es algo normal en el lugar y hasta la familia seleccionada lo puede llegar a tomar como un honor.

–Eso es cruel… el no poder crecer junto a tus hermanos o hermanas debe ser muy triste… yo no… –esta vez fue Shuichi el que habló, se le veía claramente afectado por el relato y se llevaba la mano al pecho en un intento de estrujar el dolor de su corazón.

–Sí, lo es… pero nadie dijo que ser guerrero fuera fácil… Sin embargo, yo sé que era Terri el que más sufría… Por su causa, la familia debía ser separada, además de que él ha estado presente en la muerte de cada uno de mis ancestros, los que han sido como sus hijos… Siempre me pregunte que simbolizaba una vida humana para él, supongo que no eran más que suspiros… –la pelimorada parecía estar a punto de llorar aunque se contenía lo mayormente posible, ante esto, Mika se preocupo bastante.

–No tienes que seguir con esto… –puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, –debe ser muy doloroso hablar de esto, no tienes porque forzarte…

–No te preocupes –le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, ya estoy acostumbrada a esto. Después de todo, ya he perdido a mis padres también y sus muertes fueron bastante trágicas… Sin embargo, esa fue la razón por la que descubrí la verdadera naturaleza de Terri y él recordó cual era su misión en este mundo…

– ¿Te refieres al poder de la isla?

–Me refiero al poder de Shamed… –ante estas palabras, el grupo guardo un silencio sepulcral. –No sé cuanto es lo que cuanto es lo que hayan descubierto hasta ahora pero, al nacer Shamed, gran parte de su poder se encuentra sellado y custodiado por los guardianes, Terri era uno de ellos. Ese es el único propósito de los guardianes y Terri estuvo a punto de morir por esta causa cuando yo era muy pequeña…

– ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien intentó robarlo?

–No lo sé, no lo recuerdo muy bien… –Noriko cerró los ojos por un momento para forzarse a recordar cada detalle. –Pero, según recuerdo, Shamed apareció entre nosotros, en la misma isla… No sé como es que Shamed surge pero, en esa ocasión, una parte de eso despertó en el cuerpo de mi madre…

–No puede ser… –Mika murmuró muy alarmada, cubriéndose la boca con la mano y sintiendo compasión por Noriko.

–Tampoco se porque la eligió a ella pero el poder en su interior fue suficiente para hacerle perder la razón… Todo fue tan terrible, era como ver a un demonio destruyendo todo a su paso… Mi padre intentó buscar a algún responsable pues, al parecer, también es posible invocar a Shamed, aunque solo es una parte de su ser, si es que se le puede llamar de esa forma… Lo que mi madre buscaba hacer era romper todos los sellos al mismo tiempo para liberar todo ese poder y estuvo a punto de hacerlo… por esa razón, mi padre tuvo que matarla para poder detener toda esa locura… –Noriko se quedó en silencio un largo rato, tomando fuerza para terminar su historia. –Al hacer esto… al detenerla… mi padre se suicido… fue la única forma que encontró de quitarse esa culpa…

Se escucharon algunas expresiones de asombro o pequeños sollozos; Mika trataba de contener las lágrimas y Ryuichi se abrazó con fuerza a Tatsuha sintiendo un horrible nudo en la garganta, el resto solo mantenían las cabezas agachadas, sintiendo una terrible pena, todos menos Yuki que mantenía el semblante hacia el frente y su vista parecía perderse entre el follaje del bosque.

–Es por esa razón que, cuando llegaron ustedes, solo nos encontraron a Terri y a mí en Vilma… –la chica suspiró un par de veces, cambiando su rostro de tristeza por uno de firme convicción. – ¡Deben detener a Shamed antes de que sea tarde! Según me dijo Terri, cada nueva reencarnación es mas fuerte e incontrolable No quiero ni imaginar que es lo que pasara ahora que uno de los sellos se rompió, eso no había sucedido antes, y si otro sello se llegara a romper…

–En ese caso, tenemos que darnos prisa –fue K el que dijo esto, poniéndose en pie para reforzar sus palabras. – ¿Cuántos guardianes son, Noriko? ¿Sabes donde podemos encontrarlos?

–Según he escuchado, son solo cuatro sellos, representados por los cuatro elementos naturales pero no se donde puedan estar escondidos, Terri jamás menciono nada… –la chica se mordió el dedo con nerviosismo, tratando de pensar. –Tal vez… Tal vez si… ¡Ah! Dime, ¿cómo llegaron a Akerita? ¿Cómo fue que encontraron la isla? Si pueden usar ese mismo método, ¡quizás puedan encontrar al resto de los guardianes!

– ¡El mapa! ¡El que nos dio Dorian! –menciono Tatsuha con un brillo nuevo en los ojos. –Si lo revisamos con cuidado nuevamente, algo podríamos descubrir.

Los demás comenzaron a emocionarse ante esta idea y hasta contribuían con más sugerencias; sin embargo, Tohma no compartía esta felicidad pues, al parecer, era el único que recordaba el verdadero objetivo de su misión.

–Díganme, ¿qué caso tiene buscar a los guardianes? –comenzó a decir, levantando la voz para captar la atención de todos. – ¿Es que no recuerdan que es lo que vinimos a hacer? Nuestra única mision es detener a los vampiros que buscan controlar a Shamed y llevarlos de vuelta a nuestro tiempo. El abuelo de Shuichi y Dorian mencionaron que Shamed debe despertar en esta época y hacer su juicio sobre los hombres, no podemos intervenir y tratar de cambiar eso, significaría la modificación de nuestro futuro que es, precisamente, lo que hemos venido a proteger.

Sus palabras fueron firmes y duras, matando las recién adquiridas esperanzas del grupo y regresándolos a la realidad. Nuevamente volvieron a guardar silencio y tratar de analizar todo lo que esta aconteciendo a su alrededor. ¿Qué es lo que debían hacer? Pero, ante todo, ¿qué era lo correcto?

Yuki, que se había mantenido callado durante toda la conversación, se puso de pie y se alejo un par de pasos de donde estaba el resto. Levantó la mirada al cielo pero sus ojos lucían apagados, como si no estuviera conciente de sus acciones; esto llamó la atención de todos, que pasaron de ver a Yuki a lo que observaba en el cielo pero, fuera de unas nubes pasajeras y la montaña, no parecía haber nada interesante, esto los confundió un poco.

– ¿Eh? ¿Dónde? –Ryuichi miraba a su hombro, donde su espíritu guardián, Kumagoro, le señalaba algo en el cielo. El peliverde enfocó la vista hasta distinguir un punto extraño. – ¿Qué es eso? –señalo con el dedo para que los demás pudieran ver hacia el mismo sitio.

– ¡Todos, rápido! ¡Corran hacia el bosque! –gritó Noriko al reconocer aquel punto que iba creciendo con asombrosa velocidad hasta ir adquiriendo forma. La chica corrió lo más rápido posible hacia una zona boscosa, el resto siguió su ejemplo menos Yuki que parecía estar en trance ante tal objeto que no era otra cosa que un ave de rapiña de tamaño descomunal.

– ¡Eiri! –gritó Tohma al ver que su amigo no se movía de su sitio, quiso dar media vuelta y regresar por él pero K lo detuvo pues su rescate era un total suicidio. El ave se dejaba caer a una velocidad impresionante y extendió las garras al frente, amenazando con atravesar el cuerpo del rubio y matarlo en frente de todos.

De la nada, Shuichi apareció a un costado de Yuki, gritando su nombre y tirándose encima de él para hacerlo caer fuera de la zona de aterrizaje del animal. Su maniobra fue exitosa, pues ambos salieron ilesos de la caída del ave, que levantó una enorme nube de tierra; sin embargo, al levantar el vuelo, parte de las ropas del pelirrosa quedaron atoradas en las garras del animal.

– ¡Shuichi! –gritó Hiro impotente al ver como el animal volaba de regreso a la montaña llevando consigo al pelirrosa; en un punto de la montaña, el enorme animal desapareció al aterrizar en esta. – ¡SHUICHIII!

_.69.69.69._

K tal? Estuvo interesante? Les dejo con ganas de más? Bueno, ya saben, si hay alguna duda, keja o comentario, pueden enviarmelo directamente y yo tratare de responderles sin romper algunas de las millones de reglas de FF x_x

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo n_n)/_  
_


	23. Capitulo 19

**La Esencia Del Tiempo.**

**Capítulo 19.**

Un dolor punzante justo atrás de su cabeza le hizo reaccionar, se giró a un costado para mitigar un poco el dolor, abrió los ojos para ayudar a su mente a despejarse, o eso fue lo que pensó pues no había diferencia entre abrir o cerrar los ojos, todo a su alrededor era casi total oscuridad. Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse y un ligero sudor cubrió su frente. Buscó ponerse en pie pero no había nada cerca en que apoyarse y el piso bajó sus pies era frío y húmedo.

– ¿En donde…? - dijo en un hilo de voz, extendiendo las manos al frente, poco a poco comenzaba a distinguir la silueta de estas.

– Te encuentras en territorio prohibido, humano – la voz surgió de la nada, su tono era frío al hablar pero al mismo tiempo era suave y armoniosa, como si estuviera cantando. - ¿Quién eres y qué quieres aquí? Responde y quizás tenga piedad.

Shuichi intentó voltear hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz pero sus ojos aún no terminaban de ajustarse a aquella oscuridad. – Ah… Yo… -escuchó el sonido de algo agitarse brevemente a su espalda y una brisa fría le rozó las mejillas haciéndole sentir un largo escalofrío. –Me llamo Shuichi… - la voz se le escuchó temblorosa. –Yo… no sé que hago aquí, ni siquiera se que lugar es este… ¿En donde están mis amigos?

– ¡Los humanos están prohibidos en estas tierras! Dime como fue que entraron aquí sin que yo me diera cuenta – aquella "persona" levantó la voz para interrumpir al pelirrosa y, al mismo tiempo, se escucharon graznidos dentro de aquel lugar, es como si el sitio estuviera repleto de aves. –Los humanos son criaturas avariciosas, seguro vienen con la idea de "conquistar" estas tierras, ¿no es así, humano? ¡Responde!

– N-No, se equivoca… Nosotros no… Solo… Ya le dije, no sé como llegamos aquí, solo se que al abrir los ojos ya nos encontrábamos dentro de este bosque, es todo lo que se, lo juro.

– Mentira… Es imposible que unos simples humanos entre a este lugar con solo cerrar los ojos, a menos que… – la persona entornó los ojos pero Shuichi no advirtió este gesto. –A menos que se trate de hechiceros… – siseó la palabra "hechicero" con mucho rencor. –El que los envío aquí lo hizo sabiendo que estos son mis terrenos, será mejor que me digas el nombre de ese sujeto si es que quieres seguir viviendo, humano –el pelirrosa pasó saliva con dificultad, sintiéndose solo y desesperado, si tan solo alguien más estuviera a su lado… De entre aquella oscuridad y pensamientos negativos, emergió la imagen de Yuki dándole un poco de confianza, imaginó también al resto de sus compañeros y supo que, a pesar de la distancia, siempre estarían juntos como un equipo. Suspiró profundamente con la certeza de que la verdad debía prevalecer sobretodo lo demás y que le guiaría por el camino correcto.

– Fue el guardián, – dijo Shuichi, – el guardián de la isla de Vilma.

– ¿Terrior? –la voz se escuchó incrédula. Algo pesado y grande cayó a unos metros de Shuichi pero, contrariando toda lógica, fue una mujer la que apareció frente al chico, una extraña luz blanquecina, que parecía surgir de ningún lado, la iluminaba a ella y parte de aquel sitio, que resulto ser una cueva. La mujer, a pesar de no ser alta y poseer una complexión delgada, muy femenina, era imponente pues sus ojos, de un oscuro color ámbar, penetraban hasta lo más profundo del alma, los rasgos de su cara eran rígidos pero delicados al mismo tiempo, como los de una estatua de blanco mármol; apenas con un leve roce, levantó el mentón de Shuichi, un escalofrío volvió a recorrerle el cuerpo entero pues los dedos de la mujer estaban helados.

– ¿En donde esta Terrior? ¿Con que propósito los ha enviado hasta aquí? El no seria capaz de cometer tal grosería en mi contra si es que sabe lo que le conviene.

El pelirrosa suspiró profundamente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, en un segundo, toda su expresión fue de total tristeza. –Él… murió… Hubo un ataque en la isla… y no pudimos ayudarle… Nos hizo desaparecer antes de que el lugar se destruyera… – volvió a abrir los ojos para que la mujer pudiera ver la verdad en ellos.

– …. Ya veremos si tu historia es verdad, humano –le dio la espalda a Shuichi, continuando con su actitud hostil.

– ¡Pero es verdad, lo juro!

– Si algo he aprendido es a no confiar en los humanos, en ninguno pero te daré el beneficio de la duda, deberías sentirte honrado por ello. – La mujer comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la cueva. – Esperaremos a que tus compañeros vengan, solo entonces decidiré que hacer con ustedes.

– Ah… Pero, ¿Cómo van a saber donde estoy si ni siquiera yo lo sé? –Shuichi comenzó a seguirla por temor a volver a quedarse en total oscuridad.

– Si Terrior los envió aquí fue por una buena razón. Esta será la prueba que me dirá que son ustedes y que nos dirá que tan importante eres tú para ellos – esto último lo dijo con sorna.

_.69.69.69._

Yuki tardó tiempo en poder recuperarse, la cabeza le daba vueltas y, por más que escuchaba las explicaciones de los demás, todo le era confuso y totalmente ajeno.

-Tenemos que ir por Shuichi –decía Hiro con algo de desesperación, rezando porque su amigo estuviera bien.

-Pero no podemos ir así sin más. Necesitamos un plan y… -

-¿¡Un plan!? - gritó el chico sin importarle nada más. – ¡Shuichi podría estar…! ¡Si no vamos ahora, Shuichi… él…! –se pasó la mano sobre el rostro con frustración, sin querer pensar que el chico pelirrosa podría ya no estar con vida.

-Hiro tiene razón, debemos ir lo más rápido posible –fue Ryuichi el primero en estar a favor del rescate, sabiendo que aquello era lo correcto.

-Está bien, iremos – terminó por decir Tohma, suspirando profundamente. – No nos sirve de nada estar aquí discutiendo. Lo mejor será ponernos en movimiento e iremos ideando que hacer durante el camino – dijo esto último ante la mirada reprobatoria de K. – Para empezar, necesitamos subir por esta pared pues no creo que haya un camino en esta montaña que nos lleve a la cima – todos posaron su vista en aquella montaña sabiendo que la tarea sería difícil, por no decir imposible.

-¡Yo puedo guiarlos! – dijo Noriko, poniéndose al frente. – Se como escalar montañas como esta y puedo ir mostrándoles el camino más fácil y seguro. Por favor, déjenme ayudarlos, sé que puedo hacerlo – se llevó una mano al pecho.

El grupo guardó silencio por un instante, considerando sus opciones, tratando de encontrar una solución que no implicara grandes riesgos; fue Yuki el primero en hablar.

-Está bien, Noriko, yo confío en ti – dio una palmada sobre el hombro de la chica. – Dime por dónde ir, yo estaré justo detrás de ti -. La chica esbozó una sonrisa en forma de gracias y, casi enseguida, se puso en marcha hacia la pared de la montaña, enfocando toda su concentración en la estructura de las rocas y comenzando a trazar la ruta en su mente. Los demás, sin otra opción, fueron detrás de ellos, aún preocupados por la tarea que tenían enfrente pero, sobre todo, por la seguridad de su compañero secuestrado.

_.69.69.69._

Shuichi continuó caminando detrás de la persona que lo había recibido, guiado solamente por el sonido de sus pasos pues la oscuridad seguía siendo absoluta. Comenzaba a temer que así seria su estancia hasta que sus amigos pudieran ir en su ayuda.

_-¿Y si se pierden en esta oscuridad? - _pensó muy preocupado el pelirrosa, incluso podrían llegar a perder o peor…

-Si son lo suficientemente inteligentes, no les pasara nada – respondió la voz de la otra persona.

-¿Eh… en verdad? – respondió bastante sorprendido seguido de una enorme sorpresa, acaso…. -¿Cómo es que pudiste…? – sin embargo no pudo concluir con su pregunta pues una fuerte luz lo cegó al instante. Por instinto, se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, creyendo que aquella luz podía lastimarle. De a poco, fue bajando los brazos y fue permitiendo que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la nueva habitación. Cuando fue consciente de su entorno, dejó que su vista examinara todo cuanto había a su alrededor; al parecer, la piedra había desaparecido o había sido transformada en una especie de cristal, de diferentes formas y tamaños, la luz solar parecía entrar por alguna abertura en el techo que, a su vez, se esparcía por todas partes en un enorme abanico de colores.

Se animo a tocar uno de los cristales con las yemas de su dedos, su textura era suave y rígida a la vez, incluso podía percibir frio y calor emanando al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo era posible? Giró el rostro al escuchar un profundo suspiró, justo al centro de la habitación se levantaba una estructura enorme de cristales que habían tomado la caprichosa forma de un trono o de un objeto similar; justo a los pies de este trono, se encontraba de pie una hermosa mujer, su porte era sublime, casi parecía ser parte de aquella habitación. Su piel era de un tono aperlado y su larga melena, a pesar de ser lacia, parecía estar hecha de la misma textura de las nubes pero lo más enigmático de aquella mujer era su mirada, sus ojos de color negro denotaban gran severidad pero, al mismo tiempo, escondían bondad y sabiduría.

La mujer dio un par de pasos hasta poder sentarse sobre el trono, alzó una de sus manos al frente, indicándole al pelirrosa que se sentara frente a ella, justamente donde otra formación de cristales había tomado la forma de un asiento algo improvisado. Volviendo a pasar saliva, decidió obedecer sin protesta alguna.

-Al parecer, tus compañeros han decidido venir por ti. Me sorprende que, al ser magos, hayan optado por el método más complicado… Siempre lo he dicho, los humanos son criaturas que nunca llegare a entender -. Volvió a suspirar la mujer, cerrando sus ojos un instante y recargándose en su asiento.

-Disculpe pero… ¿usted no es humana…? – aunque se animo a preguntar, el tono en la voz de Shuichi era bastante bajó.

La mujer abrió los ojos, observando fijamente al chico hasta hacerlo sentir un poco incomodo. - ¿No es obvia la respuesta? – aunque había respondido con una pregunta, decidió darle algo más de información a su invitado. – De ser humana, no estaría sentada frente a ti y este lugar no sería el hermoso bosque que has visto sino una de esas sucias poblaciones que a los humanos tanto les gusta. Solo he tomado esta forma porque es con lo que te sientes más cómodo; dudo mucho que con mi verdadera forma, tuvieras siquiera el valor de acercarte a mí-.

Shuichi no supo si interpretar esto como algo bueno o algo malo, solo atinó a pasarse la mano por el cuello, rogando porque sus amigos pudieran llegar lo más pronto posible.

_.69.69.69._

Justo como habían supuesto, el camino hacia la cima era peligroso y tortuoso; a la gran mayoría les dolían las manos por tener que aferrarse a las rocas al tiempo que varios presentaban moretones o raspones, ya fuera porque habían resbalado o porque alguna roca suelta les había golpeado en alguna parte del cuerpo. En ese momento, descansaban en una saliente lo suficientemente amplia como para dar resguardo a todos de forma segura.

-Y apenas vamos por la mitad… – dijo en tono quejumbroso Tatsuha, soplando hacia sus manos para disminuir el enrojecimiento en estas.

-Es la primera vez que escalo una montaña. Tengo que admitir que es divertido en cierta forma – dijo Ryuichi con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sería divertido si no fuera por una misión de rescate – le corrigió Tohma un tanto severo.

-Sí… lo siento…-

-¿Aún falta mucho, Noriko? – Mika se acercó a la chica que observaba fijamente el trayecto que aún quedaba por delante.

-No, el camino hacia la cima es corto pero temo que será un poco más difícil; desde aquí alcanzó a ver varias rocas que no lucen muy seguras… - posó la mirada ante el grupo antes de proseguir. – Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos uno por uno. No me agrada mucho la idea pero tampoco me parece seguro que vayamos en pares…-

Varias horas fueron necesarias para poder llegar a su objetivo; todos estaban agotados y adoloridos pero bien sabían que solo era el principio del verdadero viaje. Ryuichi fue el primero en acercarse a la entrada de la cueva, grande y profunda, era imposible encontrar con la vista el final de la misma. Una brisa fuerte le movió el cabello y le obligo a dar un paso hacia atrás.

- Ten cuidado – le dijo Tatsuha, apoyando las manos sobre la espalda del peliverde. – No querrás caer, no sería agradable -.

- Bien, parece que la cueva es profunda y oscura… Sera mejor mantenernos en grupo para evitar extraviarnos – era Tohma quien trataba de idear algún plan para mantener a todos seguros.

- Yo los guiare – K se puso al frente, mostrando una enorme y confiada sonrisa. – No hay nadie mejor que yo para este tipo de tareas… Veamos… - observó el suelo en busca de algo. Tomo un par de piedras y, de entre sus ropas, sacó lo que parecían ser hierbas secas.

- ¿Para qué es eso? – pregunto muy curioso Ryuichi, observando por sobre el hombro del rubio.

- Es yesca – respondió Noriko en su lugar, sonriendo al saber lo que el rubio pretendía hacer.

- Así es, me ayudara a crear fuego para iluminar el camino – así pues, haciendo uso de sus propias ropas y otros utensilios, creo una improvisada lámpara que, esperaba, les dudaría el tiempo necesario. Así, sin esperar nada mas, el grupo entro a la cueva en espera de encontrar a su amigo.

La llama iluminaba un amplio círculo en torno a ellos, sin embargo, el tamaño de la cueva era tal que la luz rara vez alcanzaba a tocar alguna de las paredes. También, pasado un rato, notaron un cambio extraño y es que ahora sus pasos producían un eco diferente, como si se tratase de…

- ¿Cristal? – Mika observaba sorprendida el suelo bajo a sus pies, ¿Cómo era posible que la roca se convirtiera en cristal?, era casi como si caminaran sobre un lago de hielo.

Para el asombro de los demás, no solo fue el hecho de que el suelo fuera ahora cristal sino que, a donde quiera que voltearan, solo había oscuridad, las rocas, el techo, hasta los costados de la cueva parecían haber desaparecido sin más.

-¿En dónde estamos? – Hiro sonaba desesperado, temiendo que su amigo pudiera estar herido o…

-Busca distraernos… - Yuki se había mantenido mortalmente callado todo ese tiempo e incluso su comportamiento era un tanto reservado, más de lo normal. Observó a su alrededor, buscando algo… Suspirando en frustración, camino con fuerza hasta donde estaba K y, de un manotazo, hizo que la "lámpara" cayera al suelo, esparciéndose el fuego y, en rápida secuencia, extinguiéndose por completo.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!? – dijo muy exaltado K quien hubiera golpeado a Yuki de no ser que la oscuridad era absoluta en ese sitio.

-¡Esperen! ¿Qué es eso?... Por allá – aunque Mika señalara, era imposible que los demás pudieran verla, sin embargo, lo que ella había ubicado era un pequeño halo de luz que, sin más, fue creciendo hasta ser visible para todos.

-¡Luz! ¡Shuichi debe estar allá! – a punto estuvo Hiro de salir corriendo pero la voz de Yuki lo detuvo.

-No, no es hacia allá – su tono de voz era firme pero monótono, todos se preguntaban qué es lo que sucedía con el rubio y porque es que sabia tanto. – Shuichi se encuentra en la otra dirección – le dio la espalda a aquella luz teniendo, frente a sí, aquella enorme oscuridad. ¿Acaso no era obvio que el camino correcto era hacia donde la luz se encontraba? En ese caso, ¿por qué es Yuki insistía en ir por la dirección contraria? ¡Era totalmente ilógico! El rubio comenzó a avanzar sin esperar respuesta de nadie más.

-¡Eiri, espera! –Mika se adelantó para intentar agarrarlo del brazo y evitar que se perdiera pero, cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que, con tan solo un par de pasos, ya todos se encontraban en una habitación totalmente distinta. -¿En donde…. estamos?...-

.69.69.69.


End file.
